


Happy Birthday

by Flannigan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Backstory, Body Horror, Chakra is magic, Children committing murder for money, Dai-hachi-han | Team 8 (Naruto)-centric, Dark, Depression, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Kurenai is proud, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Shippuden, Shino-centric, Slow Build, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Shino's lot in life goes hand in hand with death. He kills children his own age, grown men and women, anyone his village points him towards. He kills because he was born for the purpose, has no choice, together with his teammates. Their sensei taught them to be shinobi.Tenten grew up as a struggling orphan of the Leaf. A weapons specialist in training and gifted at sealing techniques, she devoted her life to fight in the stead of those who can't. As a student of hard work, she and her team are taught to believe in themselves, the beauty and kindness of the world, and to protect life.Nourished by blood and anonymity, a clan history of mass murders, Aburame Shino and Tenten, nourished by hope and love, become unlikely friends.





	1. Happy Birthday, Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino knows of Tenten, but doesn't know her. Why would she give him a gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking! The plan is to write more chapters of Shino and Tenten's developing relationship. I'll update tags and ratings when needed.
> 
> Edit from the future: I'm intending a bit of a darker direction than the first chapter might give the impression of. Jsyk

Jan 23rd

 

Team 8 followed Kurenai on their way from the mission office, having turned in a report for a successful C-Rank mission. Shino tried to hear what Kurenai said to them, but Kiba and Hinata pushed against each other with jeers and inside jokes Shino didn't understand.  Kiba's elbow jabbed into his side, and he turned to tell them off for not paying attention to their teacher, when—

"Shino-kun!" a girls voice called out behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a fellow genin jogging towards him. He stopped with a frown. She was Tenten, greatly skilled with weapons, although she lost in the chuunin exam.

"Do you need something?" he asked when she stopped before him. They had probably never talked before, so something must've happened.

Tenten searched for something in her shoulderbag, seemed to steel herself, and held out a book with a strained smile.

"Happy birthday, Shino-kun?"

Shino blinked behind his shades, and looked around the surroundings for signs this was a prank.

"Did you hear me?" Tenten asked, smile slipping. "Happy birthday. It's for you," she shook the book for emphasis.

The book wasn't wrapped in anything, but had a red bow attached with a sticker on the cover. He took it from her, unsure what to say. Maybe this wasn't a prank. He hadn't given her a reason to prank him. He glanced up. Why did she look so uncomfortable?

"... Thank you," he said. "But why? We don't know each other."

"I've memorised everyone else's birthdays and given them gifts already, and I didn't want it to seem like I skipped you on purpose," Tenten spoke quickly as a kunai appeared in her hand. She wove it around her fingers with dexterity.

Hinata had started wearing a hairclip in the shape of a kunai, and she said it was a gift. So it was from Tenten, then.

"Why memorize so many birthdays?" he asked.

"Eh, my hobby is kinda reading fortunes. Do you like the book? I read you as a bookish type. But I left the reciept behind the cover!"

"I like it a lot. That is because I already own it."

"Aha! I'm getting better!" Tenten grinned genuine this time, fist pumping in self-perceived victory.

Shino wasn't sure if he believed in fortune telling, but he didn't voice it. He was rarely approached by his peers, so he shouldn't alienate them when they did.

"You want to exchange it right now? The store is still open," she pointed down the side-street she had come out of.

"I'm sorry, but I'm headed to train with my team. They're waiting on me." He looked behind him and realized they hadn't noticed him stopping and walked away. He sighed. He should be used to it by now.

"OK. Just let me know what book you got instead, I'm curious. My readings get only more accurate the more information I have!"

Shino put the book in his pocket. What should he do now? He was easily overlooked-a fine trait in a shinobi-but not for his social circle. Kurenai had encouraged him to not miss opportunities to make friends.

"Do you want to train with--"

"I've gotta go, I'm supposed to meet Lee ten minutes ago," Tenten said and backed off with a quick wave and turned on her heel.

Shino thumbed the edges of the pages in his pocket in confusion. Tenten was... odd, but kind. He still didn't know what to make of her, but she didn't seem bad. He turned around and sent out a dozen insects from his sleeve to track down his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shino/Tenten was one of the first ships I read fic for back in the day, so I had to create something for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	2. Mission Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino is approached by Tenten on his birthday and gifted a book. He doesn't know her and was suspicious at first, but she was genuine.
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Team 8 are sent to support Team Gai. Shino and Tenten cooperate tracking down bandits, as they talk they discover their teachers have wildly differing creeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading on! I'm glad you enjoy it so far

Feb 5th

Team Gai sent word to the Leaf explaining their situation, requesting extra hands with finishing their mission. The Lady Hokage had sent word to find a skilled tracking team, and someone had remembered Yuhi Kurenai's genins: Team 8.

Their mission was to assist Team Gai in tracking down and securing bandits in a large area. Kurenai had promised the Lady Hokage they would finish the mission. Shino felt the weight on his shoulders. Their teacher's honor was on the line now. One look on the determined faces of his teammates told him they felt the same weight.

All five of them had travelled non-stop, only resting the bare minimum and eating rations, except for Akamaru who was still growing. They were getting close now, journeying through the branches of tall woodlands, when Kurenai raised her arm.

"10 o'clock!" she called out, and Shino darted off to the side, breathing in deep and alerting the kikaichu in his chest to travel to his extremities.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" Tenten jumped out on a large branch in front of them. She waved her arms to get their attention, as if all of them weren't already poised to strike at any moment. Shino and his teammates landed on the large branch behind Kurenai, hands slipping back into his pockets.

"I'm so glad to see you, we could use some back up," Tenten sighed and ran up the final distance. Shino frowned and sent out a few kikaichu to draw some of her chakra. Next to him Kiba sniffed the air, and Hinata activated her Byakugan for a brief moment. His insects reached her and told him it wasn't an illusion disguise. It was the real Tenten.

If Tenten just noticed she'd been thrice under scrutiny she didn't say anything. She pulled out a map and laid it out on the bark. The branch was wide enough for all of them to crowd around in a small circle.

"Situation report?" Kurenai asked firmly in cold mission-mode, as Team 8 were used to seeing her.

"Gai-sensei, Lee and Neji are guarding the majority of the bandit group in this valley down here. It's almost 50 people to control with just the three of them, and my traps," Tenten indicated on the map. "We believe the bandit leader is over here," she pointed up to the north along the base of a mountain. "She sacrificed most of her band to escape us."

"Kiba, you'll handle the leader," Kurenai ordered.

"Of course! I've taken down way more dangerous criminals," Kiba grinned. Shino would have frowned at his overconfidence before, but Kiba had proved himself. If Kurenai wasn't concerned, he shouldn't be.

Shino studied the map. Team Gai was in the south-west corner of the map in a valley, just ahead of them. Kiba would move past them to the mountains in the north. The rest of the map was woodlands.

"Um, the leader has her lieutenants with her," Tenten piped up, looking sceptically at Kiba. "Are you sure--"

"That's only more targets to hit!" Kiba glared at Tenten, baring his fangs in snarl.

"It's too dangerous," Hinata said. Kurenai touched her chin and nodded at Tenten.

"Finish your report."

"There are lots of cronies hiding out in this large area," she pointed at the east part of the map, in dense forest, "we don't know where they are exactly, and Neji can't find them all in time before they scatter."

Kurenai looked at him with a smirk.

"That's perfect for Shino."

"Gai-sensei told me to assist where I can, please consider me under your command," Tenten said. Kurenai nodded.

"Go with Shino and watch each other's backs. Hinata, back up Kiba and capture the bandit leader. I'll go support Gai and calm down the captives with a mass illusory technique."

"Understood." He and his teammates said in a chorus and split up. Shino looked behind him. Tenten was hurriedly folding up the map and coming after him. He could slow down a little, he supposed, until she caught up.

"Are you injured, Tenten-kun?"

"Just a few scrapes, don't worry," Tenten said with a thumbs up, mirroring Gai's mannerisms. "You?"

"Nothing noteworthy."

Tenten took point, leading him the safest, fastest way to the correct area. Stealth was imperative for Shino's surprise attack.

 

 

*

They stood with backs pressed against the same tree trunk, shoulders touching, peering out each side. They had watched in tense silence for movement.

"It's just up ahead, past that brook somewhere," Tenten whispered, "how will you find them all?"

"I'll show you. Follow." Shino climbed the tree, jumping to adjacent trees that were taller until he was close to the top of one of the tallest trees. He balanced on the middle of the branch, Tenten crept close to the trunk. They had a good view of the forest below.

Shino took a deep breath and again made his insects travel into his arms. They nestled under his skin, and broke through around his elbow joint. He spread his arms forward, fingers apart like he'd seen his father and clanmembers do. Tenten would surely become disgusted with him in just a moment, he thought, but forced the sinking feeling to the back of his mind. A thick swarm of black, tiny, chackra-stealing kikaichu flew out from his sleeves, dissipating like a cloud and spreading down into the forest.

He was saddened that Tenten might avoid him after having seen his clan technique up close. Back when he just enrolled into the Academy he wasn't concerned. He let insects crawl over himself to creep his classmates out and frustrate Iruka and the other teachers. It had been fun. Then he was gross, and creepy, and his father had explained how not everyone appreciated insects.

He swallowed, expecting a noise of disgust or even a shriek. There came none. He turned his head, and Tenten tried to look calm but was clearly startled.

"This might take a while," Shino said and lowered his arms. A few stragglers flew out of his sleeves as he settled more comfortably on the branch.

A few moments passed, only disturbed by them shifting position every once in a while. He had expected some reaction. So far, Tenten only looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Did... Did you have all those bugs in your body?" she whispered.

"Yes." He still kept some of his hive with him. Without them he was disarmed.

"You didn't have that many in the chuunin exam, right?"

"I only used what was needed back then. Why? It'd be a waste of my chakra to release more," Shino said. That fight hadn't been hard. He knew before it began he'd win.

"Ah, I see," Tenten murmured, then pushed some leaves aside and looked ahead. "What's happening down there now?"

"I instructed them to absorb the chakra of everyone they encountered. They'll come and lead me back to the bodies."

Tenten turned to him with a jerk.

"Bodies? You're killing them?"

Shino regarded her with a deep frown.

"...They're criminals." Why was she objecting? Tenten looked equal parts terrified and sickened.

"We're not judge, jury and executioners!" she hissed, "And how can you tell there aren't civilians down there?"

"I can't. Which is why I instructed them to not kill, but leave them unconscious."

Tenten glared at him for five long breaths, then narrowed her eyes.

"But you _could_ kill them?"

"Yes."

"Have you done it before?"

"Yes."

Was that a bad answer? Shino felt his confusion grow as Tenten looked him over, to his sleeves and his face, his weapon pouch. She seemed to think hard about something. From the mountains in the distance came a loud explosion. Kiba and Hinata had engaged their foe, then.

"Have you killed before?" Shino asked. Why was she reacting so strongly to the notion of killing?

"I avoid it." Tenten said.

"So do I. But we can't always avoid death. Why? We are shinobi of the Leaf. We have a duty to fulfill our missions no matter what."

By the accident of being born into the Aburame clan, Shino's future was always going to be down this path of killing. Certain insects in his clan had evolved to sustain themselves on not only chakra, but on the iron in blood, due to prolonged and intense exposure.

He was grateful Kurenai was his teacher, who taught him and his team to be fearless.

Tenten said nothing, swallowed hard and looked down. She put a hand on the trunk of the tree and closed it into a fist.

Maybe Tenten would still end up disliking him, although not because of his insects. He breathed deep and reminded himself he was on a mission. Focus.

"Do you have rope to tie them up?" Shino asked.

"Mhm," Tenten said and opened the flap to her scroll pouch. She pulled out a scroll and rolled it open until she found the right technique formulae and placed her palm on it. Thick coils of rope materialized under her hand, thin wisps of smoke trailing up. Tenten took a deep breath, inhaling it.

"Let's get this done," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched honorifics, and you can use -kun for girls, too. I felt Shino wouldn't use -chan, it's too cutesy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are still very appreciated!


	3. The Team 8 Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  On their last mission Shino and Tenten talked about whether it's right to kill or not. Tenten is against it at all costs, while Shino has killed before and have no qualms about it. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Team 8 share a table with Tenten, and exposes her to the unique team culture fostered by their teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading on!
> 
> I have fun plans for Shino and Tenten's developing relationship, they're gonna get closer, and soon.

Feb 12th

It was Kiba's fault their training ended early, and Shino wasn't happy about it. Because of Kiba, Kurenai made them all stop and insisted she take them to the dango shop. Shino didn't like dango.

By a stroke of luck they got the last table during the rush hour. They had just sat down and Shino decided to train on his own, and sent out a few insects to get a sense of the crowd. Untrained civilians, a few had weak chakra training, and then there was one with strong chakra, like a shinobi-- Shino looked up.

Tenten stood among the full tables, a plate of dango in her hands, looking lost. Hinata looked where he did and spotted her too, and called Tenten's name and waved happily. Hinata and Tenten were friends, ever since Hinata's birthday. Hinata still wore the kunai hairclip.

Shino nodded at her when she approached, but she just glanced past him.

"Do you need a place to sit?" Hinata asked.

"Oh no, it's fine, I can manage--"

"Of course not, Tenten-chan! Take a seat!" Kiba said with a grin and scooted down the bench. Tenten looked around the shop as if hoping to see a free table, but eventually sat down between Kiba and Hinata, in front of Shino and Kurenai.

They talked amongst themselves. Mostly Kiba and sometimes Hinata. Shino didn't spot many chances for him to jump into the conversation, but he tried to engage with Tenten. He still wasn't sure of the affect their recent mission had on Tenten's opinion of him. His bugs hadn't driven her away, but the fact he had killed past opponents might've.

He sipped water with a familiar sinking feeling in his stomach. Tenten only answered him in one word sentences.

Then Kurenai cleared her throat, and they all fell silent and looked at her.

"Kiba, about what happened during training. You are too reckless."

"I'll heal in no time." Kiba glared at a civilian.

"What if you had injured yourself more and pulled a muscle, or broken a bone?" Kurenai's voice was stern, arms crossed on the table. Kiba shrunk into his hoodie. Tenten looked awkwardly away like she regretted coming to the shop today. No one moved or spoke, except their teacher scolding Kiba.

"If you let yourself get injured you can't do missions, Kiba. And what are missions?"

"Missions are a promise," Kiba mumbled, looking down.

"Speak up."

"Missions are a promise, sensei!" Kiba said louder.

"Students, do shinobi break their promises?" Kurenai continued.

"No." Shino, Hinata and Kiba said in unison. Tenten blinked and watched between them all.

"That's different from what Gai-sensei says," Tenten said under her breath, chewing on an empty dango stick. Her plate was empty, and Shino slid his own untouched plate towards her discreetly, placed it on top of hers. Tenten picked one up immediately without acknowledging why her plate had mysteriously refilled.

"What do you mean, Tenten-chan?" Kurenai turned her attention to Tenten, who stiffened. Did she think no one had heard her?

"We can only do our best, and 'train to push beyond our limits'. If we fail a mission that's too bad, but," she shrugged, "sometimes the odds aren't in your favor. Some missions are impossible to complete."

Kurenai's expression softened, and her voice was patient when she spoke.

"That's Gai for you..." she shook her head. "When you accept a mission, what do you do? Kiba?"

"You promise to do something!" Kiba exclaimed, any shame he had shown as good as gone.

"You give your word in the name of the Leaf," Hinata continued softly with a firm nod.

"It's a great dishonor to break that word," Shino looked at Tenten who had stopped mid-chew, "Why? The clients lose trust in you and will hire another village or mercenaries in the future. In other words the village loses income, which harms the Feudal Lord's economy."

"What happens to shinobi who harm their village?" Kurenai asked.

"Exiled," the three of them said at the same time again. Kurenai smiled proudly. Tenten struggled to swallow and coughed.

"You won't be exiled for failing a few missions," Tenten said and reached for some water.

"How many, then?" Kiba asked.

"Mmh!" Tenten put her glass down hard, "I don't know, you just stop getting assigned missions!"

"And that hurts the Leaf's income and reputation, doesn't it, Tenten-kun?" Shino said.

"I don't know. I don't think it works like that, though!"

"Makes sense to me," Kiba said, "What use is a shinobi who can't complete missions?"

Shino knew of a few uses: teachers, strategists, researchers, medics in the hospital. Any skills that had an application not in the field. Tenten stood up abruptly. She glared at Kiba while putting on her shoulder bag. She was angry about something, but what? Shino tried to understand.

"Thanks for the seat," she said shortly with a quick bow to their teacher.

"Say hi to Gai for me?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"Sure," Tenten said and started to walk away. His stomach sank again when she ignored him and Hinata waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Team 8. I enjoy the meta about their team being the ninja-est of them all. Doing the murder and stealthy stabby as kids. I don't think Kurenai is malicious, it's just the way things gotta be if her kids are gonna make it as ninjas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, it would make my day to hear from you what you think! If you don't know what to say, a simple <3 will do a lot for me, I promise :)


	4. Happy Birthday, Tenten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Tenten finds out that Team Kurenai values completing missions above all. "Missions are a promise." Kiba says there is no point to being a shinobi if you can't complete missions. Shino quietly disagrees. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino is pretty sure Tenten doesn't like him, but today is her birthday. He could at least repay the kindness she did for him. What's the harm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy for the kudos and grateful for the people who subscribed. I'll try to not disappoint you! 
> 
> No particular warnings for this chapter.

Mar 9th

"What should I do?" Shino asked.

"What do you think you should do?" Shibi answered softly. His voice rarely rose, always even. His father was calm, logical, and kind, but not very expressive. He watched him like a statue, reclining behind his desk.

Shino fidgeted in his pockets and considered the facts. Tenten didn't like him ever since she found out he had killed several times before. And at the dango shop she seemed to resent all of them. Kiba had insulted her with his careless comments.

He didn't want to think he could salvage a friendship from her, but he still dared to hope. If anything else, Shino felt a sense of obligation to repay her kindness. His father had taught him this much.

Shibi watched him as if his objectively small issues were as serious as the legitimate concerns of the clan. A stack of papers waited for him on the desk. He shouldn't waste his father's time.

"When is her birthday?" Shibi asked.

"Today."

"Hm. You don't have much time to make up your mind," Shibi said, no hint of what he should do in his voice.

Shino realized he was envious. Tenten reached out to people she didn't know. How could she do that? He needed his father's advice and support to decide if he should reach out to one person who he was already acquainted with. He suddenly wanted to leave his father's study. He didn't want to keep being pathetic in front of him.

"I'll go into town," Shino got out.

His father acknowledged his decision with a nod.

"Don't stay out too late."

 

*****

It was dark when Shino tracked down Tenten and her team in town. There was some kind of celebration going on in this part of the village, ranging a few blocks. The streets were packed with partying villagers, civilians as well as shinobi. Smells from food stalls filled the air, paper lamps were strung up between lamp posts and attracted moths. Street performers played music every other street, the sounds mixing together. It was a headache and a half.

Tenten, Lee and Neji were all standing around a tall table with a plate of small dishes between them, talking amongst themselves and laughing. Shino took another slow breath to gather himself. He gripped the box in his pocket, felt the satin ribbon between his fingers.

"Excuse me," Shino said as he approached. Lee was in the middle of a story that held their attention. Shino waited for a moment until a pause in Lee's disjointed narrative, and repeated himself louder. Neji's piercing eyes-just like Hinata's-darted to him.

"Ah, Shino-san," Lee said and finally noticed him. "Are you here to celebrate too?" His smile stiffened and he stopped talking. Shino could tell he was interrupting them. His skin crawled, though his kikaichu remained still.

"Tenten-kun, do you have a moment?"

Tenten looked over her shoulder with a pissed off glare. Shino hesitated at the intensity, wondering what she'd heard about him to ellicit that response?

"No," Tenten said and turned back around. Neji and Lee looked surprised at her.

"Tenten, don't be like that—" Lee began.

"He doesn't think I should be a shinobi," Tenten said angrily and stabbed a shuriken into the table. Shino felt their attention turn back on him, but hostile.

"That's incorrect," Shino said, but wasn't sure how to explain what had happened at the dango shop in a succinct way. Tenten turned around fully, ripping the shuriken from the table and throwing it at the ground between them.

"I've failed missions, we've all failed missions before," Tenten indicated her teammates, "and you and your whole team were clear that shinobi who fail missions should be exiled!" Tenten raised her voice in anger, but in the bustle of the crowd passing them it wasn't heard, no one paid them any attention.

"To say such a thing is thinking without nuance," Neji muttered.

"I can't imagine someone like Shino-san saying something like that," Lee said, but didn't sound confident, "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Probably..."

Shino swallowed, palms sweaty.

"I think you're a very skilled shinobi and I respect your abilities. I don't agree with what Kiba said. There are many things a shinobi can do if they can't complete missions."

Tenten crossed her arms and groaned.

"That's not— It's all about completing missions with your team."

"Of course. It's what shinobi do."

"Listen to me," Tenten said angrily. "I don't trust you. Gai-sensei said you can't trust people who kill without a second thought. People who kill aren't human."

Shino's mouth dried up as she spoke.

"Sometimes you have to—"

"Don't! People like you is why Lee and I were orphaned," Tenten snapped. Shino glanced over at Lee, who had tensed up. His fists were clenched on the table. Neji had him fixed in a glare from his peripheral. Tenten pointed at him. "I don't think you're a good person, Shino-kun."

"What I do as a shinobi to complete missions has nothing to do with who I am as a person," Shino tried to explain. It made sense when Kurenai said it! "Doing bad deeds doesn't make me a bad person."

"Deeds define a person!" Lee cried out, and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Only the deeds I choose to do. During missions I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Tenten took a few steps closer. Shino stood his ground. They had attracted a few curious glances, but no one had stopped or intervened. Yet. He desperately wanted to disappear.

"I didn't come here to fight with you," he said, trying to keep a cool head.

"Then go. And don't talk to me again."

Shino closed his hands in his pockets. There was no chance of friendship with anyone on Team Gai now. He shouldn't have hoped for a better outcome, he had known Tenten didn't like him before searching for her today. Just... the thought of gaining a friend, he... He only had his teammates, and they were forced to get to know him. If not for being put on the same team, would Kiba and Hinata also despise him? The thought made him nauseous.

Neji and Lee closed in behind Tenten.

"Please respect Tenten's wishes and leave already," Neji said.

"It's for the best," Lee said.

They had a unified front before their enemy. They were close friends. How stupid of him to think Tenten would even want his friendship.

He didn't trust his voice, so he pulled out the little box without saying anything. It fit in his palm, a ribbon wrapped around it. He didn't want to keep it, it'd just remind him of this moment. He held it out to Tenten, who stared at him. She didn't take it.

Shino's chest hurt, and he mutely set it down on the table next to their food. Then he bowed and whispered 'Sorry' low enough for only his insects to hear.

 

*****

The perk of living in the Aburame compound was that they all gave each other space. No one bothered him as he walked home with head down and shoulders up. His hive moved around too much in his body, he'd ache if he didn't calm down soon. He saw his father's kikaichu waiting for him by the door to their home. He quietly entered and closed it behind him, back collapsing against the wood and stared at the air. Sleep. Forget about this. Make this into the past. Quickly. Please.

"Welcome home," his father leaned out of the kitchen. He frowned when Shino didn't reply. "Shino?"

"I'm going to bed," Shino stepped out of his sandals and walked past him.

Shino dreamt a new nightmare that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are kids supposed to handle moral dilemmas like whether murder in the name of your village, in exchange for money, is ok or not? That's where parental figures come in. 
> 
> I'm excited for the next chapter, it's one of the first ideas I had for their relationship developing. Before they can go forward, they gotta go backwards, so here's this sad chapter.
> 
> I'm ItBlue on Dreamwidth, where I talk and post fic. Hit me up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! Let me hear from you, I'll be so happy to find out what you think ^^


	5. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino anguishes over whether to give Tenten a birthday gift. He decides to, and finds her, Neji and Lee in a small festival. Tenten declares Shino a bad person and rejects him outright because of the suggestion she shouldn't be a shinobi as she's failed missions before. Shino leaves the gift with her and returns home with the knowledge he's unable to make friends. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  A few weeks after their last meeting, Shino and Tenten have a conversation. Tenten's latest mission didn't go as Gai planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading on :) I've changed the rating to M, for non-explicit adult themes (violence, in this case). I'm not sure it needs the M rating, but just to be on the safe side.
> 
> No new tags added. If there's a particular tag you think I should add, let me know and I'll be glad to do it.

 

 

Apr 3rd

"Shino-sama, you have a visitor."

Shino looked up from his book to see Kurenai following Michi. He'd thought for a heartbeat that Kiba or Hinata had visited him finally. They always had an excuse to decline handy when he invited them.

"Could I borrow you for a few hours today?" Kurenai asked once he'd hurried to meet her.

"For what purpose?" Michi asked. Michi was his caretaker when his father was too busy for him, and was tasked with keeping track of him. 

"Lunch. You haven't eaten yet, right?" Kurenai asked. He shook his head.

"Then, I entrust him to you. Return in a timely manner," Michi said, already turning away.

"Let's go, Shino," Kurenai said and put her hand on his shoulder as they walked away from the Aburame compound. He didn't enjoy being touched, but it was fine if it was her.

Once they'd left Michi behind out of earshot, Shino figured he'd waited long enough.

"What is the real reason, sensei?" Shino asked. He could only imagine she'd given a false reason to get him away. What did she really need him for? Something Michi wouldn't agree to, so she'd lied?

She jostled his shoulder with a short laugh, then let go.

"It's just lunch. Gai's treat. He wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Shino felt a sense of foreboding. Gai was Tenten's teacher. He hadn't even seen Tenten or her team for weeks, what could he have done to get Gai's attention? He closed his eyes hard. Had Tenten, Lee and Neji misconstrued what had happened between them that night, and he was about to get lectured?

"He didn't say," Kurenai hummed thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, he did seem unusually serious. Now I'm curious, too." The more Kurenai talked, the deeper the pit in his stomach grew.

*****

There was a long road lined with dozens of small eateries on either sides. The ground was paved with large, smooth rocks, and tall trees grew between the buildings. Their wide-stretching crowns reached over the buildings and the road. The sun filtered through the leaves and speckled everyone in sun-patches.

Shino hadn't been here before, and he might've stopped and appreciated the beauty of nature, if he could calm down and think. There was a maelstrom of scenarios in his head, each worse and worse for him.

They entered one of the eateries, Shino forgot to read the sign and couldn't tell what food they were selling for all the scents mingling together. Kiba wouldn't like it here, he thought in passing. Then he saw Gai.

He sat in a booth in the corner, facing them. As they got closer Shino saw he wasn't alone. Next to him, eyes fixed on the menu on the table, sat Tenten.

He froze in his step and Kurenai passed him into the booth first, leaving him to sit in front of Tenten. He didn't look up from the menu either, nor did he greet either of them. He barely breathed. Michi would be appalled at his lack of manners.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Gai said without the usual enthusiasm. Shino glanced up to see him eyeing him with a stern look. Shino looked away even though his eyes were covered.

His teacher exchanged the usual polite phrases and pleasantries, and then got down to business.

"What did you want to meet Shino for?" Kurenai said with a casual tone. Shino's heart skipped a beat, shoulders drawn up tense.

Gai made a concerned noise.

"How do I say this...? Kurenai, I've heard something about you that concerns me. Specifically your teaching style. I wanted Shino-kun to confirm or deny the truth of it. I want to discuss it as friends, if possible."

"My teaching style?" Kurenai sounded taken aback. When she spoke her voice wasn't as kind as before. "I don't see how it concerns you. If you're going to get on anyone's case I'm surprised you didn't go after Kakashi."

"We aren't talking about Kakashi now," Gai said.

"If I had his genins I would do things different. I'm sure we all feel that way, for every team. So? What is your issue with how I teach? Out with it." Kurenai crossed her arms and leaned back.

Shino closed his hands in his pockets, focusing on calming his insects. They were uneasy, responding to his cues. He sent a narrow glare at Tenten. What had she lied about?

"Not how. What you teach. And it does concern me when it bleeds over into my team," Gai motioned at Tenten, who looked nauseous and pale. Gai continued. "On our last mission there was an incident. Tenten went against my directions and needlessly killed her opponent."

Shino stifled a surprised exclamation. She'd killed? Even though she was firmly against it?

"And?" Kurenai said.

"It seems Tenten and Shino-kun have been talking, making her confused. Shino-kun told her it's all right to kill. Is that true?" Gai focused on him. "Were you taught that?"

Shino choked on his breath for a moment and stared back at him.

"... Kurenai-sensei hasn't done anything wrong," he said slowly. Kurenai put a hand on his arm, signalling him to be quiet.

"Yes, I taught Shino to kill, so he doesn't get killed. What of it?" Kurenai spoke loudly. A few patrons close to them looked their direction.

"I don't blame you, Shino-kun," Gai said, making his voice calmer, "You're supposed to listen to your teacher, and you don't know any better," Gai turned his attention to Kurenai before Shino could even try to reply. "What are you thinking? We can't build a new better tomorrow with blood on our hands! I have to object as your friend, you mustn't teach them this!"

"Are you fit to pass judgement with your bloody hands?" Kurenai asked.

"I understand the consequences of killing and don't make the choice lightly."

"So do my team."

"They're only children!" Gai raised his voice.

"They're shinobi!" Kurenai snapped.

"Who are children!" Gai lost his cool and slammed a hand onto the table, causing Tenten and Shino to startle. A dozen insects nearly surfaced his skin. Everyone in the eatery were turned to their booth. Shino shifted uncomfortably and ducked down.

"It's my responsibility to teach my genin how I see fit to prepare them for their future!"

"At what cost?"

"Any cost if it means they'll live!"

"The Hokage won't approve if she finds out."

"You really think so? She fought in the war--" Shino stopped listening.

Tenten silently got out of her seat and darted to the exit. Shino looked at their teachers, and felt she'd made a wise choice. He didn't want to be here for this. Neither seemed to notice or mind or care that they left. On his way out he passed a frightened staff member who watched the two arguing high-ranked shinobi. Nothing you want to get involved in.

Shino could still hear their voices outside the eatery, and continued walking. Then he stopped. He'd been walking towards a bench under a tree to sit in shade in the warm weather. But Tenten sat there. Oh, no. She looked at him. She'd think he was about to approach her. He made a quick 90 degree turn, not sure where he was going now.

"Stop," Tenten said. 

Shino stopped, breathing shallow. She probably felt the same as Gai did; he'd confused her and made her kill her opponent. It was his fault. And wasn't that the truth, though? He'd said that it had to be done sometimes. He didn't realize it would mess with her head. He hadn't meant to.

"You can sit here if you want," he heard Tenten say. 

What? Shino looked up. She sat with legs crossed on the bench, fidgeting with something. She didn't look angry with him, but maybe she was hiding it. He wasn't sure he wanted to sit next to her, but he needed to relax and settle down his hive. The shade would help. He made his way to the bench and sat down at the very other end. The armrest dug into his side.

"... Do you think they'll stop arguing soon?" Tenten groaned, shredding leaves with her fingers. 

Shino shrugged. He could still hear their voices if he strained. His teacher was stubborn. So was Gai.

Tenten took a long, deep breath. 

"Hey? Shino-kun? About a few weeks ago, on my birthday." Tenten paused for another breath, psyching herself up for something. Shino felt his pulse like a drum in anticipation for another cruel set of words. "Mhh... Thank you for the present. It was great. No one else gave me something to do with fortunes, you know. Only weapons and scrolls. Hah..." she laughed weakly, picking up another leaf to shred.

Shino wondered if he'd heard wrong. She had accepted his gift after all? And she liked it? He didn't know what to feel. 

"Did you hear me? I said thank you."

Shino nodded in acknowledgement. Tenten huffed.

"You can talk to me again."

"OK."

This was wrong. She hated him. Why wasn't she avoiding him, or calling him names? Was it because of his gift? Was she that easily swayed and shallow that mere gifts could make her reconsider her enemies?

Tenten pulled out a scroll from her pocket and unrolled it over her lap. She put her hand on the formulae and a cloud of smoke appeared, and then she held two small boxes in her hands: one red, one green.

"Raspberry or pear?" she asked, showing him the labels of the juice boxes.

"Um. Pear."

Tenten tossed him the green box. He turned it over in his hands, not having an appetite.

This was even more wrong. A peace offering? Did it mean she didn't blame him? What was the meaning of this? She couldn't just act like they were friends with their history! 

"Do you blame me too?" Shino asked. Tenten didn't hear him, so he repeated louder. "Do you blame me, as Gai-sensei does?"

"Gai-sensei blames Kurenai-sensei," Tenten said with a sideways look at him. 

She didn't answer his question Shino noted, and realized he didn't want her to.

"Aren't you going to ask about my mission?" Tenten asked out of the blue, taking a big sip of raspberry juice. 

"No. That is because it'd be rude, as it's probably a sensitive subject."

"Hmpf. I'm not fragile. I was doing long range support, and the enemy targeted me. He was really fast." Tenten sounded impressed for a moment.

Shino was silent and waited for her to continue. He guessed their relationship was neutral now, like before. Were relationships this flexible and quick to change status? He'd no idea how this worked. 

"I had the chance to knock him out," Tenten continued with a muted voice, "but I'd need to take a pretty serious hit first. Then he exposed his neck, and I had a kunai left in my holster." She shivered. "It was a lot. The blood, I mean. It was... a lot."

"They bleed a lot from the neck."

Tenten nodded, looking nauseous again.

"I understand your decision. You didn't want to get injured."

"I didn't want to spend a long time recovering. I needed to get home quickly. I'd made a promise."

"And shinobi don't break promises," Shino said. 

"... Right." Tenten set the juice box between her thighs and leaned back over the bench, head turned backwards, like she was stretching her spine. She groaned. "You can say it now."

"Say what?"

"I'm a hypocrite. I said you shouldn't kill, and then I go and kill someone. A hypocrite." 

He didn't want to call her names, even at her prompting. 

"Hey?" Tenten sat up straight all of a sudden, raising her arms to stretch them too, neck alternating to the sides. "Killing that man made me think. I had good reasons, so maybe you had good reasons too."

"There are only necessary reasons, no good ones."

"Huh." Tenten frowned. "Didn't your clan use to kill a lot of people? I remember in History at the Academy—"

"They did what was necessary." Shino knew what she thought of. He'd been taught his history as soon he could understand words. The Aburame were a powerful clan before the First Hokage created the village, and his ancestors joined the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'. 

The Aburame of past was a large family who could each alone cause unimaginable damage. Cause a famine by destroying crops in minutes, send a swarm to descend in the night and spread plague, or burrow up from the very ground right through your bedding into your ear. There were more ways they had caused death, back then, when the world was a never-ending war amongst clans. 

The Academy used broad strokes. Shino knew all the fine details.

"I'm kinda glad I don't know my original family name," Tenten said, twisting her torso, "I don't wanna find out my clan did that stuff, you know? Plus, I feel guilty."

"That is a natural reaction."

"Yes, but you don't. The Aburame don't, right? That's how you could do those things--" 

"You are wrong," Shino said harshly and loud. He had been accused of many things because of his clan technique, and each time it angered him a little bit more. Tenten startled and stopped her stretching, watching him with a surprised expression. "My clan, my family, do feel emotions. Yes, we live in symbiosis with insects, but that doesn't mean we aren't human. Don't say such things again."

"If you felt guilt you wouldn't kill again," Tenten simply said, and Shino frowned hard at her. Didn't she understand? He was just as human as her, had the capacity to feel the whole spectrum of emotions.

He thought of his father. Shino had never seen him get visibly angry or upset when faced with prejudice. He should be more like him, and control himself. He took a slow breath and put the indignation and hurt into the back of his mind with the rest, to deal with later.

"When I started the Academy my father asked me a question," Shino said, voice steady and monotone, trying to mimic his father's cadence. "What are the tools of a fisher?"

"Fishing pole and nets?" Tenten said confused.

"The tools of a carpenter?"

"Hammer and nails."

"Summarily, the tools of a shinobi are kunai, shuriken, metal wire, explosive tags, chakra techniques, to name a few. What can be said about a shinobi's tools?"

"They're all weapons."

"The purpose of weapons is to kill, wouldn't you say?"

"The purpose of my weapons is to protect those who can't fight." Tenten conjured up a kunai in her hand through some sleight of hand as if that proved something. 

"By killing those who would do them harm. You may use a kunai to whittle, but it won't change it's purpose."

Tenten was silent and turned over the kunai many times with a frown.

"I'm not sure that makes sense..." she said.

Shino didn't say anything else. Tenten was quiet too. He kept turning over the green juice box in his hands. Had he messed it up again? Did Tenten dislike him again? Couldn't he have one conversation without turning people against him? He swallowed. Why did he start arguing about killing again? Idiot.

Any moment now she'd come to the conclusion he wasn't someone she wanted to be friends with. Again. He knew it. He was about to stand up and excuse himself, when Tenten spoke up.

"If you can feel guilt, how could you keep killing?"

"By accepting it as part of me, but not be consumed by it," Shino said. It was a phrase he'd been told uncountable times. A mentality that was crucial for a clan so proficient at murder. He'd understood the need for it, but didn't know if Tenten would understand.

Tenten chewed her lip with a frown, then grabbed her juice box. The kunai was gone. 

He stood up, slipping his still sealed juice box into one of his deep coat pockets. 

"I'll be going now." 

"Huh? Already? But our teachers are going to treat us to lunch." 

"I wouldn't count on it soon." A small, frightened crowd was starting to gather to peek into the eatery. They were still arguing.

"Then why don't we grab something?" Tenten was on her feet the next instant, pointing down the street. "There's some pretty good, cheap food there, I think you'll like it." 

Shino followed Tenten down the street, unsure if he was meant to follow. But Tenten kept talking to him, so he answered. They talked about a random, disjointed couple of topics over lunch; some kind of soup. It wasn't that tasty, but he felt warmer. He ended up having to pay for her food as she'd anticipated Gai would pay, and left her money at home. She apologized, and said the next time it'd be her treat. 

*****

"How was your lunch, Shino-sama?" Michi asked, a pre-acadeny child holding his hand. Michi kept track of many children whose parents were too busy for them. 

"Good," Shino shrugged, heading back to his book. He didn't notice it, but his steps were lighter than they'd been in a very long time. Michi hummed, already shifting his attention away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, Gai is the only sane person in the mad world of ninja. What a wild idea, children shouldn't do murder. But I love exploring a world where children are expected to. 
> 
> And I have a lot of feelings for the Aburame clan. Such scary potential, and it's not touched upon in canon. I imagine that the First Hokage was in a hurry to secure their alliance, because he really, really didn't want them as enemies. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated, as always. Look forward to the next chapter! I'm gonna up the sads. 
> 
> Fun stuff: Michi means "path". He might appear a little more.


	6. Shino vs Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Gai, Tenten, Kurenai and Shino meet for lunch. On Tenten's last mission she killed her enemy, and Gai thinks Kurenai's teachings have bled into his team. He is appalled what Kurenai has taught Shino about killing, and Gai and Kurenai have a loud argument. Tenten and Shino discuss outside. Tenten understands Shino's point of view better and says that one should only kill when necessary. Shino deals with his feelings of guilt by 'accepting it as part of him, but not be consumed by it'. She gives him a juice-box.
> 
>  _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino could call Tenten his friend. As friends, they influenced each other. Tenten's long-time friend and teammate Lee is concerned over Tenten's changes, and decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for returning for another chapter!

 

 

 

May 1st

"Shino-san!" Shino heard Lee's voice seconds before he landed in the street in front of him. Shino stopped just in time to not collide. Lee looked at him with a fiery glare, and grabbed him by the front of his new jacket. 

"I challenge you to a fight!" Lee said loudly in his face. 

"Let go of me," Shino said, not reacting visibly beyond a deep frown. 

"Do you accept?" Lee said, ignoring his words. 

Shino struck at Lee's wrist and he was freed. He took a step back out of his reach. The last time he and Lee had met hadn't ended well, and it was likely this meeting would end worse. 

"Why?" Shino asked.

"To save my friend. If I defeat you, you'll stop talking with Tenten," Lee tightened his raised fists, as if he wanted to fight immediately. "You've corrupted the values Gai-sensei instilled in her."

"And Tenten-kun asked you to do this?" Shino asked.

"No. It's my responsibility as her friend and teammate to protect her from dangers she doesn't recognize."

And Shino supposed he was one of those dangers? He clenched his jaw. There was no need for insults, they were still allies in the Leaf and should behave as such.

"I do not accept your challenge, for your sake. Why? It will only hurt you. That is because when she finds out you talked as if you can forbid her with whom to speak, she will not be happy." And honestly, he was getting angry on her behalf.

Shino started walking and bumped Lee's shoulder when passing. He adjusted his jacket where Lee had pulled at it. It was dark green to favor camoflague, and had a hood. He'd seen Hinata and Kiba remain dry in the rain with their hoods, and expressed a desire for a hooded jacket, which Michi was happy to find for him.

Lee rounded him and stopped him with a hand on his chest. Shino swatted it away without warning this time.

"What."

"My 2nd reason to challenge you is because I want to defeat you. I want to fight and win against as many as I can. Why not now?" Lee stood back and waited for his answer.

Shino considered accepting it, when Lee spoke again. 

"Although I can't blame you entirely for corrupting Tenten, since you've been corrupted too. Are your whole team the same, or did Kurenai-sensei start with you?"

Shino clenched his fists in his pockets. No one talked that way about his team and sensei.

"I accept, on the condition that when I win, you apologise to Kurenai-sensei for what you just said." 

*****

When Shino arrived at the agreed upon training ground the sun was about to set, the sky covered in orange-painted clouds. The sign designating it was rusted and crooked. It's upkeep was poor, as far out of the way as it was. The field was littered with craters and aftermaths of Earth Release technique training. This was good. They were unlikely to be interrupted and could fight in earnest. Shino didn't intend to hold back, anger still fuming somewhere above his stomach at Lee's insults to his teacher. 

He was confident he could win against Lee, having seen his techniques extensively during the chuunin exam. Lee hadn't seen much of his techniques. 

He exhaled deep, sending out insects to track down Lee's position. He'd lied to Michi about what he was leaving to do. It was regrettable, but real battles between genin were forbidden. He had no choice if he wanted to defend his team.

A few of his kikaichu already reported a strong chakra presence, very close. The trees rustled above him.

"Nice jacket!"

"What are you doing here, Kiba?" Shino asked without looking up. Kiba softly landed on the ground next to him, remained crouched and petted Akamaru. They were both covered in dirt.

"Training! You?"

"Looking for Lee."

Kiba sniffed the air, then pointed.

"That direction." Kiba stood up and took the lead. He tried to not feel bad by how fast Kiba were able to track down Lee. They found him already in the field, obscured by an earth wall. 

Lee turned at their approach. 

"Kiba-san? I didn't expect to see you here. You are welcome to watch, but I ask that you do not interfere." 

"Huh? Interfere with what?" Kiba crossed his arms, looking confused between them. 

"I've challenged Shino-san. He didn't say?" 

"They were already here. I didn't bring--" Shino was interrupted. 

"Challenge, hm? Like Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei?" Kiba laughed. 

"Don't be daft. A fight," Shino said sharply, the mere idea offending him. "Stay out of it." 

"Sure, sure," Kiba showed his palms. Then Kiba appointed himself the 'count-down guy', climbed atop an Earth Wall and counted down with Akamaru barking along. 

"—and fight!" Kiba yelled.

Lee darted at him, standing way too close. Shino jumped back with chakra-enhanced force, knowing if he was struck by Lee at full power, he'd lose. 

He signalled his kikaichu he'd let infest the grass around Lee the moment he'd spotted him to rise up and surround his opponent. Lee abruptly stopped, and Shino seized the opportunity. He left an insect clone of himself and darted behind an earth wall, making his way to the treeline.

He was worthless in close combat, where Lee excelled. His strategy was to remain out of his reach, drain his chakra until he was too weak to fight. The insects were already doing their part. All he needed was time. 

In the trees, he saw Lee outran the insects, throwing shuriken at his clone to herd it into close quarters. He attacked it and it exploded into a cloud of even more kikaichu to drain his chakra. Lee started running towards the trees too, dropping explosive tags behind him. Shino would mourn his killed insects later, he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

He heard Lee roar and trees creak and fall over. Lee was eliminating his hiding spaces, and getting close. Shino created two more insects clones to run into the field and attract Lee, then he jumped into another tree, heading away from Lee's direction.

Tense moments passed, but he harnessed his adrenaline like he'd been taught, and his insects would alert him when he was about to be found. 

All of a sudden Lee appeared in the tree in front of him, panting. How had he--? 

"Do you not fight honourable? Face me like you would an enemy!" Lee came at him. Shino dropped off the branch, landed on the ground and shot into the grassy field.

This is how he fought enemies, like the puppet user from the Sand. Yet still everyone called him and his clan's strategies cowardly, except Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba.

He'd underestimated Lee's speed. Lee caught up with his insect clones and broke them up quickly. Then he caught up with him. A swirling kick, Shino put up his arms to guard the attack. A sharp pain in his underarms, the force pushing him back.

If he hadn't already taken away a lot of Lee's chakra, the kick would have been much worse.

There came a loud thunder from above, and it started to rain. No! His kikaichu weren't able to fly in rain, and were as good as useless. He desperately recalled as many of his insects as possible to keep them safe.

This was much worse.

He knew basic taijutsu, the art of fist fighting. As the clan heir and son of the Pride of the Aburame, he was expected to excel in all fields like his father. He was keenly aware he fell short. Still he turned to Lee, hands ready. Lee had stopped his advance, grinning fiercely.

"As I suspected, your bugs can't stand the rain!"

Had Lee chosen this hour to fight because of the weather? He didn't think Lee could be a strategist. He'd underestimated him again! He cursed himself for his foolish mistakes.

Lee attacked. For each he blocked, two struck him. Lee cried out and punched him in the chest, throwing him backwards into an earth wall. He hit the back of his head hard. Lee still had too much chakra for him to defeat like this. He needed a new strategy, fast!

"Whoa! Shino, you all right?" Kiba called from the top of the same earth wall.

He wished Kiba wasn't here to watch him struggle like a failure. Lee stopped in front of him, hand raised at him.

"Give up," Lee demanded.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked.

"This is your chance to give up," Lee said, serious as death. Shino smirked as if he wasn't backed up against a wall.

"Gai-sensei has done you a major disservice by softening your hearts," Shino said, "you are corrupted by his delusions." He saw his words was getting to Lee. But he needed the precious time to prepare.

"Give up," Lee said again, coming closer. 

"If you try to spare your enemies, you aren't taking being a shinobi seriously!" he  said, knowing it would hit a nerve. 

Lee moved with a closed fist. Shino released the insects that had gathered in his hood to attack him. Lee moved right through them like nothing, the fist coming at him.

Shino dodged to the side and made to sprint. Kiba yelled as the earth wall disintegrated behind him. Lee pursued— a kick hit his lower back. He was thrown forward out of control. He rolled to a stop on the muddy ground, panting at a shooting pain in his back. He ignored it, focused on Lee approaching, and summoned up whatever's left of his hive, although he couldn't use them. The rain came down in sheets by now. Somewhere Akamaru barked. 

He got to his feet, pulling a scroll out from his weapons pouch. It was one of Tenten's. He had barely unsealed the tanto within when Lee came in range. He had only offense left, and he moved to attack. 

Lee avoided his attacks easily, grabbed his wrist and twisted the tanto out of his hold. Of course! He should've figured as much, Lee sparred with Tenten regularly. A knee shot up into his jaw, his lip caught between his teeth and he tasted blood. His balance was thrown off, he almost fell over. He got his bearings in time to see Lee mid-kick, in time to realize he had no time to dodge or guard.

Lee's shin connected with the side of his head. He felt the weights under his leg-warmers.

*****

His face was wet with rain and mud. A hand on his shoulder rolled him over on his back. He was on the ground? His head pounded in beat with his heart, his back angrily sparking.

"Hey-hey! Are you OK? Shino?" Kiba yelled into his face.

"How is he, Kiba-san?" Lee said somewhere above him.

"I don't know, shut up!" Kiba growled. "Shit, what did Hana say to do when someone's passed out?" Akamaru whined in his ear, pawing at his shoulder.

I'm fine, Shino tried to say, but it came out as a whimper. Kiba removed his shades and snapped his fingers.

"Focus!" 

Shino tried to sit up, but Kiba held him down.

"Don't move until I know your neck isn't broken! Can you feel your body? Move your feet!" 

Don't move, now move, make up your mind.

He blinked slowly, and it became too hard to keep his eyelids open. His sight unfocused, everything became a blur and distant, darker...

"Don't pass out!" Kiba yelled. "If you're concussed and you go unconscious you could die! Hey! Listen to—"

*****

Shino opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room with a splitting headache. Rain hammered on the windows. He recognized the view of the village.

Somehow he had ended up in the hospital.

He groaned and threw his head back on the pillow, hissed in pain as his head ached. That means his father had been alerted of his fight with Lee. That he had lost monumentally. And Michi, too. He was in trouble, and not just because he'd broken the law and fought with another genin. What would Kurenai think?

There was a clock on the wall. Still a few hours until the consequences would find him... He turned over, and noticed a small table next to his bed. There was a vase with a few flowers, his shades, and a note. 

_'Get better soon'_ , signed by Kiba and Lee. Shino frowned at the note, then closed his eyes. In his mind he saw Kiba's panicked expression again. He'd never heard his voice like that, and he was the cause for Kiba's distress... He sighed, guilt washing over him. Kiba wasn't supposed to even be there. 

Even worse, he was hollow. For some reason his insects had been extracted from his body. The loneliness and vulnerability was startling. Like his body wasn't right. Was this how everyone else felt? 

He shivered and curled up, staring at the clock on the wall. His anxiety grew steadily with each passing minute. At some point he fell asleep, and woke up to the touch of a light hand on his shoulder. A medic-nin smiled down at him, sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"How are we feeling today?" she quietly asked.

"... Fine." Shino reached over and fetched the shades. The sunlight hurt his eyes.

"Great, then I'll send word for your family to pick you up," she said, but sat down at the end of the bed. "Do you want to know what you've been treated for?" she asked, still hushed. Shino nodded, sitting up. 

"Let's see," she picked up his charts, turning a page, "you had some injuries that needed to be healed, mostly minor, but some major in your back. And also you suffered a concussion. That has to heal on its own, I'm afraid, so you'll be on medical leave from missions for a while. At least a week. ... And," she put down the charts and smiled knowingly at him. "You have good friends, you know. The Inuzuka and Lee kids who brought you here. I had to persuade them to leave."

"Did...  they say how I got injured?"

"Accident while sparring."

A ton of weight lifted from Shino's chest. Sparring wasn't breaking the law. Sparring was training. Training accidents happen. He wasn't in as much trouble as he'd thought. He must remember to thank Kiba and Lee for lying. The medic-nin frowned at his relieved sigh, but didn't pry, then left him alone to change out of the hospital clothing. His own clothes were dirty, but dry and warm. He sat on the hospital bed, waiting for Michi to arrive and take him home. 

The door opened, and the medic-nin walked in, followed by not Michi, but his own father. He immediately turned tense. How could he face his father already, knowing he'd showed himself to be a failure? 

Shibi stopped a few paces through the door. He didn't look angry, nor happy. 

"Father," Shino greeted, standing up. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Shibi asked.

"Do you know where my hive is?"

His father smiled faintly, and hefted down a container he carried on a strap on his shoulder next to his usual container. This was much smaller, with a flat bottom. He crouched down and uncorked it.

"Go home," Shibi said to the kikaichu within. The insects flew up like a cloud in the room and found their way back to him. The kind medic-nin screamed in a panic and rushed out the room. The insects entered through his sleeves, his collar, trouser legs, made their way to the entry points and burrowed their way through his skin with a familiar push.

They settled in his flesh, hungrily eating of his chakra. He let out a slow breath, relieved. But they were less than half of what he had yesterday. He looked at his father. 

"Am I in trouble?" Shino asked. 

"Yes," Shibi said. "Michi-kun is disappointed you lied to him." Shibi hefted up the smaller container again, turning to the door. "We'll talk about this once you're all healed." 

Shino clenched his jaw and pulled up his hood, following his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly encourage you to leave a comment, it makes me feel very happy and very, very motivated to keep writing. I had gotten discouraged and put this fic on the back-burner, when I got a message through my tumblr. Thank you again, you know who you are. 
> 
> You ever think about how Lee's name is Rock Lee, so 'Rock' should be his family name, but his son is named Metal Lee, which means his family name is Lee, so technically he should be adressed as Rock by his friends. But why does he say it in the wrong order? It should be Lee Rock, then? Ugh, confusing. 
> 
> Note on Lee and chakra. Lee does have chakra, but can't use it to make jutsus, bc that's too advanced chakra manipulation. He can, however, do the easier manipulation to water walk, tree walk, and make his punches harder. Kinda like Tsunade and Shippuden Sakura?
> 
> I like when authors have characters wear clothes other than canon. Just a small detail to breathe a little more life into them. :)
> 
> The name Hana that Kiba mentioned is his big sister, who I believe is a medic. If she isn't in canon, in this fic she is.


	7. D-Rank Mission Rescue Squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Lee thinks Shino has corrupted Tenten's values, and makes a comment about Kurenai to goad Shino into accepting his challenge. Shino lies to Michi to get away and fight with Lee. They fight in a training ground far out of the way, and chances upon Kiba and Akamaru, who are their audience. Lee injures Shino's back and knocks him unconscious, to Kiba's panic. He wakes in the hospital with a concussion, ashamed of his loss. His father collects him from the hospital and confirms he's in trouble for lying. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino's punishment for lying is to complete a big D-Rank mission on his own. He's alone with his thoughts, feeling abandoned. What could possibly improve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! <3 I love you all. Thank you very much for the support. 
> 
> I have good news. Our dog had puppies, and I'm watching over them most of the day with nothing to do but write. I've been very productive :)
> 
> No new tags added.

 

 

May 9th

 

"Here is the basement you need to clean," the civilian maintenance officer pushed open a heavy door at the bottom of a long set of stairs. It shrieked with rusty hinges.

Shino resisted the urge to groan as he followed inside. The basement was large with an administrative desk before rows and rows of tall bookcases. This would take a long, long time to do.

"Leave it to me," Shino said dutifully. Although this was his punishment for lying and only a D-Rank mission, it was still a mission.

"The floor sweeping stuff's over there," she pointed to a supply closet.

"And the scattered files?" Shino asked, taking a sheet of paper out of the air that his insects lifted up. The floor was covered in folders and loose papers. It looked like half of the files were on the floor, thrown to the wind.

"Put them in the right area. Each file has a letter code. It's not hard," she said with an annoyed sigh, turned around and left without any other instructions.

Shino pointed his fingers to the floor. Kikaichu flew down and swept the clutter to the sides, creating a path for him to walk without damaging the files. Dust clouded the air as the paper shifted.

At the back of the room was a small window at ceiling level. He'd be able to squeeze through it, barely. He climbed up on the wall with chakra on his palms and soles, twisting the latch open and opened it. It didn't open at ground level, but in a hole dug for it. He was relieved at the fresh air, closed his eyes and took a breath.

He was meant to learn from the punishment of tedious, menial work. If he was to lie and decieve, he should be more skilled at it and not get caught next time. He doubted it was the intended lesson.

Shino stood on the floor at the back and held out his palms to the floor. He sent out a swarm to gather up the files and dump it by the desk at he entrance where it was enough room. He slowly wandered up to the entire pile, realizing the magnitude of his task. Sorting all of the files by hand would take days.

He could only guess what his father thought of him lying to Michi. He hadn't even seen his father since he took him home from the hospital because of clan business.

Was one simple lie that serious? Or was he being punished for needing medical attention from what they thought was a mere spar?

The kikaichu in the stairway alerted him to people approaching. Four chakra signatures.

His kikaichu communicated over short distances to each other, passing on what they sensed until it reached him, and he felt the same, like a part of his consciousness had flown off. This took barely a second. Well-bred hives were nigh instantaneous over great lengths. The sensation was similar to what sensor-types experienced.

Someone banged on the closed door.

"Heeey, Shinooo! You in heeeere?" It was Kiba's muffled voice. The rusted door screamed as the door was pushed.

"—ouldn't be so loud, people are working upstairs."

"Sorry, Hinata. I'll try to remember."

Shino frowned. The rest of his team? Why? Had something happened? Did they need him for something?

Kiba peeked through the partially open door and spotted him. He grinned and squirreled through the barely open door and bounded towards him. Kiba ran into him, not hugging him as much as colliding, pressed him to his chest and picked him off the floor to spin around, Akamaru running around their legs.

"Wahoo! You're all right!"

Shino struggled with his arms pinned to his sides. When his feet touched ground again he saw Hinata two steps away with arms spread wide. Her collision was gentle and considerate, embracing them both.

"Kiba said you almost died! I'm so relieved," Hinata said with one of the widest smiles Shino'd seen on her.

His stern objections to being touched like this crumbled in his throat, seeing and hearing their relieved expressions. Were they really concerned for him?

With a pain in his chest he grabbed onto them as best he could. Hinata and Kiba considered him valuable, even though his shortcomings, while his clan only punished him. The knowledge felt better than the discomfort of being touched. It made him want to smile in the safety of his hood.

The door shrieked, and he glanced up. Tenten leaned against the closed door, looking at them with a smile. She wore civilian clothing today, a light-blue long-sleeved shirt with the Leaf symbol, and her shoulderbag.

"... What are you all doing here?" Shino asked, and they let go and took a step back. 

"Team 8 and support to the rescue!" Kiba grinned. "We heard you're stuck with a dumb D-Rank."

"We came to help," Hinata said. "So we can start missions together again. Kiba found an interesting mission scroll at the office, and Kurenai-sensei agreed to let us do it on our own, but only if it's all three of us." She actually looked excited. And Shino became excited too. It was an excellent opportinuty to show their teacher their skill.

Shino explained the mission quickly, and Kiba and Hinata decided to run off and look through the basement to come up with a plan of attack, not asking whether Shino already had one.

Tenten approached him, looking at the pile of paper.

"Gnn, D-Ranks sure are a pain," Tenten said, and Shino nodded. Tenten crossed her arms confidently and smirked at him. "And don't worry, I'm going to kick Lee's ass to the Sand and back."

"That is not necessary."

"I want to. Lee needs to learn to hold back."

"My injuries were the result of my lack of skill, not his fault," Shino said, "I only need to improve."

"Did Kurenai-sensei tell you that?" Tenten asked, frowning.

"No," Shino answered honestly. Kurenai would not blame him for his injuries, but she would acknowledge he would be better off if he was more skilled.

Hinata returned and explained the plan she and Kiba had come up with. The same as Shino's. Shino didn't object or point out that they needed just have asked him. He was pleased; it showed him they thought alike.

The floors were done quickly, cleaned of dust and gravel, although Shino started to feel a dull ache in his back from using the broom. Then they turned their focus on the scattered papers. They sat down around it and grabbed papers at random, organizing them by their codes. He and Tenten on one side, Kiba and Hinata on the other. Soon small stacks of sorted papers and folders were piled around them, and the big pile had shrunk some. At this rate he and his teammates would be able to accept the C-Rank Kiba had found, and be on their way by tomorrow.

...!

Shino looked up from the sheet in his hands, tense. Hinata and Kiba stiffened and turned to him.

"Someone's coming," Shino said. Instantly Hinata and Kiba were up on their feet and rushed to hide behind the bookcases.

"Huh?" Tenten looked confused after them. 

"I'm supposed to do this mission on my own," Shino said quickly as the door began to move. "Hide, Tenten!" Shino took her hand, standing up and pulling her with him, throwing themselves to hide behind the one admin desk. They crouched tight together, hidden from view just barely, her arm over his back.

"Hey, kid! Go get some lunch, all right? One hour."

He recognized the voice as the woman who showed him the basement. He waited a moment, but she said nothing else. 

Tenten tapped a pattern with her fingers on his back, meaning: Safe?

Shino had his insects pass on what they sensed to him. No one was there. His hive was still new and inexperienced after most had died in the rain, and he couldn't trust them entirely yet. He shook his head, and waited.

"She's gone," Hinata's voice came. "She didn't even look inside."

They stood up, seeing Hinata coming out behind the bookcases with her Byakugan activated. Her eyes stared straight ahead. She couldn't move her irises when Byakugan was activated. She didn't know the technicalities of her eye technique, but she said she could see in all directions at once just the same, among other things.

Shino nodded. Seems they hid in vain.

"You heard the lady, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Kiba appeared behind Hinata, Akamaru shooting past their legs. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and smiled politely.

"Shall we go buy something?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I have food with me," Tenten said, "I was on my way here to Shino-kun before I met you guys. I, aha, I owed Shino-kun lunch, so I only brought enough for two. But we could all share?"

"Is it enough for all of us? Akamaru needs to eat a lot," Kiba asked, picking up the small dog and told him to settle down.

"Maybe not?" Tenten said uncertain. "Dogs eat a lot, don't they?"

"And so do I!" Kiba added. "Don't worry, Tenten-chan. Come on, Hinata, it's my turn to choose!"

Hinata and Kiba and Akamaru were out the door in a rush. Shino hadn't realized just how well friends his two teammates had gotten. He felt like he'd missed out on something, but unsure if he could or should do anything about it. He often felt like an intruder with them. They had always been on a closer wavelength, and he'd kept his distance, not wishing to disturb it.

"Aren't they good friends," Tenten said as if reading his mind. "I wouldn't have thought it at first glance."

"No," Shino simply said. How had they done it? Could he replicate it? Maybe during their next mission he'd be able to improve his friendship with them. It was a nice thought, Shino mused, knowing they'd be all too focused on the mission for that. 

*****

The roof of the office building was accessible from the stairway, used as an open air lunch-room on hot days. The office workers gathered at the tables under the umbrellas spared them just a glance, then ignored them.

Tenten picked out a bench facing the view of the village, shielding her eyes as she stood by the railing.

"The Leaf is amazing, don't you think? I'm glad I live here," she said, "It's the strongest hidden village of all the nations, and our Hokage is one of the Legendary Three Ninja: Senju Tsunade, a medical geinus." She sat down on the bench next to him, putting her heels up against the protective railing, taking a breath of fresh air.

"I'm glad I live here, too," Shino said. He was proud of his village, and his clan had helped shape it from the beginning. And the view from here was beautiful. He couldn't even see the entire span of the village for its vastness and the forest.

Tenten unsealed two plastic boxes from a scroll over her lap. She handed him one of them along with some utensils.

"Thank you," Shino said, popping the lid. It looked homecooked. Did she cook it? She was an orphan, but did she have a guardian, or a kindly neighbour taking care of her? Those were all questions he'd find the answers to in time. He shouldn't pry.

"What were you thinking, going against Lee?" Tenten asked inbetween bites.

"He challenged me," Shino said. The food tasted good.

"He challenges everyone. Lee's amazingly skilled. Neji too. They're both geniuses."

"I was unable to use my kikaichu, as it started to rain," Shino explained. "My strategies hinge on access to my hive."

"Bad luck," she shrugged, "sometimes you just can't win. No matter how skilled you are."

"Hm."

"Lee told me about it. From one long range fighter to another, you needed someone with you to distract him and keep him off you."

Tenten called herself a long-range fighter, but she was extremely diverse and thus very powerful. She was probably skilled at all distances.

"I could have used my insect clones more effective," Shino said lowly. In hindsigh, he'd blown up a major trump card by letting Lee find out he was fighting a clone so soon. He could've distracted him for much longer. He sighed dejectedly. His father wouldn't make that mistake, surely. If only he could have the same versatility as Tenten. How would he do that...?

Tenten lightly elbowed him.

"You OK?"

"I'm realizing I'm much farther away from where I thought I was, ability-wise."

"Good," Tenten hummed, "Gai-sensei said you need to know your limits in order to break them. I saw an annotated book on shuriken strategies in the bookstore. We could look through it together. If you want." Tenten shrugged stiffly.

"Together?"

"I mean, because we're both long-range. Lee and Neji are already so far ahead of me, and they will only focus on close range strategies."

Shino nodded. Hinata and Kiba were much stronger than him too. Perhaps it would be wise for the weak to work togehter. To work together with Tenten.

"Yes. I'm sure we can take some shuriken theories and fit them to our own skills." It was a good idea. And they were both long-range fighters, it made sense. 

"And combination techniques! They're so cool, don't you think?"

Shino paused and looked at her.

"We'd need to train together for an extended time to come up with combinations. Are you sure you want that?" Lee wouldn't be happy. She might alienate herself from her friends, or even her teacher. Shino didn't consider himself worth that sacrifice.

"Yeah. I need to do something, anything, to catch up with Lee and Neji. So think up some ideas!"

Shino felt like he'd smile for a second, then it withered. Tenten didn't understand what she was sacrificing. If she kept spending time with him, she'd isolate herself from the people she already called friends. He'd be detrimental to her happiness.

"What would your team think?" he asked carefully.

"I bet they'd be glad for me to stop bothering them about long-range stuff," Tenten said with an edge to her voice. "Only Gai-sensei listens to me, sometimes." 

Shino slowly chewed in silence. Kurenai was master of illusory techniques and didn't favor long or close range combat over the other, but she still focused on all of their different skillsets despite not being specialized in those skills. Why she wasn't assigned the Uchiha survivor is a mystery, but Shino was glad it turned out like this.

"All right, Tenten-kun," Shino said. "Let's do it."

"Great! By the way, do you know when Akamaru's birthday is?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter! Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it so much. Kudos and interactions are lovely~
> 
> I make creative liberties here and there because 1) it's cooler 2) it's not explained well in canon, or 3) i don't agree with canon
> 
> I decided the kikaichu extended senses works like a radar, sorta. It pings back to Shino, and gives him a little snapshot of 'Hey I'm a bug at X location and I felt Y'. But it's not words, because they're insects, so they pass on what they felt. I hope it made sense.
> 
> I changed the Byakugan bc Reason 1.
> 
> I'm going to call the villages by their english meanings. Like: the Leaf, the Sand, the Cloud, etc. I get confused by the japanese names, and I find putting Hidden as prefix repetetive.


	8. Father and Son Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino is helped to complete a D-Rank cleaning mission by Kiba, Hinata and Tenten. He and Tenten eat lunch on the roof and make an agreement to train together to become stronger as they both consider themselves the weakest of their team. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Team 8 look forward to accepting a mission they can complete without their teacher to show how great they are. Shino comes home to prepare for the morning, and he sees his father for the first time in a week.  
> Shibi has accepted a mission for them both. Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're back! 
> 
> We're headed into Depression(tm) territory. Take care of yourselves if that's a sore spot. 
> 
> I updated all my tags. Check 'em.

 

 

 

May 9th, evening

Tomorrow he would accept a C-Rank mission with Kiba and Hinata, and show Kurenai their abilities by completing it on their own. He hurried home after turning in the D-Rank, intending to rest well. He met his father in the compound before even reaching their house. He had a backpack slung over a shoulder, waiting for him.

"We're leaving soon," his father said.

"Leaving where?"

"We're going on a C-Rank mission together. A delivery," Shibi handed him the backpack. "The mission already started. Protect it."

A mission? Now? But Hinata and Kiba—?

"What's in it?" he asked dumbfounded instead. The backpack was heavy.

"We didn't need to know. Will you be ready in an hour?"

"Yes," Shino nodded. He'd write a letter to his teammates and apologize about him ruining their plans for the mission tomorrow. Just when he felt they might be good friends, he ends up disappointing them instead. Was there even a point to trying, at this rate? His kikaichu buzzed at his anger. Shibi raised a brow, he probably heard it, Shino realized. He excused himself and went home and prepared.

It was in the middle of the night when they set out of the village gates.

*****

They had walked on the road for a few hours when Shino's insects began reporting several chakra signatures entering the road from the forest behind them, and followed them for a considerable stretch of road. Was it possible that he'd noticed before his father?

"Father."

"How many?"

Of course, his father had already noticed. He wasn't close to his father's skill, after all. But why hadn't he said anything?

Shino focused and collected the input from his kikaichu amongst the followers. The impressions washed over his mind with a picture he could only feel. It was fuzzy and unprecise. He closed his eyes for a half-second to recieve images. Most skilled bug-users didn't need to close their eyes to see through their insects eyes. He assessed his data quickly.

"Fifteen?"

"Close enough." Shibi said. "This is your mission. What do we do?"

So his father was here to watch him in the field? For what purpose? Judge his abilities? It must be because of his spectacular failure against Lee. It had cast doubt on his abilities. He pulled his shoulders up tense, realizing he was on his own. He couldn't rely on his father now.

"We find out what they want."

"You don't think they're after the backpack?"

"We can't assume. We'll leave clones of ourselves to be caught up by the pursuers, and learn their purpose."

"Decoys?" Shibi said. Shino looked up at his father.

It was hard to tell if Shibi approved of his plan or not. Nothing in his voice, words, or expressions indicated his thoughts. What would his father do? He could likely chose a better course of action. But how? He should ask Kurenai later.

Once he deemed they were out of sight of their suspected pursuers, Shino signalled to enact the plan. They swapped places with insect clones and hid in the cover of the thick forest, following along. The clones walked slower, and was soon caught up by a group of people.

An arrow pierced the air, whistling as it flew into the back of his clone. It fell on the ground. His father's clone stopped walking, unmoving, as the attackers approached.

"Hand over the backpack, old man," a gruff voice called.

"Seems they're after the backpack," Shibi murmured next to him. Just like he'd thought from the start. Shino bit into his cheek, second-guessing himself. "How do we proceed?"

Shino allowed himself one second to consider. Quick decisions meant the difference between success and failure.

"Kill them."

Instantly their clones exploded into black clouds of kikaichu. The closest bandits were swallowed up and drained to death without a scream. Shino noted his father's clone consisted of more insects than necessary. Was it part of his strategy?

It was over quickly. Not a drop of blood was shed.

Shino glanced at his father, hoping for some indication if this was good. Shino could understand why Tenten and the public would mistakenly believe the Aburame clan had no emotions, judging by his father's lack of feedback. Was his father in mission mode, like Kurenai?

They walked up to the corpses, their respective hives returning. Shino looked over the bandits. Adults, youths, and a few kids his age. Tenten would have nothing good to say about this, he feared. He felt bad.

"Would it have been better to evade them?" Shino wondered aloud, "Or let the decoys lead them astray? We wouldn't have needed kill them."

"Would it?" Shibi asked.

Shino put his hood down and scratched an itch on his neck.

"They had to be killed now," he reasoned, "that is because they wanted the backpack, and would have attacked the recipient if not us."

"Yes," Shibi nodded, and held out his hand, palm up. "Have you been shown the flesh-eaters?"

Shino had read of them, and heard stories, but no, he hadn't seen them, so he shook his head. Large, black insects collected in his father's hand.

"They're difficult to breed in your body. It's preferred to keep them in jars," his father said, letting him examine them.

"Why don't you keep them in jars?" The name was misleading as they didn't eat flesh. Their jaws ground material into dust to scatter in the wind.

"It is good chakra control practice, as the consequences for lacking attention are dire." Shibi turned his hand over, dropping the flesh-eaters on a body. Shibi began wandering through the bodies, placing enough flesh-eaters on each to handle their mass.

Shino stood back by the edge of the bodies, dropped the backpack next to him and crouched down to watch them work. The smell of blood filled the air as they broke skin.

Could they deal with bones? Maybe he should keep a container of flesh-eaters?

The backpack rustled as someone grabbed it. Shino sharply looked up, the bag was his responsibility and his father wouldn't take it. Kikaichu were halfway out his sleeve when he snatched the straps of the bag mid-air. The stranger holding onto the pack thrust a tanto at his hands.

The blade sliced into his fingers, but he held on. The stranger kept slashing at his hands. His kikaichu swarmed in the man's eyes but he didn't let up.

"Let go! I don't want to kill a kid!" the stranger cried, swinging wildly.

The tanto headed at his neck, Shino made to feint and let it strike his shoulder, when his father appeared next to him out of nowhere, overcoat flowing behind him, hand outreached, grabbing the tanto by the blade in a closed fist. The flesh-eaters crawled from his hand onto the stranger's hands and arms in a frenzy.

The man looked up at his father with wide eyes, then yelped, dropped the backpack and blade and smacked on his arms. Blood spattered as his skin broke and he flailed, stepping backwards. He tripped on one of the corpses and was covered up by the insects. He screamed, and they went into his throat, and he screamed higher. Then he didn't.

Shino panted, hugging the backpack to his chest. How had he let anyone sneak up on him like this, in front of his father? The pain in his hands was nothing to knowing he'd proved himself incompetent.

"I'm sorry," he said before Shibi could say anything. "I thought there weren't any left."

"Make every mistake a mistake you do only once," Shibi said while bandaging his hand, and passed the bandages to him.

"Yes," Shino said, "I will."

*****

The recipients were travelling merchants who had waited for their delivery in a camp for days. The merchant leader approached them with suspicious eyes, speaking a phrase to his father.

Shino said the answer phrase. The merchant leader looked him over and guffawed. Shino didn't show his offense to be as professional and cool-headed as his father was. He handed the merchant the backpack who took it with great joy.

"Ma, come look!" he called, and and old woman came up. He pulled out a fistful of gems from the backpack. Shiny, valuable precious stones. The merchant cried out and turned away to show the rest of his camp.

The old woman smiled at them both.

"My son is so excitable. Thank you so much. I hope you didn't run into any trouble?"

"Do you have enemies who knew about your delivery?" Shino asked. The woman's smile dropped harshly.

"Yes. That's why we hired Leaf shinobi. Can handle anything."

"You have fewer now," Shino said. The old woman frowned, then laughed as she understood.

"You remind me of my grandson, my boy. He passed from sickness last summer." She started digging into her many pockets, found something, and took Shino's hand and pressed something made out of metal into his palm.

"Here's a little something for your sweetheart," she said with a smile. "And I won't have you refuse a gift given with kindness."

Shino glanced up at his father, who hadn't said a single word yet. And still didn't. He looked back at the old woman and bowed politely, accepting her gift with a thank you. A gift wasn't necessary, but to refuse was extremely rude. If his father objected to his behaviour he'd have to finally talk with him.

He put the small, silvery box into one of his pockets as the woman wished them both safe travels on the road.

*****

Shino wanted this mission to be over and get out of his father's sights. He hadn't slept in nearly two days by now. His father could handle it, and he tried to, but he couldn't deny his fatigue. He wouldn't overwork himself and collapse in front of his father.

They made camp behind a large boulder a distance from the road. He suspected it had been pulled out of the ground with an earth release technique long ago.

He sat down, stone at his back, finding a comfortable position where his back-ache lessened. A heavy sigh of exhaustion escaped him.

"I'll watch the perimeter," Shibi offered, sitting down next to him, releasing kikaichu to spread over the area.

Shino's eyes closed, heavy like stone, and he felt his consciousness drift. He leaned against his father's shoulder, mildly aware of his actions.

Shibi watched his son for a moment with fondness hidden behind his shades, and closed his eyes to meditate.

*****

Shino woke up with his head against soft moss on the ground. It was dark, and chilly, and he was alone. He pushed himself up to sit against the rock. Something in his pocket dug into his side. He plucked out the old lady's gift.

The little box was the size of a cigarette lighter. It opened with a hinge but was empty inside. What a strange gift.

"You're awake," Shibi said from atop the rock, interrupting his puzzlement, and landed in front of him. "We're going to train."

Shino felt his heart sink. His father had evaluated him on this mission and realized he wasn't at where he's expected to be. He'd let himself get snuck up on, and gotten both of them stabbed.

"Michi-kun told me you fought with a Lee boy before you got hospitalized?" Shibi asked.

He already felt bad about this mission, now he's got to feel bad about his lack of fighting skills? He breathed shallow and focused on a pebble on the ground.

Bury the uncontrolled feelings in the back of his mind, hide it deep and forget it.

Shibi still waited for his reply.

"It wasn't a fight. It was sparring," he said. "It started to rain and I lost most of my hive. He was able to close the distance."

"I see. ... Michi-kun has mentioned a few other things," Shibi trailed off and looked off towards the road.

Here it would come. His father would list everything else wrong with him. He focused on controlling his breathing.

"You're not building good connections with your peers," Shibi said.

Shino could hear the hidden meaning in his words. 'You're making enemies of your future alliances, and showing them that you're weak.'

"I'm trying to become stronger so I can serve and protect the village," Shino couldn't sit quiet as the objections bled out of him. "I know I'm not a good shinobi, and I'm training to improve." He shoved his hands into his pockets as they started to shake. "Don't concern yourself with me. You have a lot of clan business that you can't do now because you've taken the time to take me on this mission."

A chill ran down his spine as his father just looked at him. He'd said too much. Shibi sat down in front of him, crosslegged, hands on his knees. The string of beads from his shades hung still against his cheek. He exhaled deep, his chest rising and falling as he spoke.

"It's my privilege and duty to concern myself with you. Yes, clan business is complicated. I have very little time to spend on you. If your mother was here, she'd be able to do what I can't."

"Do what?"

"Teach."

"I know I'm not a good shinobi," Shino said, trying to choke the anger that flared up. How many times was his father going to make him say it? "I said I'm working on it. Give me more time and I won't be a burden much longer."

Shibi ran his thumb over his index finger.

"Have I said that you are a burden?" Shibi sounded apprehensive, like he searched his memory and worried he'd remember he had.

"Some things don't have to be said to be understood," Shino said.

"Hm." Shibi looked down for a moment. "Do you consider yourself a burden because of your spar with the Lee boy?"

"That's why we're here. Because you assessed my abilities and found me lacking."

"Wh--" Shibi cut himself off abruptly, and was silent for a long moment. Shino wished he could also stop talking and think through his words like that.

"Will you tell me what became of that girl's birthday you talked to me about?" Shibi asked lowly, skipping between subjects like a flat stone on water. Shino knew a red threat would show itself if he was patient.

"... We're friends now."

"Good. Do you talk?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"Fighting. Strategy. Killing."

Shibi's brow twitched slightly.

"Are you happy?"

"Happy?"

"Yes. Joy."

The question surprised him. Where was this going?

A person feels happiness when they were successful, or things were going good. It hadn't gone good for him in a long while. Most of the time he was neutral. No successes, but no setbacks either, except for Lee.

"Sometimes," he said.

"Do you remember the last time?"

"Yesterday. No. The day before yesterday. Hinata and Kiba hugged me."

"What was it like?"

"It hurt here," Shino motioned to his chest, then he frowned when his father made a deep humming noise. Was that the wrong answer? When would they begin training?

"It's time you learned something important, Shino. Your great grandmother had an illness she passed down to your grandmother, and her to me."

"Is it a serious illnes?" Shino asked worried. Why had he not been told before?

"It can be," Shibi said gravely, "based on what Michi-kun has said, and you've told me now, I'm worried I've passed it to you."

"What illness is it?" he asked, hand tightening around the empty box in his pocket.

"A deficiency in the brain that makes it very hard or impossible to experience happiness. Because it's hard to detect, I want you to get treatment and see if you respond positively. Will you do it?"

Shino frowned. What kind of illness is that?

"I don't think I have it. Why? I know I can feel happiness."

"Another symptom is feeling worthless and believing you're a burden."

"Seems like a convenient excuse," Shino said. "Isn't it more likely great grandmother, grandmother, and you, were burdens? Because of your insight you did whatever you could to not be, and be infamous for your deeds?"

"Your ancestors did do many ambitious and great deeds. Yet they still felt like burdens 'til death. Furthermore, I'm considered the 'Pride of the Aburame' for my accomplishments, yet I..." His father cleared his throat, expression vaguely sheepish. "I sometimes belive the queen in my hive was wasted on me."

Shino frowned in confusion at his father's behavior. He'd never seen him like this, or talk like this.

"Will you try some treatments when we get back?"

"No." It wasn't right to believe his personal shortcomings were just an illness that distorted his perception of himself. And his father's uncertainty if he was worthy of his title is a normal thing to question!

Shibi sighed, and Shino focused in on that one pebble again. He didn't expect this when he set out on the mission with his father.

"When I was your age I felt like a burden, and made foolish choices. I don't wish to see you do my mistakes. Will you reconsider? Just once is fine."

It was ridiculous to imagine his father doing anything less than perfectly calculated and clever. His father was an ideal, great shinobi.

Shino realized the only way to dissuade his father from the notion he was ill was to do the treatment and show him nothing changed. He'd still feel like this because he could objectively see his skills and value. Or lack thereof.

"Once, then," Shino said.

"Thank you," Shibi said with a faint smile. "Now, let me show you some techniques to use against close combat foes."

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy what a lovely subject.
> 
> What is with the technology of the shinobi world, hm? Radios, TVs, computers, but no guns (that I know of). My reasoning is: everyone is capable of being a ninja wizard, who needs to develop guns? Stabby sticks and sharp metal is good enough! But TVs are nice, I guess.
> 
> Talk to me and I'll like you a little bit more than everyone else~


	9. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino goes on a mission with his father. He's troubled by lack of feedback from his father, second-guessing himself, and is convinced Shibi is there to find out how incompetent he is. He is attacked with a blade and his father catches it with his bare hand, furthering his self-hatred. On the way back to the village, Shibi shares he's concerned Shino's got depression too, as it's part of their family history. Shino begrudgingly agrees to try treatment, once.
> 
>  _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino agreed to recieve treatment for the illness that makes it hard to feel happiness. A special treatment of talk therapy after a chakra-induced vision that's supposed to bring him a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy you've come for another chapter, it means I'm writing something good!

May 15th

"Are you ready, Shino-san?"

"Yes, Yasu-san."

Yasu turned the hand-mirror around. He saw his reflection.

" _Subconscious Immersion_ ," she said while performing one-handed seals with her free hand. Her pearl eyes flashed. His eyes closed fast and he collapsed into himself.

*****

He's in the center of a field, alone, in darkness. It pressed into him like an oppressive force. The only thing that existed anywhere was this field, and this darkness. And him. He breathed shaky, displeased with this arrangement.

A light grew from his chest, like a glowing orb had lodged in his heart. A kind, warm glow. Shino knew this light was very important.

People started to exist outside of his view. They entered the field from the darkness like fireflies, the grass bending under their feet. They all had lights, too.

They approached-- No, not approached. Passed. They passed him. Their lights were...  very strong. He looked down and realized his glow had dimmed, eaten by the darkness. Would it dim entirely?

Shino pressed his hands over the glow, hiding it, protecting it from the dark.

He started to recognize the people passing him. His team: Hinata, Kiba, Kurenai. All three of them had lights, like stars. They nodded at him as they passed, mouths moving, but he heard nothing.

His father and mother, Michi, cousins, Elders and small relatives. Many of his clan appeared, moving around him like water around a rock. He pressed harder down his chest, scared. Musn't show them his dim light. Why? He didn't know.

In the crowd of passing people, he noticed Team Gai: Gai himself, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. He watched them through the crowd until he lost them.

He lifted his hands and looked down, holding his breath. It hadn't dimmed, but was a steady meek light compared to everyone else. He cursed it.

Someone walked up next to him. He startled and pressed down on the light, smothering it and hiding his flaw. Next to him was Tenten. She held an open book in her hands, sections highlighted in different colours. She moved closer to show him something. It was shuriken strategies. She talked fast and excitedly, pointing at a certain part, but he still heard nothing.

Shino took the book from her and she had her hands occupied by shuriken, tossing them in the air and catching them. Tenten's light was blinding if he looked straight at it. She indicated he turn a page, and he couldn't cover his dim light when holding the book. He felt self-conscious about it, but he had to assist Tenten.

She talked more animated now, with a sly grin. If he could just hear her, he'd find out something important. She bumped his arm and took a step forward, motioning for them to walk and talk.

*****

He opened his eyes and was back in the Yamanaka flower gardens. Yamanaka Yasu sat in front of him on the ground in the secluded grove, mirror turned away. She had a gentle smile.

"Are you all right?" she asked, putting the mirror into a case and shut it. Shino nodded shaky and disoriented.

"Did you see?" Shino put his hands on the ground, felt the grass in his palms. He could see colour and hear sound again. It was overwhelming and he closed his eyes.

"Yes. Not even the Hokage can order me to reveal what I saw," Yasu assured quickly, settling herself against the tree trunk behind her.

Shino took a deep breath and forced his thoughts into order. But his senses felt new and the light and sounds were raw on him, even the low buzz of kikaichu in his body was violent. He breathed deep while Yasu sat silent, expectant and waiting.

"What does it mean?" Shino asked once he felt more steady.

"You tell me. My technique, _Subconscious Immersion_ , show you a glimpse of something your subconscious knows already. It's your mind, you are best to decipher it."

"If my subconcious knows something, why don't I?"

Yasu put her finger to her temple.

"The psyche is complex and deceptive, and likes to keep secrets from itself."

"Why?"

"Beats me."

Shino thought on his vision for a moment, and the awful emotions started to creep back. He shivered.

"I don't understand the vision. That is because it was very cryptic in many ways, with hidden meanings."

"Did you focus on the feelings we discussed before I used my technique?"

"Yes." He'd considered his facts, and remembered what he'd felt during the long hours after waking up in the hospital bed. Memories of nights unable to rest because he should be training or studying rather than sleeping. He'd reminded himself he'd never be the Pride of his clan, or of anyone. "Did the vision mean I have the illness?"

"My purpose here is only to help you think in new ways," Yasu grumbled, "which I think it bullshit, to be honest. If you promise to not tell anyone, I'll just come out and say my take?"

Shino nodded his agreement, and Yasu got a thoughtful frown on her forehead.

"Focusing on the main motif: the lights. They tend to mean life energy, strength, importance, holiness, or, literally anything," Yasu waved her hand around, "It depends on you. You believe you have less of 'it' than everyone else, because it was dimmer. And you want to hide it." Yasu crossed her arms, "You might even hide it from yourself. It's really common." She looked up at the trees, twisting her mouth.

"And?" Shino still waited for her answer. She shrugged.

"If they lights mean 'ability to experience happiness'... I'd say you have it."

"I don't think I do," Shino said more firmly than intended. How could he hide something from himself?

Yasu looked at him with a skeptical expression, then shrugged again. 

"Nevertheless, the illness is in your family--"

"Which doesn't mean I must have it."

"It does mean we should take a closer look."

Shino bit his cheek in frustration. The vision had unnerved him more than he'd admit. When his family and clan were all around him he'd felt such fear they'd notice his flaws. And when they left him behind, none the wiser, it hurt.

Everyone was reluctant to show their family what's wrong with them. He didn't want to let them down, especially considering his future responsibilities as their leader. He thought of Hinata, and wondered if his father wished he had another child, or even that Torune was still with them, to pass the title of heir onto. His father had no other option but him. Shino mustn't let him down.

They sat quiet for a long moment. Yasu had chosen poorly if she wanted to wait him out to speak first.

"Tell me about the girl at the end," Yasu said, eventually realizing he'd stay silent.

"Hm?"

"The girl at the end of the vision," she said, "is she someone you know? She could represent something?"

Shino plucked a strand of grass and shredded it slowly.

"I know her. Tenten. She's a friend," he answered. Tenten had a bigger part in the vision. She had walked past him like everyone else at first. When she joined him she was walked past too. If anyone stood with him they'd be forgotten like him.

"She must be an important friend."

"How can you tell?"

"Based on the significance in the vision. You didn't hide the light from her," she held up a finger as if to say 'pay attention', "and she made you move your feet."

"My feet?" Shino looked up, dropping the grass on his shins.

"You didn't take a single step before she prompted you. Just let everyone pass you by. Did you notice?"

He hadn't. He frowned deeper, getting frustrated with this special Yamanaka therapy. He'd leave with more questions and uncertainty than when he arrived.

"I wish to end the session now," Shino said.

"That's fine. Figure out what those lights mean to you, and I'm sure you'll understand what your subconscious knows." Yasu climbed to her feet using the tree at her back. He passed her her crutch from where it lay on the grass. She smiled kindly. "Shall I keep in touch about another session?"

Shino declined, kind of rudely. Yasu was only trying to help, doing what she can as a shinobi who had lost one leg and was confined to the village.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Yasu said, not appearing offended. "It's what I'm here for: keeping the Leaf's guardians mentally sound enough."

*****

The Yamanaka flower garden was where the Yamanaka clan grew the flowers for their flowershops. Vast fields surrounded by forest, and very beautiful. Shino and Yasu parted at the entrance, where the cut blooms were gathered, inspected and strung in thick bundles and put in large pots of water for transport in hand-drawn carts.

On his way out he passed one such cart being prepared when he heard someone speak up.

"Oh, Shino! Hold on a moment," a familiar voice said. He looked up and recognized Yamanaka Ino, one eye obscured by her hair, rounding the cart she was preparing.

"Me?" How had she recognized him? People tended to mistake Aburames for one another because of their similar dress. Even so, Shino had literally never talked to her once since the Academy, where she'd made clear how much she was grossed out by him. Now she walked up to him? He was glad to see she had matured some since those days.

"Is there another Shino here?" she asked, making a show of looking around. "Can you pass on a message to Tenten for me?"

"To... Tenten?"

"It's Sunday, you're training together today? Your cool combination technique, right?" Ino pretended to throw kunai at him, wielding the stems of some white flowers.

Ino and Tenten must be friends, Shino realized. And Ino knew about  their training schedule? It was strange to realize he existed beyond his perception, and people could speak of him.

"I'll take your message, Ino-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to please remind you to leave a comment, it lets me know all the hits on the story aren't from people reading the first chapter and backing out. I mean, I'll still write it, because someone in the far future might be into what I'm putting down. I write for them, you, and me. 
> 
> The Yamanaka were always the therapy-type people in the fics I've read, and I'm fine with perpetuating that fancanon. 
> 
> My logic on honorifics is that heirs and heiresses are more 'higer up' so they're also called -san. 
> 
> Yasu means "Peaceful, quiet". 
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter, I've worked very hard on it!


	10. The Five Days of the Hokage Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino had a cryptic vision in therapy with Yamanaka Yasu that he doesn't understand, where everyone had lights glowing from their chest, but his was dim. Tenten had a meaningful role, but he has only questions. He meets Ino and finds out Tenten and Ino are friends, and Ino knows about them training together. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  It's the Hokage festival! The village is partying for five long days. Who shall Shino spend it with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for returning! I've had my hands full with tiny puppies, and wrote a long chapter. I don't think I'll write chapters of this length again if I can help it. 
> 
> This is a lot of Shino and Tenten interactions. I also believe I know how to end this. It's pretty sweet, if I may say so myself. Look forward to it!

 

 

 

Jun 1st

First Hokage Lord Senju Hashirama

"I have a vision of a great, powerful alliance!" Hashirama declared to the masses gathered in the street. The crowd had effectively plugged the road from passage, and everyone watched the actors on the stage.

Shino stood on the long balcony of the building across the street. It was packed with villagers because of the view of the stage. He stood silent, back straight, hands in his pockets, waiting for the play to end. He knew it well.

Around him stood his father and his company: Michi, assistants, friends, and their children. None of those his age approached him, and he looked away from their whispered conversation and sign-language.

"My first alliance will be with my greatest enemy, the mighty Uchiha! Possessing the legendary Sharingan, masters of illusions and deception!" An actor dressed like an Uchiha appeared on the stage with the flourishing of a blade, standing with a hand in a seal.

The audience cheered and clapped.

"My second alliance will be with the Aburame, lords of insects and terrors unseen!"

A woman walked out next to the Uchiha, different types of insects swirling gracefully around her. She put her hand in a seal and they flickered through a spectrum of colour before turning invisible for a few seconds. How did she do that?

The audience made noises of disgust amongst the obligatory applause. Childen screamed exaggerated. He tightened his jaw, feeling anger well up inside. The woman on the stage was a worthy shinobi. A theathre enthusiast and master of faking emotion, specialising in training spies.

How dare the crowd respond with anything but applause?

Next Hashirama introduced the powerful Hyuga and the honourable Akimichi. All clans but the Aburame got a descriptor. Did the actor make a mistake, or was it on purpose?

Shino tensed his shoulders. This was... He was angry at this. And no one else seemed to notice. He was afraid he'd crack a tooth if he didn't relax his jaw. He tried to school his expression to match the unmoved one of his father, but couldn't manage that feat.

In a final attempt to distract himself he threw his focus at his kikaichu he'd sent out to stretch their wings. All the impressions at once came to him. It was deafening, blinding, numbing, everything was within his reach. And then he recognized a chakra signature. The majority of his kikaichu were circling Tenten, out in the crowd.

Odd. He didn't order them to. He didn't waste time trying to understand why, and imbedded his order into his chakra and sent it along the chain of insects until they reached her.

He didn't see her or if she noticed his message, but he felt his insects form the shape of three words.

Save

Shino

Balcony

The Hashirama actor gestured at the four representatives of the clans, prompting another applause.

"These four clans shall henceforth be called the Noble clans of the Leaf!" Hashirama bowed deep. "Thank you for placing your trust in my dream!"

Hashirama asked the audience to strengthen the village for peace and order, the audience applauded as the actors left the stage empty. The crowd started to move on the street and allow passage.

Tenten moved out of his range. She hadn't noticed his message then. He resigned himself to a boring first day of the festival. He was easily overlooked, and he didn't hold hard feelings towards Tenten.

The other Aburame his age ran off down the stairs in a group. So they knew each other from before. Then it was only natural none of them had approached him. If they had others to spend time with, why would they choose him?

He followed his father and Michi down the stairs in a calm, orderly fashion, waiting their turn until they reached street level. The people surrounding them in the street all froze as one.

He looked up. They had glassy eyes, as if affected by a mind control technique. ...of which the Yamanaka--

An arm locked under his, hooking him by the elbow and nearly pulled him off his feet. He locked eyes with familiar brown eyes and found his center, feet striking the ground and leaning into the sprint Tenten coaxed him into. They wove cleanly through the crowd, leaving his father in the dust, surrounded by dazed civilians.

Tenten pulled them into a side-street and their sprint turned into a jog, then quick walk. Tenten looked over her shoulder, laughing and panting.

"I think we made it."

"... Hi, Tenten-kun." He didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't to be spirited away without warning. She hadn't need to put this much effort to save him.

"Hi, Shino-kun," Tenten grinned at him, still holding his arm, leading him somewhere in the thick crowd. They stopped in front of a gigantic flower arrangement in the middle of a wide street with benches around it. Ino waited on one of those benches with a smile.

"Plan: Rescue Bug-boy in distress was a success!" Ino stood up and put up her palms to them both. Tenten released the hook on his elbow and slapped her palm against one of Ino's. Shino took a second longer to realize he was expected to high-five her other hand.

"Thank you," he said. A faint hopeful feeling started to grow.

 

*****

 

"You know Yamanaka and Nara were fifth and sixth to join the village? They were so close to also being called Noble!" Ino groaned, leading him and Tenten with their elbows hooked together. They'd be pulled apart in the crowd if they didn't move in a tight cluster.

"Why do you want that title?" Tenten asked.

"It's just a title, and has no real difference," Shino said with a shrug.

"But it's so fancy. It sounds sophisticated. Noble," Ino said the word with a sing-songy voice, "Can you look at Chouji and think 'noble'? I'd make it work."

"You don't find Chouji-san noble?" Shino asked, and Ino glanced at him.

"I didn't mean that. The question is: don't you find ME noble?"

Shino kept his mouth shut, sensing a trap, and Ino and Tenten burst out in laughter.

"Ah, we're almost there," Ino said, voice light with amusement. They reached the BBQ restaurant, and found Shikamaru laying over a table.

"Finally you're here. They were about to kick me out," Shikamaru drawled, pushing himself up.

"Did you order for us?" Ino huffed and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"No?"

Ino sighed loudly. Shikamaru sat up with wrists crossed behind his head.

"Was I--" he yawned, "meant to?"

"Why do I need to always hold your hand!" Ino snapped.

It seemed an overreaction, Shino thought. Perhaps there is underlying conflict to warrant the animosity.

"You could've ordered, you knew we were coming and now we have to wait. Where's Chouji?"

Shikamaru shrugged, and Ino sighed.

"Gaaah, I give up. If it weren't for me we'd still be in the Academy."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and put his head back down on the table.

They ordered food, and waited for it to arrive. Shino realized he was the only of the four of them to not wear festive clothing. Ino's expensive-looking tailored civilian-style dress, Shikamaru's fine cloth traditional tunic, even Tenten wore a red vest decorated with flower embroidery in gold thread. Shino self-consciously drew his fingers over the holes in his sleeves.

Shikamaru was asleep when their raw meats and vegetables were brought to them. Ino assured them there was no use waking him, he'd be asleep again the next minute. They chatted for a moment while cooking the meat on the small table-grill. As they waited, Chouji showed up, also dressed for the festival.

"How's your combination training coming along?" Ino asked them suddenly, completely off-topic, looking between him and Tenten.

"We've only been sparring. That is because we dont know how a combination technique would work between the two of us," Shino said, laying out sliced water chestnuts on the grill.

"A combo?" Chouji glanced up from his food. "You should ask Ino for help."

"Because of your Ino-Shika-Cho combination?" Tenten asked. Ino smiled smug to herself.

"I've studied Ino-Shika-Cho and other combination teams since before I could read. I know basically everything. I could help you, I suppose..."

Tenten put her hands together and bowed her head.

"Oh, noble Ino-sama, queen of the world, bestow upon us your wisdom!"

Tenten kicked his foot under the table, and Shino quickly put his palms together and nodded.

"Please," he said less dramatically than Tenten did. This was ridiculous behaviour, and he was easily swept up in her games. Curiously, he didn't mind.

Satisfied by this display of worship, Ino's tone shifted to professional.

"You have to know your own weaknesses and strengths," Ino explained, "and know your partner's. You can enhance each other's strengths, or cover each other's weaknesses. So consider each other's strong and weak points and ask yourself what you have to offer. Simple!"

"When laid out like that it doesn't sound complicated..." Tenten said.

"That's the thing. It's not complicated, but everyone expects it to be, so they don't even try," Ino said, Chouji nodding along.

"Thank you for the advice, noble Ino-sama," Shino said, voice and expression deadpan. The table was silent as they all looked at him long enough for him to regret speaking at all. They all erupted in laughter. Shikamaru looked up with a confused expression. He sighed, relieved he hadn't made a fool of himself.

Tenten's foot bumped against his ankle and she hugged her stomach from laughing.

 

*****  

Second Hokage Lord Senju Tobirama

 

"This is my favourite part of the festival," Tenten said excitedly, tightening the hold on his arm. Shino looked around.

"I expected more weapons, or scrolls."

This was where the superstitious sold their wares. Chakra compasses, crystals, teas, charms, bird bones... An odd scent filled the air here.

"I'll show you around," Tenten said, "if you have any questions just ask me, I'll explain what it's for."

They walked along the long line of stalls on one side of the street. They were connected by their elbows still, and not entirely necessary. Shino didn't feel the need to break their connection. It was a physical reminder he wasn't an unwanted tag-along.

Tenten ran her hand along a cluster of hanging charms. They clattered with dull wooden thuds. She smiled, happy for some reason.

"Do you believe in these things?" Shino asked after observing her.

"Ehm, not strictly speaking. It's a fun hobby, something other than shinobi stuff. But it's interesting, you know?" she looked at him, uncertain. "I mean, there's so much inspiration in these mythos."

"You appreciate the story and supposed abilities these things hold?"

"I suppose that's it," she replied, moving on. The next stall had a sign reading 'Fortunes'.

"Tenten-kun? How do you read fortunes?" Shino asked.

"With cards, like these," she gestured to thick decks of cards laid out on the table. "There's a lot of rules and it's pretty complicated. I can show you how it works sometime."

"You 'believe' or 'appreciate' these cards?" He picked up a bound deck, turning it over in his hand. Tenten shrugged.

"Both, I think."

The odd scent was getting much stronger as they kept moving. They neared a tall tent with holes at the top, where smoke whirled out.

Tenten whistled low.

"Fortune telling by smoke? I've only read about this. It's from the Sand, I think... Or the Cloud?"

Shino saw Tenten's eyes linger at the opening of the tent.

"Do you want to look closer?" he asked.

"You don't mind?"

"It'll be... interesting."

They crept closer, trying to peer into the dark tent. It was bigger than it looked at first glance. The attendant at the smoke-filled tent bid  them to wait for the seer to finish her current reading.

Tenten fidgeted with some trinkets from her pocket, a smile steadily growing the closer they got to the entrance.

He glanced over the table of wares they sold, and something caught his notice. Small, flat boxes. Silvery, golden, tin, patterned, square, circular. Like the gift the old woman gave him on the mission with his father.

"Tenten-kun," Shino murmured and pointed, "What is the purpose of these little boxes?"

"They're called love tins," Tenten replied, going closer to them. "You put your feelings inside of it, and give it to someone to treasure."

"Put feelings inside of it?"

"Romantic feelings, affection, strong friendship, support..." Tenten listed, picking up a round tin.

"Exchange these with each other, and keep your affections alive over great distances." The attendant appeared next to them. "Be careful to not open it and turn it over, or the love will fall out and get lost."

"Naturally..." Shino said.

"Would you like a matching pair? Two for one of the 'Lovers' series, only today," the attendant gestured to a row of matching boxes. Tenten shook her head fast.

"No, we're fine."

Finally it was their turn. They walked forward past the hanging cloth over the opening, into the gloom.

"Welcome children," a strange voice beckoned in front of them. A woman-the seer-sat on a cushion on the floor. A plate of embers burned next to her, and short sticks of incense laid in a pile on her other side. She bid them sit down on the cushions in front of her.

"You both hold this," the seer picked up a new stick of incense, lit the top and extinguished the flame with her thumb and index finger, leaving it just smoldering and smoking.

They held onto the incense stick together, and the seer stared at the smoke with a strange expression. The wisps of smoke shifted unnaturally into circles, spirals, and strange patterns. Shino watched the seer skeptically. Did she manipulate the smoke?

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked after a moment.

"I see..." she gestured towards the smoke with long fingers, "great love. Abundance of luck in health and wealth..." she spoke in a strange voice, as if in deep meditation. "And long lives in peace, and many, many children." She pulled in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and broke out of her 'trance'.

She looked at them with a smile, putting her hand on theirs, keeping them together as she took the incense back and extinguished it.

"You have a fine life ahead of you," she said.

"That's great, but we're not dating," Tenten said to her with a strained smile, pulling back her hand.

"I know," the seer said mysteriously.

Shino sighed, and was all too happy to be done with this. They were shinobi and unlikely to live long lives, and luck depended on perspective. They left the smoke-tent quickly.

"Did you find it informative?" Shino asked once they were out of ear-shot of the attendant.

"Let's go to the weaponsmiths." Tenten huffed and hooked their elbows together, although the crowd wasn't as thick as earlier.

"Let's." Shino said. He held onto her in return.

 

*****

Third Hokage Lord Sarutobi Hiruzen

 

"I am going to die," Tenten whispered, reaching forwards.

"I warned you," Kiba laughed, holding the puppy closer to Tenten. "Want to hold her?"

"More than anything," Tenten nodded. She held the pup in her arms and made silly noises.

"You want a puppy too?" Kiba held another pup at Shino with a wide grin.

"No," Shino dug his hands deeper into his pockets. He didn't feel up to antics today, he'd barely slept. He tried to blink the tired from his eyes. Kiba barked a loud laugh and returned the pup to its mother in the pen.

"You're staying to watch me and Akamaru's demonstration?" Kiba asked, arms crossed on the fence between them. He stood in the pen with a dozen puppies clawing at his legs. "We're gonna show 'em the double-headed wolf combination transformation."

"Of course, Kiba," Shino said. "I'm glad to support you beyond training and missions."

He imagined if he was going to showcase his clans special abilities he'd want Kiba there. But no one wanted to watch insects. Nin-dogs were far more popular.

A tiny little paw came on his shoulder. Tenten snorted as she put the pup close to his face.

"Why don't you love meeee? I'm so cuuute!" she said with a high-pitched voice. Kiba laughed again.

Shino shrugged the paw off his shoulder.

"Bad dog," he said, looking straight ahead. It was hard to breathe, dread clogged his lungs when he saw Tenten from his peripheral. She reminded him of the dream that kept him from sleep last night. A memory he actively tried to not think about. A field without colour. Unseen in a crowd. And Tenten stood next to him, suffering the same fate.

Kiba and Tenten continued to pester him with puppies until Kiba got told off for neglecting his duties. He took the puppy out of Tenten's hands and showed it around to the villagers around the pen. The puppies were adored by civilians, and Kiba inspired shinobi to get a nin-dog from the Inuzuka kennel.

The balls of fluff followed Kiba around the pen. One day their jaws would break bone and teeth rend flesh. Shino breathed slow and closed his irritated eyes.

"Tenten-kun," Shino said. "Your teammates. Have you fallen out with them?"

"No?" Tenten turned to him with confusion. "Why'd you think that?"

"You're spending the third day in a row with me."

"...Yes?"

"You shouldn't." She had no reason to, unless she had grown distant from her teammates and friends and had no other option.

"Why shouldn't I?" Tenten asked.

"You ought to spend more time with the rest of your friends. That is because..."  How could he word it? "It would be better."

Tenten sighed and averted her eyes.

"If you didn't want to hang out today you should've said that and not make up weird excuses. I understand if you're probably busy with other people."

"I am not, and that's not what I meant to insinuate." He pulled his gaze from a fat, sleeping puppy. He recognized Kiba's expression; he was pretending to not eavesdrop. He swallowed, he should've started this conversation away from Kiba.

"I only wondered why," Shino finished, lowering his voice. Kiba's ear twitched.

"Why what?" Tenten crossed her arms.

"Why are you spending the third day in a row with me?"

If she stood with him, she'd be overlooked.

"Because I wanted to. And Neji's tied up in Hyuga business, and Lee only wanted to train."

So she had no other options. Good. That made sense.

She put a hand on the fence and leaned forward, looking into his face. Her brows twisted up in concern.

"Shino-kun...?"

Kiba ran up to them.

"Demonstration time!" he said and hoisted himself over the pen-fence. "Come! Shino, help me and Akamaru with a thing!"

Kiba motioned for him to follow quickly. Akamaru appeared at his side from nowhere, tail wagging wildly. Tenten were just a few steps behind. Kiba slung an arm over Shino's shoulders and pulled him down.

"Remember what Kurenai-sensei said about trust?" Kiba whispered.

"Words are hollow, trust actions?"

"Tenten-chan wouldn't hang out with you if she didn't want to, right? So trust her when she wants to hang out. It's not hard."

"I'm not sure my friendship is beneficial to her."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba frowned and pushed him away, nearing the demonstration area. Shinobi with and without the Inuzuka face tattoos were gathered around it.

"I don't expect you to understand," Shino said, falling back a few steps to Tenten's side.

"Not if you don't explain so anyone can understand," Kiba huffed, then grinned. "Wish us luck, Tenten-chan!" Then they entered the field.

Tenten looked cautious at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. She didn't say anything. Neither did he. He wished he hadn't spoken up.

Tenten was clever. She'd figure out in time he was a detriment to her happiness and cut ties with him. He felt a dull pain in his chest for a beat. Why was he the one that had to be forgotten?

The crowd applauded and cheered in awe at Kiba's combination techniques with Akamaru.

 

*****

Fourth Hokage Lord Namikaze Minato

 

Shino had always found the monument for the victims of the Nine-Tails attack beautiful, yet awful. It stood for the dead, but was hewn from high quality stone, crafted with great skill. Impressive, and looming. It stood atop the cliff of the stone-faces with a view of the valley the Leaf was built in, as a reminder of what the fallen shinobi died to protect. The village, and its people.

Candles were placed on the steps of the monument, lighting up the stone-slab and its text. Hundreds and hundreds of candles were already placed, lit, and burned down, since just this morning.

When they saw it, they both fell into heavy silence. People were silent and reverent here. They neared the monument with candles of their own, waiting for a free spot. It was crowded, but so quiet. They lit their candles from the one next over. It was symbolic of the Will of Fire spreading among the people.

Shino's candle every year was dedicated to clanmembers who died. His father said they lost good people. He put his palms together, closed his eyes, and bowed his head.

Someone drew in a harsh breath next to him. He glanced to the side. Tenten stood in the same position as he, biting her lip hard and on the verge of crying.

He looked back down, stunned. What shoud he do? He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Should he, even? Who was her candle dedicated to?

Tenten stepped back, leaving room for another. Shino followed her, and he didn't adress her red eyes, or her trembling voice.

"You wanna get some dango, Shino-kun?" she said with an unconvincing smile.

"Yes," Shino said, still not liking dango.

 

*****

 

The plate of dango rested in Tenten's lap, her feet dangling off the overhang of a roof.

"You didn't have to buy if you weren't going to eat," Tenten said, although she hadn't complained when he gave her all of his.

"I wanted to," Shino said, leaning back on his hands, wind blowing in his face. "You seemed like you needed it."

Tenten's eyes were dry and voice steady.

"... I did. Thanks."

"... Can I ask who you lost in the attack? Your parents?" Shino asked, hoping he wasn't crossing a line.

"You'd think. Nah, my parents were dead before the Nine-Tails attacked," Tenten said with a shrug while chewing. "It was for the shinobi who found me as a baby in my dead parents campsite and brought me to the village. Apparently she wanted to adopt me," Tenten smiled sadly. "She gave her life in the attack. To protect me."

"Were they victims of bandits?"

Tenten shrugged.

"Her report only said they were covered in bugs, so they had been dead for a while. After she died they put me in the Kimura orphanage."

"I see," Shino said. He wouldn't ask more questions, this was personal information she didn't have to divulge. But he appreciated she did.

Tenten put the plate down and frowned down the street below. She was tense, got into a crouch and tapped on his shoulder as she passed. He followed her in a silent crouch, looking down the street in confusion. His kikaichu didn't show him anything noteworthy.

Tenten stopped and looked intensely at something. He stopped at her side, trying to see what she saw. She put her head at his level and pointed down. He followed the angle, and... Ah. In a secluded corner of an outdoor café amongst tall trees and flowers, nearly hidden from view, sat Kurenai and Asuma together. They held hands and looked fond at each other.

Shino looked at Tenten, and he understood he was going to follow her to eavesdrop. He didn't care for gossip, but he was drawn into Tenten's mischeif. They moved quick and quiet like they had practiced since they could walk, and reached the very rooftop above the café undetected. Tenten smirked and put a finger over her lips, pointing down. Shino nodded, settling next to her. Through the general noise he recognized their voices.

"-word is you're a natural at teaching, Kurenai-san. Your first genin team is praiseworthy."

"I'm only a guide, it's all them. They've accomplished a lot," Kurenai said, and Shino's breath caught in his throat. What were the chances this would be the topic?

"You even have an heir to teach. Shino-kun, right?" Asuma said.

Shino felt his stomach twist. Tenten jabbed him with her elbow lightly.

"I'm so proud of Shino's improvements, not only as a shinobi, but his personal growth. I believe he's going to be a great shinobi and leader of his clan."

"How is his stealth?"

"Well... It could use some work, it seems."

"The same could go for his friend."

"That would be Tenten-chan."

Shit. They had been detected from the beginning, Shino realized with a start. He grabbed onto Tenten and they leapt backwards. As they fled he heard their laughter. They didn't stop running over the rooftops until they were halfway across the village atop a water tower.

"Seems we've still got things to learn, heeh..." Tenten said and sat down, heels hitting the metal with a dull echo. She snapped her fingers. "I forgot my dango..."

"Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei are very skilled. I'm not surprised," Shino said, getting down next to her. His heart had skipped a beat listening to the praise she spoke of him. He felt a massive relief he didn't know he needed. He wasn't a disappointment to Kurenai. Despite being detected so fast, he felt at ease.

"She sounded a lot like Gai-sensei," Tenten said.

Shino merely hummed in reply. He considered Gai out of touch with reality. Naìve and blind to the truths of shinobi life. Negligent of Tenten's training needs. But at least he was supportive, apparently.

A moment of comfortable silence passed, and Tenten announced she was going home.

"See ya tomorrow," Tenten said with a wide smile, kind of uneven, but it fit her face nicely. His smile was small and barely there, but he couldn't hide it as he watched her leave.

 

*****

Fifth Hokage, Lady Senju Tsunade

 

The Lady Hokage had called all genins for a mandatory demonstration of medical techniques. When Shino came across Tenten in the crowd, she was as excited as he'd ever seen her.

"Hokage-sama's a medical genius," Tenten said, wringing the strap of her shoulderbag, "I can't believe we're going to see her perform!"

The purpose of the demonstration was clearly to drum up interest for medical techniques. Tsunade had patients from the hospital with minor injuries up on the raised platform, and healed their broken bones in a few minutes.

He and Tenten stood at the very front of the crowd, behind the barriers. She hung on each of Tsunade's words. Amongst the other faces in the front row he noticed Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto, who all watched the green glowing chakra around Tsunade's hands. Standing out next to Naruto was a man with a mane of white hair, and red markings under his eyes. Some people never reached above the rank of genin, he supposed.

Once the demonstration was finished, Tsunade turned to her audience.

"Any questions?"

"TALK ABOUT THE UZUMAKI!" Naruto hollered immediately, jumping up as if to get over the barrier. A confused murmur erupted in the following silence, followed by the white-haired man laughing loudly.

"Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked, wandering over to Naruto. "I expect you to enroll in the medic-nin initiative for asking an unrelated question, Naruto!"

"Sure, whatever! Uzumaki!" Naruto pounded on the barrier with a fist.

Tsunade sat against the table of medical tools and scrolls.

"Very well. The Uzumaki clan were related to the Senju clan, who founded the Leaf. My grandmother was an Uzumaki. Mito was her name. It's why we have their red spiral clan symbol on our Leaf uniform. They have enormous chakra capacity and stamina, capable of reaching beyond 100 years of age.

"They hailed from Uzushiogakure, The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. That village is destroyed now, and the Uzumaki are spread to the winds. Is that enough, Naruto?"

"Why were they destroyed? That's bullshit!" Naruto cried out.

Tsunade sighed.

"Don't they teach you anything in the Academy? They were killed by their enemies who feared their mastery of sealing techniques." Next to Shino Tenten drew in a sharp breath. "Which is frankly an underappreciated skill. Sealing is a type of space-time technique, and in the right hands can become very powerful. Like the second and fourth Hokages."

They had only been taught the broad strokes of the Uzumaki clan in the Academy, and he understood why Naruto wanted to know the fine details, as an Uzumaki orphan. But he shouldn't have derailed the medical demonstration. Shino turned to Tenten, who looked starry-eyed at her role-model, and he forgave Naruto's outburst.

"Any questions about medicine?"

 

*****

 

"Could-- could you please sign this, Hokage-sama?" Tenten held out a scroll to Tsunade. "You've been an inspiration to me."

"Of course," Tsunade said and procured a pen, "are you interested in becoming a medic-nin?"

"I tried it, but I can't get the hang on it," Tenten looked embarrassed to say it to her hero, "but I do sealing techniques."

"Oh," Tsunade looked Tenten over again, reassessing. "Are you any good?"

"I'm average," Tenten laughed nervously, waving her hands in front of her. Shino stepped up and spoke over her shoulder.

"She's very skilled, Hokage-sama," Shino said. Tenten yelped and elbowed him, pushing him away. Tsunade laughed, and Tenten's face turned red.

"Humility is fine, but don't undersell yourself. What's your name?"

"Just Tenten's fine."

Tsunade signed the scroll and gave it back.

"I'm expecting to hear about your successes, Tenten!"

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sa-- Hokage-sama!"

 

*****

 

The last night of the Hokage festival was always the most crowded and rowdiest night. Shino and Tenten had their arms locked together indefinitely lest they'd lose each other. When the sun set and the lanterns were lit, they jumped over the railing of the canal running through the village, and walked on the surface of the water, free of the overwhelming crowd. They weren't the only ones with this idea, meeting other shinobi.

Though they were still attached. It was habit at this point. Shino looked forward to resuming his regular schedule of training with his team, and with Tenten. He had a few ideas for their combination technique he wanted to show her.

"Oh, what's that?" Tenten stopped walking. A little cloud of kikaichu swirled towards them. It went around them in circles, then back up to the street. They followed the insects back up, arms slipping around each other as they righted themselves. This was a secluded street, with little traffic.

An old man dressed in Aburame clothes waited for them. Shino recognized him as one of the members of the elder council, and stepped away from Tenten as if burned, and bowed respectfully. Tenten also bowed, taking the hint.

"Young Shino-sama. Who is your friend?" the elder said with a surprisingly deep voice.

"I'm Tenten, Aburame-sama," Tenten said.

"Full name, please," the elder said with a frown.

"Kimura Tenten."

"Kimura? As in the orphanage?" He shook his head slowly. "You're a clanless orphan."

"Respectfully, my clan is Kimura."

"Hm." The elder turned around and walked away.

Shino shared a confused glance with Tenten. Why did an elder take interest in her? She hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"What was that about?" she asked once the elder was gone from view.

"I don't know," Shino said, intending to find out what his clan planned. He bid her good night, and hurried back home with a foreboding feeling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Kimura means 'tree village', which was kind of like a generic Leaf name. Like in Game of Thrones where bastards without a last name are called Snow in the north, orphans without a family name in the Leaf are called 'tree village'. 
> 
> Naruto never left on a training trip in this fic. Jiraiya came to train him there instead. I have a timeline somewhere. This is about one year into Naruto's training trip in canon, for reference. 
> 
> There was so much I wanted to write here and now I can't remember any of it. Phooey.


	11. Marriage Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino spends five days of the Hokage festival with Tenten, growing close friends. A seer reads their fortune: they'll have long lives, happiness and many, many kids together. Shino and Tenten sneak up on Kurenai and Asuma but are discovered at once. Tsunade drums up interest for healing techniques and talks about the Whirling Tides village's awesome sealing techniques, and Tenten meets her hero. An old man, part of the Aburame elder council, frowns upon learning Tenten is a clanless orphan with the name 'Kimura'. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  A contract of marriage has been drafted and approved. All it needs is Shino's signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Do you hear that. It's the sound of me writing a chapter of a comfortable length. I'm trying to not hold myself to impossible standards. I don't need to write an epic-length chapter. I don't need to work on one chapter for weeks at a time before I publish. It's self-care. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! Added tags Arranged marriage, Father-son relationship.  
> Added Shibi to the character list because he's got/going to have a big enough part to warrant the tag.  
> Added Shino&Shibi tag because their relationship became an issue I want to tackle.

Jun 26th

"You'll be late to training today," his father said as he walked out of his study. Shino looked up from putting on his sandals.

"Why is that?"

"The elder council has summoned you."

Shino's eyes widened in terror.  

"Have I done something?" he asked. He walked out the door, following his father.

"No," Shibi said calmly, "Your fiancé has been chosen."

His... fiancé? As in an arranged marriage?

"The elder council couldn't do that without your permission," Shino said with a sharp voice. "Why? Because you're the clan head."

"I am clan head, not a dictator. This will be good for our clan," Shibi said, leading him towards the Aburame meeting hall.

The Aburame compound was stacked with houses and apartments. They lived on top of each other in a neat and ordered fashion, akin to that of a beehive spanning several blocks. Only a few houses were more grand than the others, decorated and painted and standing out. They cultivated greenery in their reserved part of the heart of the Leaf, encouraged nature to live with them. The treecrowns rustled above them.

"You weren't against it?" Shino asked, holding back his anger and betrayal in his voice with difficulty.

"I was, but I have only one voice."

"Your voice overrules theirs," Shino said.

"That is not how I run this clan," Shibi said sternly. Shino chewed on his tongue.

"... Your fiancé is a fine woman of good birth," Shibi continued, "and a skilled warrior," Shibi said as if it would make him want to marry a stranger.

He wanted to protest, say no and walk away.

Though his father was right when he said it would be good for the clan. Alliances forged by marriages were a good thing. He knew that. Naïvely he didn't think it'd apply to him.

His life choices weren't only his choices. He influenced the success of his entire clan. Some choices had to be made for him:

Symbiotic relationship with kikaichu.

Becoming a shinobi.

His spouse.

Maybe even the number of his children.

Shino understood this with bitterness.

They reached the meeting hall. It was built on a natural hill and so had long steps leading up to the actual building. The clan crest was painted on the large doors, though faded. Shino stopped while his father climbed the steps. Shibi stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Shino?"

Shino's jaw was too tight to speak.

Shibi sighed and walked back down, crouching on one knee and looked up at him. Shino saw his frowning weather-worn face, and looked off to the side. 

"There's years until you're of marrying age," Shibi said in a gentle voice that Shino immediately despised. His father wasn't comforting. His soft voice was fake, and he wasn't fooled. "You have time to come to terms."

"Will I meet her?" he grit out.

"Not until shortly before the ceremony."

"Why?"

"She's far away."

"Why did the elder council choose a fiancé for me?" he asked, and Shibi was silent for a beat.

"... Why do you think they chose a fiancé for you? A fiancé with such a distinguished family name and reputation?"

Shino wished he had a high collar to hide his face behind. The hood left his expressions exposed. He bit the inside of his cheek hard. Shibi spoke again.

"It was to discourage you from falling in love with someone whom you won't be allowed to marry. ... Do you understand?"

Shino nodded.

*****

"Young Shino-sama, do you wish to inspect the contract?" the old man who questioned Tenten during the end of the Hokage festival asked, sitting in the middle of a row of the old women and men who made up the elder council.

He said yes, and a young genin carried the paper upon a clipboard over to him. It was too businesslike for his taste.

The elder council watched him intently with their dark shades, hoods and high collars. Frowns and lined faces. Scrutiny and judgement. They had experience and knew more than he, Shino told himself, slowly reading through the marriage agreement.

The silent presence of his father next to him didn't ease him. He might as well be alone.

It wasn't an easy process to find someone willing to marry an Aburame. It took significant effort, promises and bribery. The elder council had spent valuable resources on him, and they didn't do that for just anyone. Guilt washed over him as he read the agreed upon terms.

He quickly signed his name at the bottom of the contract.

*****

He expected his father to depart once this business was taken care of, yet Shibi followed him to his team's training ground. They didn't speak between them for a long while, and Shino didn't care either way.

"What if I don't like her?" he asked.

"You don't need to like her to produce an heir. You signed the contract, Shino," Shibi said with admonish.

That's true. He'd seen many loveless marriages in his clan who still had children together. He hadn't imagined it'd be his lot. He tried to get familiar with the idea and felt a deep sense of dread.

"Likely you both will have lovers or partners outside of marriage. You ought to come to an agreement with her once you meet."

"Is that allowed?" Shino asked baffled.

"No. But we still do it. It's more common than everyone likes to pretend."

Shino glanced at his father. 'We'? Did his father have anyone else beside Shino's mother? Did he have other children, even?

If his father sensed his question he didn't answer it.

*****

During team practice with Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata, he quietly mulled over his future. Later when Kurenai and Kiba departed, he and Hinata were joined by Tenten. An impromptu spar occured. Once they paused for a break under a tree, Shino blurted out in the middle of their conversation that he now had a fiancé.

Tenten and Hinata watched him with wide eyes, bottled water halfway raised to their mouths. Hinata was the first one to react.

"Congratulations, Shino," Hinata said with a smile, although sympathetic. As a Hyuga, she understood his situation.

"An arranged marriage?" Tenten asked, wiping sweat from her brow. "People still do that?"

"It's common in the old clans," Hinata said with a low voice, "even though it's fallen out of practice for the common people. It's for alliances and gaining influence."

Tenten gulped down water from her bottle, then handed it to him. She frowned and shook her head.

"It's cruel. Why did they think it was a good idea?"

Shino thought over his next words while slowly taking a drink. Hinata looked at him with a sad expression, any pretend joy for his sake gone.

"They feared I would fall in love with someone whom I cannot marry. Their logic is that I won't pursue anyone now."

"It wasn't me, was it?" Hinata drew in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, Hinata," Shino quickly said, interrupting Hinata's self-depreciating thoughts. She wasn't valued by her father and believed herself to be a disgrace. "They strongly hinted I wouldn't be allowed to marry anyone without a worthy family name. Hyuga is a valued clan, so it's not you."

Hinata looked at Tenten, then back at him with a question in her eyes. Shino nodded. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Me?" she croaked.

"Your name wasn't mentioned, but I believe so."

Tenten blinked fast, looking between him and Hinata.

"Then... I'll explain that we're only friends and they'll undo the arranged marriage!"

"I signed the contract this morning. Don't try to do anything to stop it." Hinata pulled on the string of her hood as he spoke. He looked up at the sky through the leaves. "I am glad to do this for my clan. It will bring good things."

"But you don't even know her?" Tenten leaned forward on the grass.

"That doesn't matter," Shino said, voice drifting. The sky was very blue today. He didn't look at it enough.

"It does too!" she pounded her palm into the grass once for emphasis.

Shino pulled in a deep breath of the peaceful sky, and looked straight at Tenten.

"Not for me."

She drew back as if slapped and stared at him. Hinata twirled the string around her finger.

"So because I'm a Kimura, an orphan... I'm not even an option?"

"... Correct."

Tenten's expression turned to anger. Shino held out her bottled water and she snatched it back.

"I'm proud to be part of the Kimura family! We're strong, and many! Yet we're all considered lesser!" her voice rose as she continued, Hinata put a hand on her shoulder but it was shrugged off. "I could marry whoever I want to!" Tenten snapped.

That wasn't true, but he didn't say it. She was understandable upset for the insult he'd just delivered to her name. Tenten picked up her training equipment and stood up and left in a huff.

He and Hinata looked after her but didn't pursue. Hinata would not be allowed to marry Tenten either because of her family name. She understood.

They watched the sky together for a long while.

*****

"Shino, Tenten-chan told me to say she won't make it for your training," Kiba said.

*****

"What is it, Ino-san?"

"I was supposed to pass on that Tenten's busy this sunday, so no combination practice."

*****

"Oh? Um, Tenten left on a mission yesterday. You didn't know?"

"No, Hinata."

*****

Everyone he briefly knew in his graduating class passed him some version of this message. By now he didn't expect her to show up and stopped going to their usual training field.

*****

While running errands for Michi in town he passed a bookstore. He glanced in for but a second and stopped in his tracks. He hadn't seen Tenten in a long while. As if she stopped existing. Yet there she stood with a thick book in her hand, reading the back of it. She had her shoulderbag and hoodie with the Uzumaki whirls on the shoulders.

His heart pounded hard and fast all of a sudden. He wanted to go in and greet her, but should he? She had clearly distanced herself from him. Did he have the right to approach?

Suddenly she looked up. He was certain they looked right at each other.

Tenten quickly disappeared deeper into the bookstore, out of his sight. Shino walked on.

He understood. The insult offered to her was severe. She deserved a friendship that was better than his, whose clan rejected her on principle.

Despite that he wasn't at fault, he'd take responsibility and accepted her choice without protest. He'd known all along she'd realize he wasn't a good choice for a friend. Soon she'd forget about him.

He thought he'd prepared himself for it, yet it still hurt.

Lately everything hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love a rollercoaster. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll bring you the next one when it's finished. :) How will Shino get out of this one, eh? 
> 
> I got hit with some depression lately and I thought 'ah, now i'll be able to write depressed shino more accurately if i draw from my own experiences' but I literally lost interest in doing anything except walking my dog. So that backfired. Haha...


	12. A Student of Yuhi Kurenai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  The elder council arranged for Shino to be betrothed to a woman of a worthy name, to dissuade him to fall in love with someone he wouldn't be allowed to marry (Tenten). His father was against the arrangement, but obeyed the majority votes of the elder council, even though he has the power to overturn ALL their decisions. Shino shares the news with Tenten and Hinata. Hinata is sympathetic to him. He hints Tenten is considered unworthy as she's an orphan, and she leaves in anger and avoids him completely from then on. Shino understands. Everything hurts. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino realizes who his teacher is, and what she is able to offer him, training-wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back!

 

July 30th

 

Shino's kikaichu didn't react to the figure he saw with his eyes, and he realized he was tracking an illusion. Kurenai on the forest floor disappeared in the blink of an eye, and a hand touched his back. He whirled around fast-too fast-and lost his balance.

Kurenai's reflexes saved him from falling and pulled him back onto the branch of the tree. He braced himself against the trunk and felt embarrassment burn his face.

"Better, but not invisible yet," Kurenai said while zipping up her jacket in the chilly evening air. Shino faced another direction. He knew how to take a fall from this height with acceptable injuries. She shouldn't need to save him from his blunders. "I already found Kiba and Hinata and sent them home."

"You still found me," Shino said bitterly. They'd been drilled in stealth and effective stalking ever since the Hokage festival, and yet he was still average, still made foolish mistakes. He didn't even notice when Kurenai had trapped him in an illusory technique.

"I'm a jounin. I have to excel in many fields."

Yes. Kurenai's specialization wasn't even stealth, but in illusory techniques. If she was this good at stealth, imagine—

"Sensei!" Shino turned to her. Kurenai startled.

"Yes?"

"Teach me illusory techniques!"

"What?" her eyes widened, "How do you mean?"

"You're a master!" Shino exclaimed.

A master without pupils with the disposition nor interest for her greatest skill! A travesty, honestly! Why was Kurenai assigned them in the first place? He should have realized it long ago; Kurenai was his one shot of making a name for himself and be worthy of his future responsibilities! Imagine the caliber of her techniques... and he only knew the mere basics from the Academy.

The need to prove himself anything but a burden-despite his father's assurance he wasn't-was as real as hunger, and he was starving.

Kurenai watched him with narrow eyes and suspicion. He felt studied.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai asked with disbelief.

"I've been a fool to not learn the skills you know best. Please," Shino bowed low, fists tight in his pockets. If his teacher wouldn't do this, who could he turn to? No one.

Kurenai closed the distance between them and told him to stand up. She looked determined at him.

"I'll teach you."

"I won't disappoint you," Shino swore.

She nodded seriously.

"Out of the three of you, you have the cards stacked in your favor. Your chakra control is well above average from controlling your insects. Whatever you do, never lose that advantage."

*****

Shino sat on the floor of his room with hands pressed together in a focus seal.

Laid out on his desk were well-worn volumes on illusory techniques: handbooks, basic and advanced texts, theories, studies to deepen his understanding of chakra, diagrams and charts. Kurenai had insisted he loaned her own personal textbooks that same day, and every day after training since she gifted him another textbook on the subject. He didn't understand much of it yet, and he studied every waking moment so that he would.

Following her advice, he took every chance to practice chakra control. Every night he fell into his bed on the edge of exhaustion. He fell unconscious more than fell asleep, and dreamt of nothing. 

He should ask her for more advanced chakra control exercises to progress faster. Likely his father knew something, but Shino avoided speaking with him.

There was a knock on the front door downstairs. He kept his position and let Michi deal with it. Michi had some business with his father most days it seemed, and was a near constant presence in their home.

He couldn't shake the feeling Michi was there to keep track of him, as if they feared he'd abandon his duties, clan, and village, just for being engaged against his will.

A knock on his door. Shino acknowledged it. Michi's voice came through a crack.

"Shino-sama. A visitor."

The door opened wider and he saw an unfamiliar Aburame woman with a scarf wrapped high. She was his height and looked around his age. She bowed at the threshold.

"Aburame Jun," she said. "Kurenai-sensei sent me."

"Come in," Shino bid her, motioning for the spot in front of him. Michi closed the door as Jun sat on her knees, silhouetted by the window behind her.

"How do you know Kurenai-sensei, Jun-kun?" Shino asked.

"I lied. I don't know her and she didn't send me."

"For what purpose would you do that?" he asked with a raised brow. His kikaichu laid heavy and tired in his body, unmoving. They twitched now and then.

"I'm apprenticed to Aburame Masa-sensei," Jun said.

"I know of her. She trains spies?" Masa had stood on the stage next to the Hashirama actor and represented all Aburame. Her insects had done strange things Shino didn't understand.

"Undercover informatives, yes. I can teach you illusory techniques your sensei can't," Jun said, sounding pleased.

"Is that so?" Shino murmured. She had a guarded expression, hands still on her thighs. "And that would cost me what?"

"Masa-sensei is the keeper of a theatre that was damaged in the attack by the Sound and the Sand. She's trying to find funding for repairs, but no one wants to pay. Recently she petitioned the elder council but was rejected," Jun finished, her silence expectant.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shino said, understanding what she hinted at.

Jun's pokerface cracked.

"Convince Shibi-sama to fund the reparations and I'll teach you illusory techniques."

Jun was clever, Shino gave her that.

"I have something you want. But I won't consider this proposal. Why? Because I don't know that you have anything I want."

Jun held out her hand.

"Look," she said. A red dragonfly sat on the back of her hand. It flickered through a spectrum of colours and disappeared.

"Invisibility?" Shino looked back at Jun. Jun smirked cocky, and her body crumbled away in a cloud of black kikaichu and out his window.

He looked after her. He put his hands together and interrupted his chakra system, dispelling any illusion she might've implanted into him. She didn't reappear, so had she really just left? What was the purpose of that?

The sound of the door being slammed open downstairs. Footsteps running up.

"State your business!" Michi's voice came from the corridor outside.

"We're here for the heir," an unfamiliar voice returned. "Stand down or die."

Shino jumped to his feet, kikaichu swirling out of his sleeves. Was this an assassination attempt? They were here for him. Should he help Michi, or escape through the window? As he weighed his options he froze. There was a chakra signature where Jun had sat as if she was still there.

So this was an illusion. He breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of battle grew louder outside his door. He put his palms together.

"Release."

Nothing happened. He must've been more exhausted than he thought. He frowned hard and did it again with the same lack of result.

"I'm warning y—" Michi stopped talking and something or someone bumped into his door. He heard it slide down. Blood began pooling through the crack under the door into his room.

Shino breathed faster, realizing Michi had been killed trying to protect him.

No. This was an illusion.

"Release!" he said with more force. He couldn't break out of the illusion. How was this possible? He swallowed hard and eyed the growing puddle of blood.

"I understand, Jun-kun," he said, looking down at where Jun was sitting, hidden from his perception. "End the illusion now."

The door was kicked off the hinges and shinobi in black robes and grey animal masks stepped over Michi's corpse to surround him. A man stood behind him with a fist in his hair and the tip of a kunai pointed against his throat. He felt the tension in his skin and dared not breathe. His kikaichu didn't find anyone to attack and couldn't help him. He was helpless.

"End the illusion," he said, hearing breathing, smelling blood and dirt. This wasn't real. He trusted his kikaichu beyond his own senses, yet his body didn't. His heart pounded out of his chest. "I can't dispell it," he admitted, hoping that's what Jun wanted to hear.

It wasn't, as a voice laughed behind him and he felt his hair pulled.

"What illusion are you talking about?"

Shino's heart skipped a beat. It's not real it's not real it's not real it's not—

"I'll talk with my father," Shino bit out.

The assassins were gone and he gasped as he was released— no, when he realized he never was restrained in the first place. He ran shaking fingers down his throat all the same, still feeling the ghost of the kunai. He shook with adrenaline and Jun chuckled low.

"To think you'd be this rattled, Shino-sama."

"... How did you do that?" Shino asked, lowering himself down. "Why couldn't I dispell it?"

"It's a very useful technique, isn't it?"

Shino agreed. To be able to trap someone without the use of a special clan technique was unheard of. If he was able to do this... He could hide his presence from his target indefinitely and take them out without risk to himself. He would become invisible.

"Thank you for accepting my proposal," Jun said and reached into her pocket.

"I make no guarantee I can convince my father of anything," Shino said with narrow eyes.

"I'm sure you can be persuasive. Here," Jun handed him a small glass jar with black insects inside. "It's flesh-eaters. They're good for practicing chakra control."

"It's a dangerous way of training." This was at his father's level. He couldn't possibly do this.

"It is," Jun said gravely. "Be careful." She stood up and bid him good evening, leaving out the door.

*****

He woke up in the dark of night with fear deep in his chest.

A nightmare, fueled by his stagnation.

He sat down on the floor with crossed legs, reached under his bed and pulled out the glass jar of flesh-eaters. He watched them in the dark for a moment.

He'd risk injury or death by using these. But if he could control them... It was worth the risk, he decided.

When the sun rose his forearms had lines and smears of dried blood where the larger-than-a-kikaichu insects had burrowed into his flesh.

His perception of the world had shrunk to just him and his insects, so when Michi knocked on his door to wake him up he startled.

He feared he'd lose control of the flesh-eaters, but they were as docile as his kikaichu. He released the focus seal and looked at his red-smeared arms with satisfaction.

Progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to ship Shino with any OC. Just lettin' ya know, in case anyone was a-worried.
> 
> In previous iterations of this chapter I tried to explain how illusory techniques worked, every aspect of it. I decided to not do that. I try to make the relevant info easy to find, and burying it in data-dumps won't help anyone.
> 
> Masa means 'straight-forward'  
> Jun means 'obedient', and a dozen other things depending on how you spell it. 
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but you can only work on the same chapter for so long, you know? I'm glad it's out now and I can keep moving the story forward.


	13. Mission Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino and his team are drilled in stealth. He begs Kurenai to teach him illusory techniques so he can try to improve his abilities as a shinobi and be worthy of his future as clan head. He is approached by Aburame Jun: an woman his age and apprentice of Aburame Masa. Jun offers to teach him an unbreakable illusory technique IF he can make his father overturn the elder council's decision, and fund the repairs of her master's theater house. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Team 8 are assigned a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for your patience while my internet was down. I have been muchly productive, so look forward to updates! :] I know it's been a while, so I hope the chapter summary refreshes your memory a bit. I try hard to not make the plot complicated.

Sep 30th

 

"Man, your dad's strange though," Kiba said with eyes fixed on the scroll under his hands.

"I understand why you have that impression," Shino replied from sitting next to him, "but what does that have to do with anything?" 

"He's probably nice," Hinata huffed, rising up from the ground and hit his open palm before lowering down again.

"All I meant was it's gonna be hard to trick him to pay for a theatre," Kiba said.

"It is," Shino agreed, closing his eyes and focused as Hinata hit his hand again. She sent out chakra waves from the chakra points in her palms-an ability only the Hyuga possessed-to disrupt his control of the flesh-eaters in his lower arms.

"Can't you just ask him?" Hinata asked at the peak of another sit-up.

Shino quietly considered it. The leaves rustled around them. He heard Akamaru's snoring and the pulsing sound of Kiba's healing chakra, and Hinata's breathing. It was very peaceful here.

"I can't just ask him," Shino said.

"Why?" Kiba asked at once.

"It won't change his mind."

He was arranged to marry to give his clan resources. He couldn't expect for other resources to be spent on repairing the theatre house when they already declined to, just because he asked for it.

Although he felt like if he talked with his father, he might... He didn't know. He closed his eyes tightly in confused frustration.

Kiba sighed and paused his healing chakra exercise, rolling his neck and looked at him. Hinata brushed her fingertips over Kiba's face instead of striking at his palm. Kiba yelped in surprise and slapped her hand away with a grin. Hinata grinned back and put her hands down behind her, legs crossed, and they started to talk.

Shino couldn't listen to them. He focused on all the flesh-eaters in his arms, triple-checking they weren't about to grind him up from inside. He had learned to control them relatively smoothly, but not as well as his kikaichu. He looked at his teammates.

"Idea," Kiba said, "why don't we pitch in for the repairs? We have lots of money between us."

"No. Our _clans_ have lots of money," Shino said, surprised the topic was still on his problem. "We have only the money we earn. We can't use clan resources for this."

"So what missions pay the most?" Kiba asked.

"Assassination missions," Shino said without missing a beat. He'd already researched the data and reached this conclusion.

"Great! We're great at assassinations probably!" Kiba said.

"Kiba..." Hinata said with a troubled expression.

"None of us have done an assassination mission before," Shino said, and she nodded hard. Kiba crossed his arms.

"Track down target, kill target, leave without getting noticed. Am I missing a step? We've done all three separately, so we can do them at the same time. Come on team, we can scrape together enough money."

Shino frowned and looked between them.

"We? It's I who need the money."

They looked at each other, then at him. 

"We're going to help you," Hinata said with a somber smile. "You want to learn that illusory technique, right?"

"Count on us!" Kiba grinned big.

Shino was touched and felt horrible. He didn't intend to make them feel pressured to help him or give him their money. He hadn't asked and yet they offered. Although it was in their interest he become more competent to not be a liability, he reminded himself. 

"Thank you. But this idea won't work," he said and took out Jun's empty glass bottle from a pocket. "Why? Genins aren't given assassination missions."

They continued to brainstorm after this, but came up with no ideas. Shino extracted all the flesh-eaters and could finally relax his focus. Kiba healed as many wounds he could on his lower arms, and and wrapped up the ones he couldn't in gauze. At this time Kurenai returned to them. She wore standard shinobi garb sans flak jacket, wearing a red jacket with a white band around her upper arm, depicting a line with opposing triangles around it. Was it a clan symbol or... clan pattern, Shino wondered.

She took out a scroll with a smile when she came close.

"What's our new mission, Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba sprang to his feet. Shino and Hinata stood up as well, and Kurenai handed him the scroll with a widening smile.

Shino read out loud.

"'Escort Hokage-sama's apprentice to the enclosed location. She's carrying rare, authentic Whirling Tides scrolls for translation.' Sounds important." Shino frowned and looked over the assigned jounin shinobi to complete the mission. It was empty. "Kurenai-sensei, you're not assigned to this mission?"

"You're overdue on your first mission without supervision," Kurenai said.

Shino kept reading while Kiba and Hinata high-fived behind his back. He tightened the grip on the scroll.

_Assigned shinobi:_

_Aburame Shino, genin, bodyguard_

_Hyuga Hinata, genin, bodyguard_

_Inuzuka Kiba, genin, bodyguard_

_Kimura Tenten, genin, mission target carrying scrolls_

"... I didn't know Tenten-kun was Hokage-sama's apprentice," he said, lowering the scroll.

"Tenten's the top pupil of the initiative," Hinata said with a hesitant look. Tenten wasn't a subject they spoke of, although she and Kiba were still friends with her.

"The medic-nin initiative?"

"The sealing initiative," Kiba said. "Have you been living under a rock? It started like a month after the festival." 

"Tenten really impressed Hokage-sama," Hinata said.

"... Is that so?" Shino mumbled and passed the scroll to Hinata to finish reading through. He wished he could've heard this from Tenten herself and congratulate her. She had probably been very excited.

Kurenai watched him with a stern expression.

"Do not let the state of your relationship affect the mission."

"Of course." He was still a shinobi of the Leaf. He would find that particular state of mind, his 'mission mode', and ignore it.

"Good," Kurenai nodded. "Now go and prepare. You leave at dawn."

*****

Shino was at the village gates too early. He stood on the gigantic threshold of the village, curiously watched by the gate guards, but not approached. Dressed in high-collared travel gear and hooded cloak, they could surmise his business there, and left him alone for now.

The sun hadn't risen, yet he was awake as ever, unable to relax. Tenten wanted nothing to do with him, and they were forced into close company? What were they supposed to do?

Mere minutes after arriving, a figure in travel-gear and cloak approached the gates. He recognized Tenten with a deep, bracing breath.

Why did she have to be early, too?

Shino stood still and straight-backed. He acknowledged Tenten with a nod as she came close enough. She had a backpack over her cloak, probably containing the scrolls.

She glanced at him and nodded back. She was only polite, Shino knew.

He felt an eerie disconnect as time dragged on, and shifted his weight away from her. They both seemed to pretend they didn't have history, or even knew each other. Probably for the best.

He stole a glance at her as she did the same thing. She looked hastily away, but with eyes shielded by his shades, he lingered. She looked in good health. Different, somehow, although she was physically the same. Her presence felt... Greater. 

The rest of their squad arrived eventually. They all got logged in the books by the gate guards and were on their way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me, I really hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> If you read this far, I should mention that I rewrote the first chapter, just tightened it up a bit, since the first chapter is the most important to attract readers. 
> 
> I would love to hear what your thoughts are!


	14. A Conversation, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino, Kiba and Hinata decide that assassination missions are the best missions to earn money fast, so they can pay to repair Aburame Masa's theatre house on their own. Shino is convinced Shibi won't choose to overturn the elder council's decision for his sake. Shibi hadn't stopped his arranged marriage, after all. But genins aren't assigned assassination missions. Kurenai gives them a mission they have to do without her: escorting Tenten with rare Whirling Tides scrolls. Shino learns Tenten is Tsunade's apprentice in the Sealing Initiative. Kiba is training to be a combat medic. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  Team 8 are protecting Tenten on a long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back. Please enjoy.

Oct 10th

 

Kiba and Akamaru ran first. Hinata after him, Tenten after her, and last was he. They travelled silent and unseen, guided by Kiba's sense of scent, Hinata's eye technique and his kikaichu in shifts. They avoided contact with anyone, ally or enemy.

Their route took them through a series of tall mountains with treacherous drops, with a dense forests of giant trees covering it. They kept off the path when they could.

If they kept up their current pace through the night they would find their destination at sunrise. Tenten insisted they set up camp one last time. Tenten had camp supplies stored away in her scrolls, and camping with her was a lot more comfortable than they were used to, so they agreed to her request.

Kiba, Hinata and Tenten stood gathered over a scroll, talking amongst themselves and laughing. Shino watched them with a tight chest.

"I'll check the perimeter," Shino said and walked away. He needed time away from them. It was taxing to see them talk as friends, as he and Tenten used to. He had no right to join in, and no one attempted to include him. He kept silent, unable to shake the feeling he was overlooked by his own team.

He walked for a long while, until his breaths were too shallow and spots blinked in his vision. He stopped and steadied himself against a thick tree, and put a palm over his heart. It pounded like a hummingbird's wings.

He sat down on his knees on the mossy ground, hands in a seal and made himself focus and breathe slow. Reminded himself he was on a mission. He took a deep breath.

Perimeter check.

He released kikaichu as far as they could reach. He shifted his weight to allow bloodflow and waited. His thoughts turned back to camp, and to Tenten.

Neither of them had spoken to the other directly yet. It was unprofessional to let their failed friendship impede their communication, but Kurenai wasn't here to scold him.

He couldn't wait for this mission to be over.

...?

He sensed three trained chakra signatures through his insects. He closed an eye and saw their faces to verify.

They were youths with swords at their hips. They had forehead protectors with the Sand symbol. Each of them with a slash across it, signifying them as self-proclaimed rogue shinobi.

The Sand were allies with the Leaf now, and traitors of the Leaf's allies were traitors to the Leaf.

Shino memorized their faces and searched for them in a copy of the Bingo Book from one of his pockets. He faintly smiled when he found their pictures.

The three of them were recently listed as missing-nin, disloyal shinobi who left their village without permission. They were to be brought to the authorities alive, or with proof of their deaths, for a small fortune in reward.

He should keep hidden and out of their way. But they were fresh genins... Inexperienced and easy reward money.

Reward money that could be useful to repair Masa's theatre.

He sent back a ball of kikaichu to camp while he climbed the giant trees and moved silently through the forest. He stood atop the branches farther down the path and watched them come closer.

They passed him by none the wiser.

He gestured a swarm of kikaichu to descend on the path in front of them. The Sand shinobi stopped as one, focused on his forming insect clone. Another formed behind them, and two of them turned around.  He got down on the forest floor while the Sand shinobi assessed their enemies in tense silence.

He covered himself in wildly buzzing insects and appeared as if out of a cloud off the path.

The trio got into battle stances, one target each. A short girl and a short boy targeted his clones. A tall girl targeted him.

"You wanna pick a fight, huh? Leaf bastard?" the short girl called, hand on the hilt.

"They're all clones, watch your backs," the tall one said.

Ensnaring minds was a complicated art that required intelligence and creativity. A skilled user of illusory techniques could trap a target through the five senses: Sight, touch, sound, smell and taste. Kurenai considered him proficient in only 'touch' so far.

Shino and his clones crouched down and put their palms on the ground. A thick carpet of insects flooded from their sleeves towards them. Their formation broke and they moved to attack, unsheathing their blades.

The kikaichu on the ground swarmed up and clouded their view, and he shot forward and tapped the boy on the elbow.

He used his clones to maneuver the the short girl to touch her shoulder. The tall girl sliced through the two clones with a cry, fixed her eyes on him, and raised her blade. Shino dodged the swinging blade thanks to sparring with Tenten. She raised her knee and got him in the stomach. He lost his breath, but his hand touched her ankle.

He backed up and fell over on the ground, kikaichu regrouping to swirl around him like a protective cloak.

This wasn't the close quarters combat his father had taught him, but it didn't need to be.

They surrounded him, swords pointed at him. He focused on his connection with his chakra in their bodies, still on the ground, and wove through a few seals in quick succession.

" _Sylvan Fetters_ ," he said under his breath.

From their view, he fell apart into a swarm of insects that fled into the sky. Green sprouts grew at their feet as they looked up. Their knees were enveloped when they noticed.

"An illusion!" The tall girl called and dropped her sword to put her palms together.

Shino couldn't allow that. Branches grew out and trapped her wrists, weaving thicker and thicker around their bodies, melding together until they were trapped inside a tree with heads and limbs sticking out.

Sylvan Fetters was a classic techniqe from the First Hokage's era, when everyone feared Hashirama's Wood Release. Kurenai would make herself appear to grow out of the tree above her foe and slit their throats. Shino saw no need for theatrics as he picked up the discarded sword and stood up. They didn't need to see death coming.

He had the edge against the short boy's throat and hesitated. Tenten would be here soon. He sensed the female kikaichus he placed on his team rapidly approaching.

She understood the need to kill when necessity demands. This scene... If he killed these defenseless youths-as he rationally should as they were traitors-he would smother any tiny chance that she'd accept his friendship ever again.

He desperately didn't want that. He still had a foolish hope that they would be friends again, and it would not die. His chest tightened as he wished he could just talk to her again. He lowered the sword.

The next moment his squad broke through the foliage and stood on the path behind him.

"Shino!" Kiba cried out in a panicked voice, seeing him stand in the midst of three enemies. Shino thrust out his empty hand and stopped them approaching with a wall of insects.

"They are not a threat!" he called out. "That is because they are trapped in my illusion! Do not harm them, as that would break my hold of them!"

He recalled the kikaichu and his squad approached him warily.

"Are you all right, Shino?" Hinata asked, palms raised for fighting. Tenten looked confused between him and the trio. Hinata or Kiba hadn't told her about his new specialization?

"I am all—"

"They're missing-nin," Kiba exclaimed and touched his own forehead protector.

"They're in the Bingo Book," Shino said. Kiba took out a kunai. 

"Nice catch, Shin—" Tenten grabbed Kiba's wrist .

"What are you doing!" she snapped.

"What do you think?" Kiba pulled away, upper lip raised and baring his fangs. "They're in the Bingo Book!"

"So we'll bring them in to the authorities. I have rope," she rummaged for a particular scroll.

"It's better to do this," Hinata said, also brandishing a kunai, "We have no idea what they could do in the future if they are allowed to grow stronger."

"No unnecessary killing," Tenten said. Her voice was lined with steel and eyes sharp like the edge in Shino's hand.

Then she looked at him and said his name.

"Shino-kun, isn't it right? Only kill when it's necessary. This isn't necessary."

...

Hinata looked at him with a sympathetic look. Kiba rolled his eyes and huffed. He swallowed hard and felt his pulse in his fingers.

Shino dug the sword into the dirt and let go of the handle, pushing his his hands deep in his pockets.

"It's enough to bring them to the authorities," he said. Kiba and Hinata shared a glance, Hinata nodded, and they put away their kunai. Tenten nodded firmly, satisfied, and unsealed thick coils of rope.

All of a sudden Shino felt part of his illusion shatter. The tall girl had broken out of his illusion-somehow!-and ran away with haste. Shino pursued at once with kikaichu swarming ahead of him to catch her.

They ran off the path, the trees thinning around them. Shino knew they were headed to the edge of a cliff. She was trapped, no way but down.

The girl rached the edge of the cliff and was swallowed by a cloud of smoke. A large bird emerged with wings spread wide. She crouched on its back facing him, hands in a seal and fury in her anguished roar.

Shino ran up to the edge of the cliff, hands stretched outwards. He could still stop her!

"DIE!" she screamed.

Shino's breath caught in his throat. A explosive tag went off behind him. The blaze didn't reach him but the burning heat did. He shielded his face and crouched down. Had he really not seen it?

He looked at the escaped rogue-nin upon her bird, his ears ringing and—

The ground under his palms and feet shifted. First slow, then all at once. The world moved up, and he realized he was falling. The explosive tag destroyed the unstable edge of the cliff and caused it to fall apart.

He jumped towards steady ground. Was he too far away? The ground fell under his weight over and over with each step.

Then he fell without purchase.

He threw a kunai with an attached wire into the wall, but when the wire tensed the dirt it dug into collapsed.

He looked down and understood he would not survive this fall. Time slowed down to an agonizing crawl.

Would he be killed on impact or crushed by debris? Buried alive and left to slowly die of blood-loss or lack of air? Which would he prefer? 

Hinata and Kiba would find him, but too late. His father would have a corpse to bury. It was fine either way. His headstone would look the same.

He released his kikaichu, they shouldn't pay for his mistakes. Suddenly his vision flooded with paper and formulaes in black ink. The long paper moved unnaturally and spun tight around his arm. He stopped falling with an abrupt jerk and his shoulder nearly popped free.

He heard a loud roar and he shot up over the broken cliff. Tenten crumpled the paper like rope and pulled hard. He crashed into the ground, rolled over the grass and dirt, tangled up in her unrolled scroll.

And then he saw the stars in the sky.

He wouldn't die. This shocked him more than knowing he would.

Tenten appeared over him, hands on his chest and pulling at his jacket.

"Shino-kun!"

"The missing-nin?" Shino asked.

"What? She flew away, nevermind that, just—" Tenten said frantically. "Are- are you OK? Gah! If we had just killed them back there this wouldn't have happened. And I was so close to not following you. You'd have died!"

Shino sat up, flinching at shooting pain in his spine, and freed his arm from the scroll. He retreated deeper into his mission mode, forced whatever he was feeling into the corners of his mind to look at later. A shinobi had to be able to compartmentalize well.

"Are your Whirling Tides scrolls safe?"

"Huh? Yeah, they're in my backback," she said.

"Good." Shino rolled his painful shoulder and hissed at the aching pain. He really, truly would have died. He thought he was making progress as a shinobi, as a clan heir, but he almost left his clan without their planned future. He physically ached at his incompetence. He laid back down.

Later. Think about this later.

"I need to collect myself. Go ahead back to camp, Tenten-kun. I'll catch up," Shino said, but she took off her backback and laid down next to him. Fine. She needed to make sure he didn't fall off the cliff again.

They looked up at the sky in silence. It was peaceful if he didn't allow himself to think or feel. It was nice...

"Shino-kun," Tenten said lowly.

"... Yes?"

"We could die at any moment."

"Yes," Shino said. So?

"I want to apologize while I am able to."

"For what?"

"For what? Ha! First off, Lee beat you up, and yes I know what that was really about. And your clan got you into a forced marriage deal just because we're friends. And just now, you—! You nearly died because I didn't want to kill the missing-nin. That's what I want to apologize for. Just. Take it or leave it," she huffed and crossed her arms.

Shino looked at her. She glared at the sky. If he would allow himself to feel, he imagined he'd be upset.

"I don't want your apology. That is because you're not the cause for any of those things."

"Sure I am." 

"I do not blame you."

"You have to be angry with me."

"I do not have to."

"But—"

"I don't like repeating myself," Shino said and looked back up at the sky. There was silence between them for a long moment, broken when Tenten sighed and laughed half-heartedly. 

"Hah, ah, you couldn't have told me this earlier? Great. Ugh. I mean, it's great you aren't angry, but..." She pressed her hands over her face and mumbled on.  

"I also want to apologize," Shino said.

"For what?"

For what? Did she just ask that?

"My clan offered great insult to your name."

"Yeah? They did. You didn't."

"As the heir I represent my clan," Shino explained with an even voice.

"I never held you responsible for that. It's that elder council of yours that need to apologize to me and every other orphan that didn't get adopted."

He pushed himself up with pure confusion and anger breaking through his barriers.

"I know you hold me accountable. Why? Because you avoid me. Why? Because I insulted you."

"I avoided you because I thought you blamed me for the marriage and Lee!" Tenten said, also sitting up. Shino swallowed hard.

"How did I give you that idea?"

"You didn't do anything," she said and put the backpack in her lap, hugging it to her chest. She looked very tired. "I thought you avoided me."

"Then we can stop avoiding each other now?" Shino asked. This was a stupid, farcical mistake? He was angry at everything and himself as he realized. No. Stop. Everything was peaceful when he didn't feel anything. He took a slow breath and pushed up his shades.

"Are you sure? My friendship might cause you more trouble," Tenten said lowly.

Before he could stop himself and center himself he opened his mouth and spoke:

"Tenten-kun, I have never been so miserable as when I couldn't spend time with you. You are nothing but good for me. I want to keep your friendship as long as you allow." Until she'd realize he was a liability and leave him behind.

Tenten looked at him with a stunned expression.

"... OK," she said, slowly breaking into a smile.

Shino nodded and closed his eyes. His father wouldn't get emotional in the middle of a mission. What would Kurenai think?

"Let's return to camp, Tenten-kun."

*****

"How's that?" Kiba said with hands pressed on his bare shoulder, healing chakra pulsing into his torn muscle fibers.

"Better," Shino replied. He sat shivering and shirtless to give Kiba access to his injury. After a while Kiba sat down with a long sigh and sweaty brow.

"You're improving fast," Shino said as he pulled on his metal mesh undershirt. He wrestled with his loose cloth shirt as Kiba snorted.

"I started practicing healing before the initiative. When you got knocked out that one time? I couldn't do anything and I hated it. So I went home and made Hana teach me the basics. Good thing I did!" Kiba looked up at him with a wide smirk. "And Kurenai-sensei call me the reckless one."

Shino looked down. His loss against Lee pressured Kiba into changing his path as a shinobi? That's...

"That's admirable," Hinata said and filled a bowl with soup from the boiling pot. She passed it to Shino with eyes fixed straight forward. She watched their backs with her Byakugan as they ate. With extra chakra focused in her eyes she saw farther, and caused her irises to emanate a pale, white light.

"I'm going to be the next Hokage," Kiba said and accepted a bowl from Hinata too, "so when it comes to my abilities I need to be smart and use my brain."

"Then I fear all hope is lost, Kiba," Shino said, and Hinata laughed into her spoon.

"Hey!" Kiba kicked out half-heartedly at his thigh.

This felt good. For the first time on this mission he felt as if part of the squad. Their banter continued, and Tenten looked between them all as their retorts flew around them with an amused smile.

Once their conversation died down and the pot was empty, they sat in silence. Kiba laid down with Akamaru as a pillow, and Shino and Hinata sat with crossed legs and focused on their own matters. Tenten looked troubled into the embers, shifting her gaze anxiously. She took a breath, and sat up straight.

"I need to tell you all something," she said with a resolute voice, "because it might be the last chance I get. You're my friends, and I want you to know."

"You're so serious all of a sudden," Kiba muttered and sat up.

"It's about me, and why I behave in a certain way. Why I might ask for your support sometimes."

"Pfeh," Kiba said and waved his hand dismissively, "everyone needs support. Of course we'll support you."

"You support everyone, though," Hinata said.

"Damn straight. 'Swhat a future Hokage does."

"Please continue, Tenten-kun," Shino said. Why was she so serious?

"How much do you know of an illness called 'Depression'?" Tenten asked, and Shino froze.

"Eeh, Hana told me a bit, I think? It was a long time ago."

"There are cases of depression in the Hyuga Branch family," Hinata said lowly, "but I don't know much about it. It makes you sad?"

"It could," Tenten nodded. "Mostly, it makes you unable to feel joy most of the time."

"That's the same as sad, though?" Kiba asked.

"Think of it like this: If you're not laughing, are you crying? No. In the same vein, if you're not happy, are you sad?" Tenten said, and Kiba hummed in thought.

Shino stared at her. Why was Tenten talking about depression? She couldn't...?

"It, ahem, it can make you blame yourself for things," Tenten continued with a glance at him and a sheepish smile. "I sometimes feel as if everyone would be better off without me. So, if it's not too much to ask... If I suddenly withdraw from you, you could— could you please check in on me that I haven't convinced myself you don't want me around? ... I don't want to end our friendships because of irrational thoughts." As Tenten spoke, her voice lowered more and more, until just above a whisper. She looked embarrassed.

Kiba shuffled over to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds like shit," he said. "Count on me, huh? I promise. I'll talk with Hana and find out everything I can."

Tenten chuckled weakly.

"You have my vote for Hokage," her voice voice was thick. Shino watched Hinata get on Tenten's other side and take her hand, speaking low. Shino couldn't hear for the pounding in his ears.

"You're saying that you have depression?" Shino asked. He needed it explicitly stated.

Tenten nodded.

He didn't believe it. She couldn't have depression. She was as close to perfect as a mortal could come. Not only ambitious, skilled and kind, she was beautiful and moved with grace in and out of battle. She wasn't a burden on him, or any of her many friends. How could it possibly be?

When his father suspected him of having depression, Shino told him that if a person felt they are a burden, that is because they are, not because of some illness. It drove Shino to constantly improve himself and never be satisfied of his progress in order to alleviate his shame and quiet distress.

So how could Tenten say she felt like he and everyone would be better off without her? It wasn't true.

Shino looked at his hands. They trembled. He put them into his pockets.

Could it be the illness wasn't just a convenient excuse? It was a real thing, then? Tenten suffered from it, and it was an upsetting thought all on its own. She didn't deserve to not see her value.

Was his father right about him? Did he have the illness as well? But he couldn't imagine himself as anything but a burden. He'd almost fallen to his death a few hours ago, so how could he be anything—

"—will be back in the village in a few months," Tenten said, and Shino looked up sharply. They had kept talking without his notice.

"You're not coming back with us?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"No. I have my own mission there. The Uzumaki master translates the scrolls, and I'm going to learn the contents. I come back once I am done."

"How long will that take?" Shino asked.

"I don't know. A few months at least."

Shino closed his eyes and held his breath. He'd need to wait even longer to make up for their lost time together. That was fine, he told himself. He was on a mission. Introspection and personal hopes come second to the objective.

"I understand," he said with a nod. He wished they'd talked things through at the village gates so he had more than a few hours to enjoy her company.

*****

Shino stood watch in the dark of night. His insects were spread far and wide. It was a calm night, so far. The two Sand shinobi left with Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata, had also escaped from his illusion and summoned birds and fled on their backs. It didn't seem they would return for revenge, to his relief.

The fire burned low behind him, two sets of thin mattresses on each sides. Kiba and Hinata put their mattresses together, with Akamaru snuggling up to Hinata. Tenten had put her mattress next to Shino's without a word. She slept now with the backpack next to her.

It was encouraged to sleep in close quarters or share bedspace during missions. It had the benefits of warmth, and built trust among fellow shinobi. He glanced over at Hinata and Kiba. It also encouraged relationships to form. Relationships that might build the future shinobi generation. 

Shino held a shuriken in one hand and a silvery box the size of a cigarette lighter in the other. He carved the Aburame crest into the lid of the love tin. Like 'flesh-eaters' it was poorly named, as it contained all sorts of affectionate feelings. 

He'd realized he hadn't told Tenten that he would support her when Kiba and Hinata had, and didn't know how to bring it up come morning. To ensure she wouldn't forget how much he valued her, he fished out the tiny thing from one of his many pockets. He turned the tin up-side down and emptied it from stray emotions, as per Tenten's instructions, long ago. Then he brought it up in his cupped hands and whispered into it.

"I missed you so much. I won't forget about you, I'll be waiting for your return, Tenten-kun. I love--" He startled himself.

He loved Kurenai, and he loved Hinata, and Kiba and Akamaru. His father, too, and Michi. Of course Tenten was amongst the people he treasured, he told himself.

"I love you," he barely breathed into the tin and quickly snapped the lid shut.

The watch on Shino's wrist vibrated. His guard shift was finished. Kiba was already on his way over, rubbing his eyes and groaning.

Shino got back to his bedplace and crouched down on Tenten's side. She had the strap of the backpack wrapped around her wrist. Envy stung him. She had this opportunity to learn hidden skills. He still had hurdles to pass before Jun taught him anything.

He put the love tin into her pack. It slid to the very bottom. He'd be en route to the Leaf by the time she found it, he hoped.

When he laid down next to her and got under the shared double-layered blankets, she stirred at his movements and rolled onto her back. Their sides pressed close together, and warm, calloused fingers brushed over the back of his hand. Reflexively he turned his hand over and their palms touched. 

Strangely he didn't tense up or panic. He didn't like being touched, but it was fine if it was her.

He were fine with many things if it was Tenten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you wanted to read on =) 
> 
> I don't think I've actually written the word 'depression' until this chapter. Huh. Just 'the illness'. Spoopy.  
> What did you think? I wanted to show how even people who seem happy and outgoing can have depression. I tried to have them ask Tenten how she could be depressed if she's always so happy, but I couldn't reasonably have them ask something so insensitive. 
> 
> Kiba becoming a combat medic is one of those things I've seen in very few fics, but it just feels right, you know?
> 
> DID YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT WEARING FISHNETS? IT'S SOME METAL MESH ARMOR? My mind was blown when I saw that post on tumblr. It is so obvious in hindsight.


	15. Signatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino captures three rogue-nin Sand genin in an illusion, but doesn't kill them out of respect for Tenten's dislike of killing. As a result, he falls off a cliff and is certain he is about to die, when Tenten saves him. Shino retreats into an emotionless mission mode, pushing everything to the back of his mind. She is rattled and they lie down. They find out they both thought the other was angry at them, and avoided each other needlessly, and agree to stop avoiding the other now.  
> Tenten shares with Shino, Hinata and Kiba that she has depression. Shino begins to believe depression is actually an illness and not a convenient excuse. Tenten is about to leave on her own mission the next morning. Shino regrets the time he didn't spend with Tenten, and makes her a love tin by whispering affections and 'I love you' into a small silvery box, and hides it in her pack. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  With the mission over, Shino enacts a plan of manipulation to become chuunin so he can accept assassination missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, and thank you for subscribing. I won't let you down! 
> 
> No added tags

Nov 11th 

 

Shino approached Kurenai after team training with a folded envelope from his pocket.

"Kurenai-sensei? Will you please sign this?" 

Kurenai took it with a curious look, flattened it and read aloud.

" _'Chuunin Promotion Application'_? You want to make chuunin that bad?"

"Yes. My father and I believe it is time," Shino lied. Kurenai hummed and continued reading.

" _'If the promoted chuunin should fail any of the next three missions, note they will be demoted to genin for five years.'_ That's quite a gamble. Are you sure?"

"I do not intend to fail," Shino said.

"No one does. ... _'Signature of approval required from current teacher, a parent/guardian, and approved by the Hokage. If the promoted chuunin dies within the first three missions there will be consequences for their teacher and parent/guardian for lack of judgement.'_ " Kurenai lowered the form and chewed on her lower lip.

The consequences were dire to convince genin to participate in the official exam. It was a popular way of gambling amongst the high society. No one explicitly told him this, but it wasn't hard to figure out why it was so difficult to get his hands on this form.

Kurenai still looked unconvinced.

"Sensei. I am intelligent and the strategist of my team. I can handle myself in battle, and you know my progress with illusory techniques. I need to reach a higher rank to hone my skills further." And to be able to accept low-ranked assassination missions. He'd spent a long time coming up with arguments that made him sound capable.

"Why hasn't your father signed this if he approves?" Kurenai turned the form over to show the unsigned dotted lines.

"As a sign of respect we would defer to your judgement," Shino said, making the lie flow from his tongue, "If you think I am ready, that is."

"I saw the data from the Forest of Death, and witnessed the elimination round. You'd be a chuunin now if the invasion hadn't happened." She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers with a deep frown.

Shino didn't dare speak and interrupt her thoughts. 

"If I sign this Kiba and Hinata will be one short in the next exam. Have you talked with them about this?"

"Yes."

"Are they also going to approach me with this form?

"I don't know."

Kurenai slowly smirked with a certain look in her eyes.

"Do you have a pen?"

Shino handed her the pen, barely believing this was happening. She signed it.

"Let me know when it gets through, Shino. I'll look for a promotion gift," Kurenai said and handed it back. 

"That's not necessary," Shino said, burying the precious paper deep in his pocket, holding on to it. 

"Of course it is!" 

*****

"Father, am I interrupting?" Shino knocked on his father's study and cracked the door. A dim light was in the room.

"Come in, Shino," his father's voice came. It was muted and tired. It was late at night when Shibi had come home and immediately went to his study.

In the room he found Michi sitting in a chair opposite Shibi's desk. Shino stopped and waited by the door as they promptly finished their conversation. Michi passed Shino with a nod, and closed the door behind him.

Shino ignored the chair and walked up to the desk and set the folded envelope in front of his father. He swallowed and steeled his nerves.

"What's this?"

"A form."

Shibi slowly took it and pulled out the paper. He held it closer to the dim lamp on the desk and read through it in silence, brows furrowing. Then he put it down and folded his arms together.

"Chuunin, huh? And your teacher believes you are ready for it?"

"She signed the form. You don't trust her?"

"This is a decision that could have terrible consequences."

"You'll only suffer consequences if I die within the three first missions," Shino said, and imagined he felt his father's eyes staring at him.

"The terrible consequence  _is_ you dying."

"Ah," he mumbled, embarrassed. His father folded it back into the envelope, unsigned. 

"I'll decide in the morning."

"Thank you for considering, father," Shino said, reminding himself to be patient. There was nothing he could say to persuade him of anything, Shino knew, so he left his study after that.

He headed to the stairs, when a voice came from the kitchen. 

"Shino-sama? A word?"

Shino walked back to the kitchen, seeing Michi washing his hands and drying them on a towel. 

"Yes, Michi-san?" 

"How did it go with your father?" 

"Good. What did you want?" He was not in the mood for small talk. Michi raised a brow. 

"Your father, he works a lot, doesn't he?" Michi asked. 

"He's clan head. It's a lot of work." 

"He could be more efficient with his assistants. He's not good at delegating," Michi passed him and spoke with a low voice, going down the step in the hallway and stepped into his shoes. He looked up at Shino. "Could you ask him to pass along tasks more instead of doing them himself? He won't listen to me, but he'll listen to you." 

Shino's brow twitched. 

"It's neither of our concerns how my father chooses to run the clan, is it?"

Michi was silent for a beat. Shino watched him with a fierce glare, a hostile buzzing deep in his torso. 

"I trust you understand I only speak out of concern," Michi said slowly. 

And Shino did understand. Michi had always been a caring person, in that subdued way his clan favored. He regretted his harsh tone at once. 

"Explain something you said before you go," Shino said, and Michi angled his head curiously. "You claimed that my father will listen to me over you. You're not the first person to say this. Why?" 

Michi smiled briefly. 

"You can tell, after a while. If you know him well enough. Whatever you ask, he will consider it."

That was factually wrong. If his father would give him whatever he asked for, he wouldn't be saddled with a stranger for a fiancé. Michi made it sound like he had his father wrapped around his finger, when Shino had no choice but to obey his decisions. 

"Sleep well, young Shino-sama," Michi said, and left.

*****

He entered the kitchen after a sleepless night and found the folded envelope on the table. Shino took out the form. His father had signed it.

The next minute he leapt over the roofs to the shinobi offices to leave it in the right hands and then wait on the wheel of paperwork to spin.

He still feared his father and Kurenai would talk with each other and realize he'd lied and manipulated them. But he'd have to take that risk if he was to make chuunin, earn enough money to win Jun and Masa's favor, and learn an unbreakable illusory technique, and be worthy of his future role in the clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the chapter! 
> 
> I ended up with a lot more use for Michi than I thought when I created him on a whim :) He's gonna appear a few times. 
> 
> Definitely look forward to the next chapter~


	16. His Son's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino convinced Kurenai and Shibi to sign a form that would promote him to chuunin. Michi asked Shino to convince Shibi to delegate tasks instead of doing everything on his own. Shino dismisses that possibility-his father won't listen to him. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  From a father's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all
> 
> No new tags added. Enjoy.

Nov 23rd

 

"It's been a while, Shibi-san," Yasu said, leaning back in the bench in the flower gardens. Shibi tried to relax.

"I've been busy," he said. "I've wanted to speak with you for a while."

"What about?"

He sighed and clasped his hands together.

"My son."

"Does he want another session?" Yasu said hopefully.

He shook his head. Shino hadn't said anything about that, and likely wouldn't. He considered his next words, loathe to intrude on Shino's valued privacy by sharing things with Yasu.

"He has nightmares," he settled on saying. "Severe ones. For a long while now." 

Yasu hummed with concern. He liked Yasu. Unlike clan politics she was raw honesty and no trickery.

"Do you know why?"

He had ideas, but didn't know for sure. He closed his eyes. If Yasu left him here he could probably fall asleep like this. 

"Shino hasn't talked with me about them. I see part of his hive outside his door. They can vacate their host during stressful nightmares. He doesn't know I know." Shibi had done the same thing as a child, and seen others do the same. "I'm not sure I should be the first one to mention it." 

"Why? Don't want to embarass him? He'll get over it," Yasu scoffed. "You need to step in if you're so concerned." 

"I have no right to be concerned about him any more. I..." Shibi reminded himself Yasu wouldn't judge, she never did, but he lowered his voice. "I don't have the right to call myself his father. I made him agree to an arranged marriage he didn't want. For the good of the clan. The clan comes first..." 

"Arranged marriages happen. Didn't he know that?" Yasu said. 

"I have the authority to oppose it. I wanted to, but I didn't. I can't even apologize to him. I have to be confident in the decision. That is why he won't seek me out for advice, or open up about his nightmares. ... I don't blame him." It broke his heart to speak it aloud. "When he's forgiven me, if he ever does, I'll wait for him." 

"You have to do _something_ to earn his forgiveness," Yasu said exasperatedly, crossing her arms. "You can't just wait. Show that his choices and opinions matters a little to you, at least."

"I don't wish to push him further away by intruding while unwanted." 

"Shibi-san..." Yasu said slowly, watching him with a firm look. "You have a tendency to isolate yourself, and issues with self-hatred. You've made a lot of progress but, don't you think you might project some feelings onto Shino?" 

Shibi nodded slowly. 

"That is a possiblity. I can't tell anymore. ... I agreed to let him be promoted to chuunin, but it wasn't enough to mend anything." Shino still kept his distance, so he did the same out of respect. 

"He needs guidance from a parent. If not you, another parental figure."

"Michi-kun looks out for him," Shibi said without missing a beat.

"Eh?" Yasu blinked. "Your lover is one of his parental figures?"

"He has known and taken care of Shino ever since he was born," he pointed out. It was how they met each other. 

"So Shino-san approached him about the nightmares?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"So he hasn't turned to anyone." She sighed deep. "Permission to give my take?"

"Granted." She didn't lead him through confusing mazes of questions like other therapists.

"You need to reach out to him-especially when he's pushed you away. Not for only his sake either. You're both suffering, right? If you both isolate yourself from each other all we get are two lonely Aburame's with nightmares. If he means anything to you, you have to be the first to reach out."

Shibi looked down at his hands, calmly folded together in his lap. He mulled over her words, and a moment of silence stretched between them. 

"Let's end the session," Yasu said. "I think you have enough to think over. See you next appointment." 

*****

Shibi leaned heavily on his elbows on his desk, reading the official decision about Shino's marriage for the fiftieth time.

_'Addendum to terms of marriage contract between Aburame Shino and Tanji Tazu. The second-born child of the union is to be sent to the mother's clan without a hive in order to learn their clan techniques.'_

Shibi had fiercely protested this, but he was the minority. The Elder Council had made their decision to accept the Tanji clan's proposal. He had signed the addendum himself, and he felt light-headed and nauseous ever since.

When he'd been titled clan head upon his mother's passing, he gave the Elder Council authority to make decisions, instead of only advising the head. He was a fair leader in this way, he thought. It had brought more bad than good things. Trying to convince them to see things from his view fell on deaf ears.

He hadn't renounced the power to overturn their decisions, though-only ceremonially promised to not do such a thing. He offered compromises, to trade losses for future victories. They stonewalled him. Sometimes it seemed they had their own agenda.

He let out a deep sigh and looked at his palm with grief welling up inside. A thin, white line of scar-tissue shone in the dim light in his hand. He'd caught the blade of a tanto with his bare fist to save his son, and now he hurt his son far more than a stab wound ever would. 

Because he didn't overturn the Elder Council's decision, he chose this for Shino. He chose everything of this for him. What kind of a father was he? He closed his eyes hard and breathed in and out as he was supposed to, kikaichu buzzing under his skin.

The door gently opened and light footsteps approached. He knew it was Michi. Who else would enter his study without knocking and approach without permission?

Michi's footsteps rounded his desk and chair and grasped his shoulders. His soft touch turned firm as he kneaded his tense muscles in peaceful silence.

"Not getting much work done at this hour, Shibi-sama?" Michi asked, working out a knot in his neck. 

"Not really," Shibi said and leaned his head forward. A sense of calm always followed Michi like an aura, and he needed that peace desperately.

"I made honey tea," Michi murmured. Shibi swallowed hard at a lump in his throat. He was getting emotional over tea? Over Michi's kindness? He really was tired. Michi was always kind when he needed it most. 

"Thank you," he said roughly.

"You should sleep in tomorrow," Michi said and stroked his shoulders lightly. Michi was naturally patient and kind, and once he understood Shibi's depression he'd been nothing but supportive. Shibi realized Michi could tell he was unstable tonight. It was an unpleasant realization. He cleared his throat and stood up. 

"I have appointments," he said, "I can't reschedule again." He was still the clan head, no matter the time or his company. Certain appearances must be kept. 

They crossed the hall to the kitchen, but they both stopped to watch the stairwell. It was black with kikaichu. Shibi's heart ached at the sight.

"Tonight again? This wasn't here before." Michi turned to him with a concerned expression. Shibi's mouth was dry, and he cleared his throat again.

"I'll check on him," Shibi said, trusting Yasu's advice. It sounded like good advice, but it didn't feel like it. 

"That's good," Michi said, "Shall I come up with some tea for you?" 

"No, he wouldn't like that." Shibi glanced at him. "Maybe it'd be best you go home tonight."

Michi took a step back and watched him for a beat, then inclined his head.

"As you wish, Shibi-sama. Don't forget I'm here for you not only as a servant."

"I know," Shibi murmured, and any other time he would reassure Michi he was much more than a servant, but not tonight. His focus was his son.

They quietly said good night, and he was alone. A pang of anxiety flooded him, like he'd made a mistake he can't fix. He breathed in the scent of honey tea, and walked up the stairs, bidding the insects to part way for him. 

*****

Shino breathed fast and shallow, hands reaching and grasping the duvet. Shibi sat on the edge of his bed and watched the pure fear in Shino's face. Half-formed screams escaped his throat. He put a hand on Shino's arm.

"It's not real. Wake u—"

Shino's eyes snapped open wide and he sat up with a cry, hands slamming into his chest. Shibi took his hands tight as Shino's wide eyes stared panicked at him.

"You're safe at home," he said clearly. "You're fine."

Panic gave way to surprise and anger. He let his son pull out of his hold and scoot away. Shino looked down with a hand over his forehead, obscuring his face and breathing slow and controlled. When he looked up his face was blank. Eyes watching, not seeing. Shino looked around his room and recalled his hive from the house.

"How are you feeling?" Shibi asked with a calm voice once Shino's hive was settled. 

"I'm fine," Shino said and flicked on the bedside table lamp. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you. It won't happen again."

"Do you have nightmares often?"

Shino froze with his hand on a thick book on the table and shrugged. Shibi glanced at it. An old and worn manual of illusory techniques. Where did he get that?

"Honey tea helps me go to sleep. Would you like some?"

"Not really," Shino said with a frown.

"I want to speak with you," he insisted, "It won't take long."

"Is it about my promotion?" Shino asked carefully. Shibi said that he hadn't heard anything yet.

Shino followed him downstairs after another prodding. In the kitchen the teapot and two cups were already put out on the table. He felt a stab of guilt as they sat down.

"What did you want?" his son asked as he poured into their cups.

"Why do you have nightmares?" he asked, keeping his voice light and breathed in the honey tea scent. His thoughts wanted to run to Michi, but he didn't let them.

"Why?"

"Intense nightmares have causes," he explained. Shino shrugged and spun his cup around. Shibi took a quick sip and felt himself relax against the chair. "Once such cause is repressed emotions with no other way out."

Shino raised a puzzled brow at him, so he continued:

"Fear, guilt, stress, sadness. Negative, distressing emotions. If I don't express them somehow, I get nightmares, too."

"I didn't know you have nightmares," Shino mumbled and drank from the cup. He seemed to like it, he noted.

"I'm sure even the Lady Hokage has nightmares. ... Do you have problems expressing yourself?"

"No," Shino said, and he didn't believe him. He knew his son.

"I have issues showing my emotions in my daily life. I'm sure you've noticed I pause a lot and emote little. I'm afraid you've grown up to adopt these behaviors of mine, and it's harming you," he paused to let Shino speak up, but he only looked stubbornly into his teacup. "Yasu-san has—"

"I don't want to see her. Why? I don't think that's why I have nightmares. That is because my nightmares are reliving dangerous moments that scared me, not about my feelings."

"What did you dream of tonight?"

"I was falling to my death."

Shibi suppressed a shiver.

"That's understandably frightening. You need to process that fear to get rid of the nightmare."

"What I need," Shino said, "is to have a way to save myself if it happens again. If I am not afraid of it, I won't have nightmares about it."

If that was how Shino would combat his nightmares, he could work with that.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need to sign a summoning contract with a flying creature."

Shibi excused himself to his study. In one of the drawers he kept the current data on the clan's many different summoning contracts.

He placed the entire stack in front of Shino, and told him to choose.

Moths, beetles, mosquitoes, dragonflies, fireflies, wasps... These ones had the ability of flight. Shino flipped through them as if looking for something specific.

"This," Shino said and placed his final choice at the top of the stack. Shibi turned it around to read.

"Dragonflies," he mumbled. Nimble in flight, allowed the user to mount a saddle to stand on their backs, and thanks to their two sets of wings could hover steady.

"It says the ambassador for the dragonflies is Masa-sensei," Shino said, and he confirmed it. "Can you get in touch with her?"

"I will." Shibi didn't look forward to that at all. Masa was still sore about her theatre house. It was too much to hope she had let go of that grudge, and the million other grudges she had with him. Not even in the Academy he'd known her to let go of a grudge. 

Shino hid a yawn behind his hand as Shibi refilled his cup. There was still something he... He didn't want to bring it up, but should.

"Shino. The arranged marriage is—"

"It's fine," Shino said and stood up, pushing in the chair. "I understand that I am an asset to be used in certain ways for the good of the clan."

Shibi nodded. It sounded bad anyway you phrased it, but at least he understood.

"Sleep well," Shibi said, and his son left the kitchen without a word.

He inhaled the scent of honey and sagged down in the chair. He regretted he'd sent Michi away. Falling asleep in an empty bed would take hours, especially with his mind as it was.

And he still hadn't told Shino what was to become of his future second-born child. Shibi couldn't make himself do it, couldn't stand for his choices like a coward. Shino would certainly hate him for allowing that decision to go through.

The ancestors knew he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter :) 
> 
> Tanji has an unclear meaning but has the characters for 'red' and 'govern', according to the internet  
> Tazu means 'longevity'.  
> I chose the name because it sounds fun. :D It's abt time I picked a name for that plot-important detail. 
> 
> So. Shibi and Michi. I'm not gonna write any smut if anyone was concerned abt that. I have no idea if honey tea is a Thing, it just sounded tasty and cozy. 
> 
> Shino has to be suffering some sad sad consequences for always pushing his emotions away to deal with later, and then doesn't deal with them. :(
> 
> Let's pretend that the Land of Fire just Doesn't Get Snow At Any Point. It's too warm, because it's the Land of Fire. That's why we're in november and it's still a perpetual summer with flower gardens. Honestly, I have no idea if it snows in canon, I only remember snow when they're on the way to the Five Kage Summit, right? And that was in the land of iron, p far north.
> 
> As always, comments literally make my day, whatever you feel like writing to me is fine~


	17. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  (Shibi POV). Shibi had a therapy session with Yamanaka Yasu. He is troubled that Shino has withdrawn from him, and very guilty that he let the arranged marriage contract be signed. He has no right to consider himself Shino's father. Also, Shino has severe nightmares but hasn't talked with him. Yasu tells him to reach out to Shino.  
> Shibi has given in to the majority vote of the elder council again: Shino's and Tazu's second child is to be sent away to the Tanji clan without a hive, and he can't make himself tell Shino, for his son would hate him. Michi, his lover, comforts him. Shino claims a summoning contract with a flying creature will stop his nightmares. Shino chooses the dragonflies, of whom Aburame Masa is the ambassador. Shibi will get in touch with her. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  The Lady Hokage challenges Shino's application to be promoted to chuunin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see you again! Enjoy this chapter! No new tags added.

Nov 24th

 

Shino stood still at attention across the corridor to the Hokage's office. The door was closed, and he waited. He wracked his brain, but couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong to warrant an immediate summons. If he'd committed a crime he'd have been arrested by ANBU operatives, so he wasn't in trouble.

A pair approached from farther down the corridor. Shino watched Hinata follow Shizune, stopping in front of the door.

"Please wait here, you two," Shizune bid them and entered the office, and they turned to each other. He felt at ease that he wasn't alone. Would Kiba show up as well? 

"Were you summoned too?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, although I don't know for what."

"I hope we're not in trouble," Hinata said lowly, glancing at the door. She startled when it swung open suddenly and Shizune smiled polite at them.

"Please come in, Hinata-sama, Shino-sama," she said quickly.

He and Hinata entered without a word, stopping in the middle of the room in front of Tsunade's desk. 

The office was in a state of organized disaster he couldn't parse. Tall stacks of paperwork stood on every surface available. Brushes and pencils were scattered, and he noticed a crate of sake discreetly placed behind the potted plant in the corner. Shizune's desk right by the door was the only neat and tidy area, with a cushion on the floor where a miniature pig slept.

Tsunade's jacket hung from the rotating chair, and it spun around to reveal Tsunade herself with a stern face. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood, which didn't bode well. He and Hinata bowed in respect.

"We were summoned," Hinata spoke up as they stood.

"Yes," Tsunade said and pulled out two sheets of paper from a drawer and placed them atop the stack. She gestured at them and reclined with crossed arms. "Explain this to me?"

Shino frowned and they approached. Hinata hesitated before coming to his side. 

"It's... It's my form to become chuunin, Hokage-sama," Hinata said with a low voice. Shino was surprised that she had also applied. 

"And my application, too," Shino said. He had a bad feeling about the purpose of their summons. "We have all the required signatures," he added, and regretted it. Tsunade raised a brow, unamused. 

"Neither of your applications have my approval," Tsunade said sternly and tapped a finger at the very bottom. There was a space reserved for the Hokage's seal. She opened another drawer and placed a stamper and inkpad next to the forms. 

"Make your case sufficiently and I will sign off on it. Why do you deserve to skip due process? Hinata-san?"

"I believe I am ready for the responsibilities, Hokage-sama." Hinata's voice was strong and firm like Kiba's all of a sudden.

"Why the rush? The next chuunin exam is within a year."

"I see no reason to wait. I am ready now."

Shino saw Tsunade nod and focus on him with a jolt of panic. He had nothing prepared, hadn't imagined he'd need to convince the Lady Hokage herself. He took a deep breath and ordered his thoughts.

"Shino-san?" Tsunade prompted him after a moment, and Hinata glanced at him.

"I should be promoted to chuunin. Why? Because I would be able to accept higher ranked missions and earn more for the village. I am capable to complete higher ranked missions." He spoke with an even voice that sounded confident when his father used it, and hoped it did the same for him. "Furthermore, the previous chuunin exams were interrupted before I had the chance to be evaluated."

"By the invasion, you mean?" Tsunade asked and turned to Shizune. "Why didn't we continue the exam once things were calm? We're still recovering our numbers from Orochimaru's attack," she tsked and leaned back in the chair.

"So? What are your plans? What prompted this act of bureaucratic revolution?" Tsunade asked with a smirk. Why was she amused? Wasn't she angry? Perhaps he'd misunderstood her.

"I want to be assigned missions suited to my abilities," Shino said.

"What would that be?" 

"I am specialized in stealth, tracking, and illusions. In other words: assassination."

"I heard," Tsunade said with a raised brow, "Kurenai-san said there's great room for improvement."

Shino swallowed, but no further admonishing came. Tsunade looked like she'd given him a compliment.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata spoke up, "Me and Kurenai-sensei think I could be suited for the ANBU."

Tsunade's other brow shot up.

"Not right now, of course," Hinata hurried to say, "just why I should take on more advanced missions."

Tsunade tapped a finger on the desk over and over. Then she reached for the stamper and inkpad.

"I can't sign these in good conscience," she said. "You've failed to impress me."

Hinata looked at him with a nervous expression, almost panic. He took a step forward.

"Give us the chance to impress you!" he said with a too loud voice for such a small room. Tsunade startled and dropped the items.

"What?"

"You said it yourself: Many shinobi died in the invasion and we are still recovering numbers. Isn't it in your interest to advance as many shinobi who are capable to fill in the higher ranks?"

"... He's right Hokage-sama," Shizune said lowly.

"Don't undermine me in front of the villagers," Tsunade grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry."

Tsunade spun the chair around and stood up, walking to the window and watched the village. She sighed deep.

"Assassinations and ANBU?" she mumbled, then snapped her fingers. "Shizune, that mission on the western border we discussed?"

Shizune got up and left the office, and he and Hinata stood in tense silence, stiff as boards. Tsunade's shoulders relaxed and she crossed her arms. 

On the back of her vest was the Senju clan crest emblazoned. On the back of the jacket hanging on the chair was the words 'Fifth Hokage' finely embroidered down its back. He remembered she didn't use to wear a clan symbol, only the word 'gambling'. At some point she changed it. 

He was impressed she beat her gambling addiction to shoulder the responsibility of Hokage, as her clothing reflected. The chuunin exams were a prime opportunity to gamble and place bets. If she was still the 'legendary sucker' she wouldn't have considered taking them out of the betting pool by promoting them. He respected her for giving them a shot over prioritizing her vices.

Tsunade spoke, back still turned:

"You two have an important role to play in the future of the village."

"Should I die on a mission my clan will elect a new and worthy heir," Shino said. Probably one of his cousins.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am not the heir of my clan," Hinata said with a wince. 

Tsunade shook her head and watched them in the reflection.

"The issue is if you die it was because of my decision. I can't afford to make the Aburame and Hyuga my enemies. Dissenters will use your deaths to turn opinion against me. I'm taking a big risk here. I expect you to appreciate that."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he and Hinata said at the same time.

Within minutes Shizune returned with a scroll and gave it to Tsunade, and stood back. Tonton the pig waddled up to sit by Shizune's feet. 

"This is an assassination ranked B," Tsunade said, rolling it up on the window pane. "A waste to send ANBU on this, and should be a good test. Do you agree?"

They nodded, and she wrote their names as the assigned shinobi.

"Shizune, make a note of this agreement. Should Hinata-san and Shino-san complete this mission, I will approve their chuunin applications."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said alarmed. "That means genins are taking on a B-ranked mission."

"That's not unheard of," Tsunade said and blew on the ink. "This is Hokage approved. Don't undermine me..."

"...Right. I'll make a note of it."

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and handed it to Hinata who clutched it to her chest as if it might disappear. She bowed deep and thanked her fervently. Shino bowed to show his gratitude.

"There's still time before this assassination has to be carried out. Plan accordingly," Tsunade added and smiled for the first time. "Dismissed."

*****

They sat at a small eatery Hinata considered her favourite, the street at their backs and villagers passing by.

"—helped me figure out what to say, and we practiced it a lot in our freetime," Hinata said between bites, voice raised to overpower the radio in the kitchen.

"That was very kind of Kiba," Shino said, wondering why they hadn't asked him for help too. The mission scroll lay on the table between them. "Hinata," Shino began, troubled by everything he hadn't been told. "You know I am here to help you as well, right?"

"I know," Hinata smiled. "You were so focused on learning illusions, I didn't want to disturb you."

"I want you to disturb me next time," he said, "I want to help you, as a friend."

"All- all right." Hinata said with a blink.

"Is Kiba applying also?"

"No. He wants to focus on medical techniques and take the chuunin exam later," Hinata said with a shrug. "He's already found a two-person cell in his clan who'll take it with him."

"Three Inuzukas in the same team? It's good he's a combat medic. Why? Because he can help heal all the people they rend once they finish."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned and met Hinata's cousin and member of Team Gai: Hyuga Neji, standing with a hand on his hip and annoyed look.

"Hinata-sama. You're wanted at the compound."

"Of course, Neji-niisan. Here you go," Hinata pressed their mission scroll into Shino's hands with a pleading look. He understood she really didn't want her family to read it. He nodded, and she seemed to understand.

Hinata left. Neji didn't.

"Shino," Neji said.

Shino looked at him. Was Neji going to challenge him to a fight as well?

"What?" he asked, turning back to his plate.

"Lee and I care for Tenten deeply."

"Good," Shino replied tersely. Neji took Hinata's seat and watched him from the corner of his pale eyes.

"We understand now she cares deeply for you, and respect her decision." 

His stomach dropped at the topic and his hostile tone. He drank and avoided looking at him. 

"Has Lee apologized yet?" Neji asked. 

"As I told Tenten-kun, that's not necessary."

"Fair warning-he's working up to it."

Shino stopped chewing and turned to Neji with dread. Lee shared Gai's flavor of eccentricity, and he didn't want to imagine what he considered an acceptable gesture of apology.

"Convince him."

"Impossible," Neji shook his head with a faint smirk, like he pictured something amusing. "When Tenten is back Gai-sensei wants to have a team dinner with your team. Why would he want that?" 

"You should ask him," Shino said, and Neji narrowed his eyes. Gai and Kurenai had argued over what she taught her team, and Gai took affront to her view on killing. They were still on bad terms. Was Gai trying to un-burn that bridge?

"Let Kurenai-sensei know about it," Neji said, ducking out of the eatery before he could reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> I have the next chapter almost finished, and the two chapters after that roughly drafted. As it is now, it's about... six or seven chapters left :) I'm so close to the end, I have never written and published something this long. I really, really want to finish this and show you what I have planned. 
> 
> Behind the scenes: I initially had Shino alone in this chapter, and assigned the mission alone. Adding Hinata was an amazing idea if I may say so myself, but then I had to rewrite a whole bunch of stuff, re-plan the mission and etc. But the story became better, so it's all good. 
> 
> I'm curious where you guys think I'm going with this~ Maybe I'm showing it really obvious or it's not clear at all, I have no idea as I'm not a reader. I'd be really stoked to hear your theories, if you have any! 
> 
> The next chapter should come up soon!


	18. Summoning Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino and Hinata turned in applications to be promoted to chuunin without taking part in the official exam. Tsunade isn't convinced it's a good idea. Shino demands a chance to impress her, and they are assigned a low-ranked assassination mission. Afterwards, Neji tells Shino that Gai wants to have a team dinner with team Gai and team 10 together once Tenten returns from her mission. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  It's time to sign the summoning contract, and learn the unbreakable illusory technique from Jun and Masa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a 'Previously on Happy Birthday' section of every chapter's summary except the first chapter. It makes for a quick read to refresh yourself on the important stuff. I hope it helps! 
> 
> Warning for blood and stuff, but not explicit.

 

Nov 30th

Jun pricked her finger on the sharp edge of her thumb-ring, causing a bead of blood to run across her palm. Shino took extra steps backwards as she crouched down, wove a few seals and slammed her hand to the ground. A vast cloud swallowed her up. When it cleared, she stood upon the back of a giant dragonfly with arms crossed and grinning self-assured. 

It's exoskeleton was vibrant and fluorescent green. He pulled down his shades to get an un-tinted view of the beautiful specimen dwarfing him. 

The tall grass rustled behind him as Masa approached. Shino pushed his shades back up and turned to her. She was his father's age, dark and weatherworn skin, black hair in a simple braid. She had two jars on her back with one strap each, medium sized with flat bottoms. Her aura was unassuming and common, as an expert spy should be. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" she said. "Their coloration is always stunning." Shino nodded in agreement, and she continued: "She's going to be yours, young Shino-sama. Once Shibi-kun and I iron out some details, of course."

His father stood some paces behind them in the vast field. Shino reacted at the familiarity in Masa's words.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Masa chuckled. "In the Academy he tried to pull rank on me. He stopped when I pointed out I'm older by a month..." she shrugged and trailed off, as if it explained everything. 

"Masa-sensei, please," Shibi spoke with a tired voice, "we aren't children anymore."

"Pass," Masa looked over her shoulder with a grin. She patted Shino on the back, pushing him forward. "Talk with Jun and she'll show you the technique." Masa did the sign for 'illusion' with her hand, hidden from his father's view. Masa and his father walked off towards the treeline, discussing between themselves. 

Shino faced the dragonfly and Jun, expecting to feel urgency to learn the unbreakable illusion now that it was in his grasp. But the dragonfly's presence was imposing. Beautiful and awesome, he swallowed as he realized that yes, he was about to sign a summoning contract with this creature. He bowed deep. 

"My name is Aburame Shino. Pleased to meet you." 

"Another Aburame? I'll gladly sign a contract with you," the dragonfly said.

"Sensei hasn't approved him yet," Jun said, sitting down on the saddle mounted on the back.

"She said you'd show me the technique," Shino pointed out, and Jun waved for him to approach on the side. She leaned down and offered her hand, pulling him up behind her. There were no reins or means to steer, nothing to hold onto. 

"Let's fly." 

Shino wrapped his arms around her middle as they suddenly were airborne. The two pairs of wings moved too fast to see, yet produced no noise. They rose straight up for a long moment, the ground fading far below. Far above the stone-faces in the cliff overseeing the village. Jun commanded to stop and they easily paused their ascension, hovering steady in place in the sky. 

He saw more of the village at once than he'd ever seen. It was a great sight. The Fire country continued far to the horizons, endless. He slowly started to breathe again. He realized there was no wind in the middle of the dragonfly's beating wings. His high-collared jacket didn't flap violently, Jun's hair hung loose and still. She tapped on his arm and he realized he gripped onto her for dear life. 

"What do you think?" Jun asked, standing up with ease. She offered her hand to him again. 

He swallowed and focused on her intently, channeling chakra to his soles as he also stood up. Jun stood firm and strong, and he made himself look around and take it in and relax. He had to accept high altitudes from now on, even as his heart beat up in his throat.

"How long can we be up here?" he asked. 

"Around an hour. She's still young." Jun looked around at the endless sky and shifted her weight around. "Sensei wanted me to thank you. It took a while to complete your end of the agreement, but you came through."

"Those terms my father has to agree to, what are they exactly?"

"Funding to repair the theatre house, of course."

"Is that all?"

"I'm almost offended. Just because she can take advantage of him doesn't mean she's going to."

"More than necessary."

"Exactly."

He was glad that Masa had taken the opportunity he'd given her. He didn't think he'd be able to convince his father to change the elder council's decision with just his words. Now Masa had the leverage she needed to get what she wanted from his father.

"Time to hold up my end." Jun raised her palm with a blue dragonfly standing in it. Shino forgot any thoughts about his father and his guilt to hone in on her voice. "The technique is called _Eternal Vision_. Did you figure out how it works? ... No? I didn't think so.

"Sensei's dragonflies are the opposite of kikaichu. They expel their master's chakra into the target. In practice the technique goes like this: First trigger their ability to shift in hue to attract your target's gaze. Then expel the chakra from it's eyes as a vision-based illusory technique."

"How is that even possible?"

"With practice," Jun said with an annoying smirk. He felt the fool. "Remember when I visited you? I trapped you in an illusion via this little guy," Jun jostled the dragonfly gently, "and it turned invisible on my hand?" Shino nodded to indicate he remembered. "That was only the first illusion. I sent it-a dragonfly you couldn't perceive-to sit on your body," the dragonfly zipped from her palm to his shoulder. "When you dispelled that first illusion, it expelled my chakra into your system and I caught you in a second illusion before your conscious mind could notice. And the time after that, and after that." 

Shino coaxed the dragonfly to stand in his cupped palms and he looked at it closely. He mulled over what he learned, ignoring Jun's gloating tone.

"So it's not an unbreakable illusory technique. It's the illusion of one. Why didn't I know about these abilities? Masa-sensei should be considered an expert breeder."

"People prefer tangible techniques over illusions. You know this. Why make the enemy believe they're on fire when you can actually set them on fire?" Jun recalled her dragonfly. It sat on her head like an ornament. "Sensei hopes seeing the heir specialize in illusory techniques with her insects will get her more attention in the clan."

"She should have just taught me from the start, without conditions." 

"What can you do?" Jun shrugged. "She really wanted the theatre house repaired. Any more questions before we go back down?"

"Yes. You said the first step is to reveal the dragonfly to the target. Why? It is more stealthy to have the dragonfly simply land on the target without alerting them to it's presence." 

"Have you no sense for theatrics?"

"No."

"Figures," Jun shook her head. "Either way, my work here is done. Later!" Jun sidestepped off the dragonfly and fell. Shino's heart skipped a beat as he got on his knees and leaned over. He saw only clouds. The next moment a yellow, larger dragonfly appeared in front of him, Jun riding in it's saddle. 

She challenged him to a race. He understood why there were no reins or means of controlling the dragonfly. Their way of flight was too complex and agile for him to comprehend. All he could do was hold on and anticipate the movements, often failing to do so as they changed direction in 90 degrees, rushed sideways, even backwards. If he tried to steer, they'd never be able to move with such sudden changes in direction.

All he could do was speak his wishes, and the dragonfly obeyed however she saw fit.

When they landed back in the field Jun dismissed her giant dragonfly and fell in behind her teacher and his father. He jumped down, and the green dragonfly remained. Stable ground felt foreign, he nearly lost his balance as he walked closer. 

"What do you think, young Shino-sama? Are you ready to sign the contract?" Masa had a large scroll laid out at her feet. 

The majority of the names written in blood were also Aburame, with a red palm-print beneath it.

Shino took a knee and followed Masa's instructions. She gave him a small knife on which he cut the end of his index finger, and wrote his name on the paper. Chakra was violently sucked out where he touched it. He startled, his lines wavy and jagged.

"Bloody your palm," Masa said. He'd need more cuts for that. ... Once his palm was sticky and red Masa grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand flat against the paper.

"Speak the name of the dragonfly you wish to contract," Masa said. Jun jumped.

"Ah! I forgot to tell him! Shino-sama, you've got to choose a name!" Jun said with her hands together in apology. Masa grumbled under her breath. 

"Come up with a name this instant, Shino-sama."

"Midori," Shino blurted out, and a significant amount of chakra drained out of his palm and he was allowed to raise his hand. His palm-print was smeared and messy, and smaller in size than the others. There was an excess of blood bleeding between the fingers. It looked like a child had drawn with fingerpaint.

"A contract has been written in blood between Aburame Shino and Midori of the dragonflies. May the cooperation continue to prosper between our families," Masa said ceremoniously.

"I look forward to working with you," the green dragonfly, now Midori, said and lowered herself in something of a bow. Shino stood up and returned the sign of respect, focusing on keeping his balance. He hadn't imagined he'd be this weakened or disoriented. 

Midori dismissed herself in a poof of smoke. Masa turned to him while Jun rolled up the scroll. 

"That went well, considering... Just append Midori to 'Shinobi Conjuration' to summon her specifically. They prefer to only be contracted to one rider at a time, in case Jun neglected to mention that, too."

Shino barely nodded, reeling from the massive amount of chakra drained out of him. He took a deep breath as spots flickered in his vision. 

Masa took off one of her two jars and placed it on the ground. It had a dragonfly painted into the cork. She waved for him to crouch down, so he steadied himself with hands flat on the ground.

"For you. I chose them myself," she whispered, voice conspiring. "Tell me she showed you how to do the technique, at least?" 

He nodded, getting dizzy by the motion and squeezed his eyes shut for a beat. 

"Thank you," he said under his breath. 

"I'll have my eye on you, Shino-sama," Masa said. "You and your sweetheart will always have a seat reserved at every show." 

"Sweetheart? Tenten?" he asked, confused. Masa raised a brow. 

"...No. I meant your fiancé Tanji Tazu?" Masa said slowly. "You must be confused. Go home and lie down." 

"Of course. Her. Thank you." 

Shino saw his father approach behind Masa. They exchanged polite goodbyes, Jun flashed him a thumbs up, and then he was alone with his father in the field. Shino reeled back and sat down on the ground, breathing deep and strained. 

"Son?" Shibi asked, crouching down.

"Near chakra exhaustion," he breathed. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to confirm what Masa had gained from their agreement, but couldn't focus beyond staying conscious.

"Give me your hand," Shibi said muted. Shino obeyed and his father cleaned his hand of blood, dirt and grass. It felt good, and safe. He found himself relaxing. 

"A summon might be of use on your upcoming assassination mission," Shibi said as he pressed gauze to the cuts. 

"What were the terms?" Shino asked with effort. Shibi finished wrapping the bandage and put his hand back down. The cuts pounded in beat with his pulse.

"You don't have to concern yourself with that. It's politics." 

"What were the terms?" he asked again, more forceful. He was fed up with being excluded about clan business. His father sighed and grasped the jar Masa gave him, inspecting it. 

"... You will find out sooner or later, I suppose. Masa-sensei wished for a place on the elder council. I agreed." 

Shino looked up. Masa had broken the agreement? She and Jun had lied and manipulated him? He didn't want them to force his father make such a radical decision. Even more, his father had agreed?

"Why?" he asked dumbfounded. "A place on the elder council is too valuable." 

"You need the contract for your night terrors," Shibi explained with a patient voice. "It was a small price to pay." 

"That's not reason enough," he protested.

"That's my decision to make," Shibi said calmly, and Shino stared at him.

If he was valued more than a token to be used, why hadn't his father undone the engagement for him? If Michi was right, and he would get anything he asked for... Could it be there really was nothing his father could have done? Surely he would have, if he could've. 

He realized with an aching start that his father loved him.

"I'm sorry," Shino said, voice thicker than he realized. "You shouldn't have agreed." 

"Calm yourself. Despite how it looks, we are on good terms. We are as pieces of flint that must strike against each other to create a spark."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. His father watched him with a saddened expression.  

"Let's get you home," Shibi murmured and pulled him up on his feet, taking the jar of Masa's dragonflies and shouldered it for him. Shino leaned against his father to stay upright as they walked, and felt a heavy arm rest reassuringly over his shoulder. He didn't feel the urge to shrug out of it. 

"It's soon time for you to leave, isn't it?" Shibi spoke after a while. 

"Hinata and I leave soon," he confirmed. "We won't be gone long." 

"I pray you both return safe." 

"We will," Shino said. He grew more tired with each step. "Father?" 

"Hm?"

"...Thanks." 

Shibi's hand squeezed his shoulder lightly. 

"Think nothing of it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, and I worked hard to make it understandable, let me know if it's super confusing. It was a lot of fun to come up with how the technique worked, I actually came up with it in the same chapter Jun used it on Shino, long ago. In another universe Kurenai and Masa are old illusion classmates and besties and they just told Shino the technique. I figured that was too easy. 
> 
> Midori means green. He named her green because she is green and Shino is a very creative boi. 
> 
> The mysterious Masa makes an appearance. I hc her as dark-skinned, one of her ancestors defected from the Cloud and came to the Leaf and married into the clan. She and Shibi are great frenemies :)
> 
> I swear there is a million things I want to write in the end notes, but I always forget. Ah. I love you all, I thrive on comments and feedback. It gives me HP.


	19. Assassins pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Previously on Happy Birthday_  
>  Shino signed a summoning contract with a giant green dragonfly he names Midori. Jun flies up in the sky with him and shows him how to do the unbreakable illusory technique 'Eternal Vision'. Masa gives him a jar of dragonflies. Shino learns that Masa, who is his father's frenemy since childhood, received a spot on the elder council in exchange to allow Shino the summoning contract. Shino feels immense guilt and realizes his father loves him. 
> 
> _Today on Happy Birthday_  
>  To earn their chuunin rank, Shino and Hinata has to complete an assassination mission. Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented and let me know what you thought. Thank you everyone who left a kudos or bookmarked, it's amazing to see the numbers increase. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> No new tags added.

Jan 21st

It was pitch-black in the cloudy night. Shino needed no sight-he relied on his kikaichu to follow Hinata closely-and they scaled the walls of the guard captain's mansion in seconds. Hinata guided them through the patrols and corridors to their assassination target's chambers.

In an empty corridor Hinata stopped just before a corner. She held out the sign for 'target aquired'.

Shino took a calming breath.

"Situation?" he signed to Hinata's back.

"Asleep, behind door. One guard is alert."

"Understood," Shino signed.

He could send a cloud of kikaichu to descend on the guard, but they would scream. He raised his hand and a dragonfly walked out of his sleeve. It was a dull grey and hard to notice as it zipped around the corner towards the guard.

The dragonfly held his chakra in it's body, and he felt it the instant his chakra entered a foreign system. He put his hands in a seal and whispered _Eternal Vision_.

Hinata rounded the corner at once, and he followed. They moved in direct sight of the guard who couldn't see them. Hinata paused in front of him with a frown.

"No chakra skill at all," she murmured. Shino wasn't surprised. Chakra training was uncommon outside of hidden villages. The guard was only a civilian with skill with a spear. They passed by the guard unnoticed, slipping into the room.

Their target lay sleeping in his bed under the mistaken belief he was safe. Hinata walked over to the guard captain and snatched the covers off him, her fingerpoints striking his chakra points to render him paralyzed. He was awake, but would be silent. Hinata spun a kunai out from her holster, and pressed it to the inner side of the captain's thigh.

Hinata sliced it through a major artery and the bed was soaked in red in a moment. He died of blood-loss quickly. Hinata dipped her index finger in the blood and wrote on the wall above the body:

' _Death to tyrants_ '. The lettering was neat and tidy.

They left the chamber and closed the door, he collected his dragonfly and kept it on his throat behind the collar. The guard would be trapped in his illusion for a long while yet.

They left the mansion undetected. Once their feet struck the paved roads outside they split up. Shino's kikaichu became his extended senses as he made his way back to the inn without being seen by a single patrol-of which there were many.

This town was-had been-in the iron fist of the late guard captain.

Hinata waited for him by the hidden back-entrance to the Stonelight inn's basement. She tapped on it and it flung open suddenly to darkness. An old face peered at them by the dying light of a sputtering oil-lamp. The innkeeper ushered them inside and locked the door behind them.

"Did you do it, children?" he turned to them and spoke in a whisper.

"Yes," Hinata said and held the bloody kunai in her reddened hand for him to see. The innkeeper paled and lost his balance. Shino moved to grab him but the man found his footing and pushed between them.

"What is the state of the world?" he muttered. "-re only children. I'd never have done this if I'd known..." the light disappeared behind another door, leaving them in near darkness.

Shino frowned after him, understanding they were young from a civilian point of view. But to be called a child? He felt insulted. Hinata had recently turned 15 and he was close behind her.

Hinata took him by the elbow and led him to the stairs out of the basement. From then on, the signature glowing stone-discs for which the inn was named were embedded in the stone walls instead of open flames or electric lights.

They moved silent to the top floor as though they were still on a mission. With the door to their small room shut, curtains drawn, Shino felt as in a daze.

Hinata sank down on her bed and stared empty. Shino returned the dragonfly to it's jar, shrugged out of his hooded coat and unzipped the high-collared vest, and then he sat down across from Hinata and stared at the air between them.

Seconds or minutes passed.

"We're chuunin now," Hinata said.

"Technically no. Practically yes," Shino replied. Hinata dug up a rag and bottled water from her backpack and cleaned her hands.

"I expected to feel different," she said with a frown. "But I don't."

Shino didn't feel any more competent than before. He'd learned a useful technique, completed a high-ranked mission and made chuunin. What hadn't he done yet? What stopped him from feeling accomplished? Maybe once Tsunade put her seal on the form. ...Or maybe it was his illness hiding his satisfaction from him, if he really had it?

He had no idea how to overcome that, if that was the case.

He took off his shades and shrugged out of his vest, and removed his armoured shirt. No one knew they were shinobi or would suspect them, so they could afford to rest.

"Your dragonfly technique was impressive," Hinata said as she undid her tight bun. "You're a good fit for this."

"Don't forget your own contribution. You'll be a good match for surveillance in ANBU," he said and put on an oversized shirt to sleep in. Hinata smiled and turned around to yank her shirt off.

Shino reached up in the ceiling where a brightly glowing disc was set, and slid the mounted lattice across it to turn down the light. It's holes were shaped like circles and shuriken—or stars, he supposed. He folded his vest into a bundle and placed it behind the small of his back against the wall.

Tomorrow they go home.

*****

Hinata entered the room, cheeks red and panting. She'd been running. Shino stood up from packing his things.

"There was a courier bird," Hinata said before he could speak, and pulled out a tiny scrap of paper from her pocket. 

"What is it?"

"A second mission," Hinata said.

"Assassination?" Shino signed, and she shook her head, holding the note out to him. She watched him closely as he started decoding the message in his head. Why was she watching him so?

_Shino and Hinata. Rendezvous with Tenten at Stonelight Inn. She is returning from a mission with critical knowledge. Escort safely to the village at all costs._

He read it again.

"...She is coming back to the village," he said slowly, as it sank in finally.

"She's coming here," Hinata said and broke into a full grin. Shino ducked deeper into his collar to hide his smile.

"I hope she comes soon. Why? We should leave as soon as possible."

Hinata chuckled.

"Sure."

*****

The tyrant-captain's corrupt numbers were uneasy and patrolling the streets with suspicious eyes and weapons at the ready. The people didn't cower. Revolution was in the air, but for tonight, they celebrated openly the murder of the guard captain.

Shino genuinely hoped they would be able to leave soon. The tension would boil over soon, and wouldn't be pretty.

He and Hinata walked in the flow of the streets, hoods pulled up and heads bowed down. Shino watched the entrances of the town via his kikaichu. He was impatient and his insects were chased away with fans and smoke as they grew too numerous.

"Can you take over?" he said with a frustrated bite.

She nodded, and performed her seal behind her other hand to activate her eye technique. 

"It feels strange to not be surrounded by shinobi," Hinata said lowly after they entered a narrow side-street. Shino agreed.

Hidden villages made sense to them. This did not. The civilian-to-competent fighter ratio was all wrong. They had no defences to the outside except their weapon-wielding, corrupt guard force.

In the age before the Leaf, shinobi fought against each other as mercenary clans hired by the common people and towns. Now they paid the Leaf and the feudal lord to do their dirty work and win their wars. Not much had changed, really.

Hinata stopped all of a sudden and looked up at him with a smile, and his heart started to race.

"She's arrived," Hinata said. "The eastern gate."

He dashed past Hinata to the east. Why was he running? He didn't know. It was Tenten. Wasn't that enough reason?

He barely restrained himself from using the rooftops or leaping over crowds as he made his way agonizingly slow through the crowd and maze of streets.

At last he turned the final corner and saw her.

And she saw him. She grinned wide and ran towards him.

Shino hadn't planned what to do when they met in the middle. He stopped his dashing, but she didn't.

"I can't believe it!" she said and hugged him tight. He stood frozen with arms at his side, and then she pulled back. Should he had hugged back? It was too late now.

Hinata came up next to them and Tenten embraced her as well, and Hinata managed to return the gesture. Shino looked at them swaying and cooing. He realized he was almost panting from how fast he'd ran.

"We're here to take you home," Hinata said as they parted.

"What are the chances?" Tenten said and looked between them with a grin. She looked just like a travelling shinobi, with forehead protector and standard tools. She wore a belt around her hips with proper holsters for scrolls, and the handle of a blade poked out of her backpack. The guards all watched her with suspicious eyes.

"We have to move," Shino said urgently and turned around. They followed into a shadowed alley.

Tenten packed her shinobi tools into her backpack and removed the headband. With the guards' gazes glancing over them now, they made it to the food market close to their inn.

The sky was reddening at the horizon, the clouds tinged with pink. Lanterns were lit, musicians played in celebration and drinks were passed around. It looked like a celebration would go long into the night at this rate, and the guard force hadn't quelled it-yet. 

Hinata pushed them down by a free table and left to get food and drinks.

He turned to her, and she already looked at him.

"Tenten-kun—" Shino began.

"Drop the honorific already," she interrupted.

His heart skipped a beat. This was proof they were actually friends, and he hadn't misunderstood everything. Not using a honorific was an intimate privilege spared for family and close friends.

"Tenten," he said, feeling every syllable. "You too. But mine."

"Sure, Shino," Tenten snickered, and he felt warmth in his chest.

"How did your mission go?" he asked.

"Amazing," Tenten put her hands together in excitement, "Uzumaki-sensei translated the scrolls pretty quick, and even showed me a few things. I learned a real game-changer for my techniques!"

Shino nodded for her to continue. She held out her hand to show a leather bracelet sewn closed around her wrist.

"What is that?" he asked. It had an odd symbol he didn't know the meaning of carved into it.

"It's—"

Hinata put down a tray on the table, startling them. They hadn't noticed their surroundings.

There were different dishes on the round tray, and a pyramid of three juice-boxes. She sat down on the other side of the table and snagged the orange one. Tenten took the remaining ones, read the labels and put the pear-flavored one in front of him.

He was surprised, but happy she remembered his juice preference.

"Shino and I are going to be promoted to chuunin," Hinata leaned forward and whispered excitedly. Tenten put her hands over her mouth, gasping.

"Congratulations! Already? Did I miss the exam?"

"No, we got a special case," Hinata continued. "Hokage-sama would promote us if we completed a mission here." Hinata finished by signing 'assassination'. Tenten clarified it with two hand-signs, 'secret' and 'kill', and Hinata confirmed.

Tenten's smile dimmed and she glanced away.

"I am happy for you two, but I don't agree with unnecessary killing."

"How do you mean?" Shino asked with deep confusion. "It's part of the mission and thus necessary."

"Maybe the mission was unnecessary," Tenten countered, and Shino frowned with the straw between his lips.

"We aren't allowed to make judgements about the target or mission," Hinata said.

"It's discouraged, not forbidden," Tenten said. Shino watched her while sucking on the straw. She didn't look angry or upset with them. "Was it at least a bad person?" she asked. 

"To some he was very, very bad," Hinata said under her breath. "But I'm sure someone loved him."

"We must carry out assigned missions," Shino said. 

"I didn't mean that you should've rejected Hokage-sama herself. That's ridiculous. It's just..." she ran a hand over her face. "The Leaf is...  It could be a better place."

Did she just imply there was something wrong with the Leaf? Hinata asked Tenten to clarify.

"Uzumaki-sensei told me about the Whirling Tides," Tenten said hushed. No one paid them any mind, lost in the bustle. "They avoided killing because it would only make them enemies. They wanted a world with no wars nor orphans! And did you know they didn't have a feudal lord or a kage?" 

"They did make enemies, and were thoroughly annihilated," Shino said.

"It doesn't mean they had the wrong idea," Tenten shot back.

"Their enemies were left alive to band together and destroy them," Shino said. "It was foolish."

"It's not wrong to want peace." 

"That is correct. However it is fruitless if your opponents wants conflict."

Tenten grumbled with a grimace.

"My point was they valued the members of their village no matter their blood. They were more than just a kunai without opinions to be bought and sent on missions, like we are."

"Tenten." Shino said seriously. She was speaking dangerous. "We have to serve the village and do the assigned missions."

"I know. But consider if the Leaf were a little more like the Whirling Tides?"

"Getting rid of the Hokage and denouncing the feudal lord?" Shino asked horrified.

"No!" Tenten gasped. "It'd be nice if we," she gestured to the three of them, "had more value than just any old weapon. Our worth shouldn't come from being useful."

"Where else?" he asked, echoed by Hinata.

"Just being alive is enough, to just live in the village."

That sounded very strange. But he would consider what she said, if only because it was her.

"A change like that won't come easy," Hinata said.

"Wasn't Naruto-kun going to change everything?" Tenten said, "If he becomes the next Hokage he's going to scrap the entire governing body or something?"

"Naruto-kun promised Neji-niisan to abolish the Hyuga branch family," Hinata said with a voice lacking in confidence. "My clan will surely oppose him becoming Hokage."

"What's Kiba going to change if he becomes Hokage?" Tenten asked.

"I believe he'll make owning a dog mandatory," Shino said with a serious voice.

"Akamaru will be his advisor," Hinata said as Tenten giggled.

"I can just imagine him saying that!"

"He did," Shino said as his juice-box gurgled, "we're not making this up."

Tenten bent over the table and laughed hard.

*****

Shino put his shades on the window sill of their room in the inn. Just a few hours of sleep, and leave before the sun rises.

"I'm glad I met up with you two," Tenten said from kneeling by her backpack, pulling out sleep clothes.

"Not your teammates, or Ino-san?" Shino asked, pulling his armored shirt over his head. Tenten shook her head and released her hair from the hairbuns. She looked at him.

"I missed you," she said. He felt his face heat up. 

She started at the buttons of her jacket, and he looked away to give her the token of privacy in the small room, but felt her eyes on him. He hesitated a glance and... Did he imagine her eyes linger? ... No, their eyes met now. She turned away and finished dressing for sleep, and he looked sharply away.

Hinata sat crosslegged on her bed after having changed quickly, and was very interested by something in her palm. She looked amused, though, and glanced at him. His cheeks must've turned red by now, but why was he embarrassed?

While he finished preparing for sleep and double checking his pack for tomorrow, Hinata and Tenten sat on the same bed and talked gossip. Shino laid down in his bed with his bundled vest against his back.

The stone wall was cold behind him, and he slowed his breathing to trick himself to fall asleep faster.

Hinata shuffled under her covers, and Tenten stood up in the middle of the room and slid the lattice in the ceiling over the glowing disc. It was still bright enough that he could make out her features.

His eyes slid closed with a sigh.

The edge of his bed dipped. He opened his eyes to see Tenten sitting on his bed. She tapped a pattern on his shoulder: 'request' and 'permission'. 

Shino frowned. She didn't have to ask permission from either of them. There weren't enough beds for one each, of course she had his permission.

He pulled back the cover, and she climbed into bed next to him. It wasn't wide. She lay on her side facing him, and there was a hand's width between them.

"What's that behind your back?" she whispered.

"It's for pressure against an injury, to lessen ache," he replied, not mentioning that Lee had given him that injury. Tenten 'aha'd and settled in more comfortable.

Silence, save for soft breathing. Outside the party was ongoing.

Shino cracked open an eye and watched Tenten.

This was very strange, this calm taking over him. The feelings of unaccomplishment didn't bother him right at this moment. Why?

His drifting thoughts turned to the last mission he and Tenten was on. They slept next to each other then, and it had been her initiative. Where else? It was a natural choice. He would tell her tomorrow she wouldn't need to ask permission again.

He remembered he'd taken ahold of her hand while she slept, and she'd grasped his hand back. A physical reminder he was wanted. He was reassured that Tenten chose to sleep next to him now.

Slowly, then all at once he understood that Tenten was actually, truly about to be part of his everyday life as his close friend once again.

He tapped on her shoulder and her eyes opened in confusion. He leaned in and whispered only for her ears:

"I missed you too."

Tenten slowly smiled and hid her face against the pillow, and didn't look up again.

Shino settled against the wall to fall asleep in earnest. Half-asleep, he was mildly aware of movement and the sound of skin against sheets. A warm, calloused hand slid next to his, fingers touching.

He turned his hand and latched onto her. He fell asleep to her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

*****

"Wake up, you two."

Pillows hit him in the face and he sat up with a jolt. Hinata stood facing the door in a Gentle Fist-style pose, hair in a hasty bun and Byakugan activated.

Tenten leapt out of bed and unsheathed the blade from her pack. Shino put on his shades and touched the floor when the door was yanked open.

Several guardsmen in uniforms and face-covers pointed crossbows into their room, barking orders.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hinata demanded.

"Submit quietly and your ends will be swift," a guard said and raised the crossbow at her.

"What are the charges?"

"Murder, for which the sentence is execution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you read on! The next chapter is the direct continuation of this. 
> 
> There was some relationship building here, I hope it's not too sudden or too unexpected.
> 
> Thoughts:  
> Hidden villages are the military forces of the feudal lords, so not the same as any normal town. It makes more sense to me, considering that Hashirama made the Leaf and had all these clans come together in one place. The rest of the country still exists, people who aren't part of the clans are back there in their towns, their customers or clients or whathaveyou. 
> 
> I made up everything about the Whirling Tides here, because I can. Tenten is seeing new points of views and sees some flaws in the system...
> 
> I absolutely made up the glowing stones. Bc it was cool. Ayy. 
> 
> I realized I never wrote here that you can ask for clarification if anything was confusing. It's great if you do, honestly! It can only lead to improvement.


End file.
